Caminos por Recorer
by xuanny87
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo, momentos en la vida de House y Cuddy desde la primera vez que se encuentran en Michigan hasta la actualidad y entre medias un pequeño pacto... Capitulo 16. Reglas 2008. Ultimo capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya estoy aquiiiii!!! Si es que sois demasido buenas comentando y claro...una se crece y pasa lo que pasa...**

**Dedicado a todas las que me habeis comentado en los anteriores, a todas y cada una, osis las mejores y sabeis como dar animos! Y en especial a angi que le dio el titulo final**

**No me dejeis mal y seguid comentando, porfaaaaa!!!**

**Sin más ni más...**

**De lo Malo, Lo peor**

**Despacho del Decano de la Universidad de Michigan**

-Lo siento si no le gusta Sr. House, pero ya he dicho mi ultima palabra- _ya se había dictado sentencia, no había mas que hacer, salvo quizás … una rabieta y patalear en el suelo, y eso se le daba muy bien a House._

-Vamos decano, mis notas son mejores, mi expediente académico supera en brillantez a la de este…- _miles de adjetivos se le pasaron por la mente, hijo de tal, pobre, su madre no tenia culpa, cabrón, tampoco era plan de culpar a la novia, si el lo tuviera de pareja, tampoco dudaría en irse con el primero que viera, imbecil, no quería insultar a ese colectivo_- a este_- dijo simplemente_.

-A veces sr. House, todo no son las calificaciones- _se levanto de su sillón con tranquilidad calculada, frunciendo el ceño, sus cejas, puntiagudas y desiguales, como salidas de un comic, se arqueaban con dureza.- _Ya es hora de que lo aprenda. Sr. Webber- _se dirigió al otro estudiante que le acompañaba en el despacho_- subvencionáremos su investigación y podrá contar con los alumnos del último curso. La remuneración económica para ellos será la estipulada.- _el tal Webber asintió_.- Sr.House_- se volvió hacia él_- como ya sabe, a la universidad le es imposible financiar dos investigaciones- _House desvió la mirada, lo había puesto todo en ese estudio y ahora, de nuevo por culpa de Webo y su hobby de lamer culos, todo su trabajo se iba por el retrete._- Pero aun así- _House le miro sorprendido, mientras que al tal Webber se le borraba la sonrisa de su cara_- tiene a su disposición a los alumnos de primero.

-Pffff- _el otro estudiante luchaba por contener la risa, que se corto instantáneamente ante la mirada asesina del decano_- lo siento_- susurró._

-Estará de acuerdo conmigo que, eso, es mejor que nada_- House parecía meditarlo_- se que no es mucho, pero si solo tenemos que costearle los gastos del estudio, y no los salarios de los colaboradores, seria posible que llevara a cavo su investigación. ¿Qué dice_?- House ofreció su mano para sellar el trato, como bien había dicho el decano, algo, era mejor que nada_.- Espero que me informen de sus avances, y ahora si no les importa caballeros, tengo trabajo que hacer.-_Según salían del despacho, la sonrisa de Webber se había ido difuminando, hasta convertirse en una mueca de disgusto_- Por cierto, sr. House- _le volvió a llamar el decano cuando ya habían salido._

-¿Si, sr.?- _se asomó por la puerta. Su cara era de conformidad, no iba a patentar que estaba feliz, pero tampoco dejaría pasar esta oportunidad sin luchar y eso era lo que le salvaba a ojos del rector_.

-En el salón de actos están dando la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes. Así le será más fácil encontrar a sus ayudantes, dígales a la Sra. Canterbury y al Sr. Loolpop que va de mi parte.

_Cuando salió del despacho del decano Crandall le estaba esperando._

-¿Dónde vamos_?- le pregunta haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir su paso_.

-Al salón de actos-_contestó sin parar._

-¿Por¿Ya quieres hacer sufrir a los novatos?- _decía divertido, pero al ver que House no reaccionaba entendió todo_- ¿No te lo financian?

-Exacto, pero al menos me dejan que cuide de los de primero.- _se paro en seco y sonrió a su amigo_- Ya ves, suerte que tiene uno.

-Cara huevo de las narices- _le contesto él._

_Cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón de actos, allí les estaba esperando Webber._

-Suerte muchacho, y no te olvides de ponerles polvos de talco cada vez que les cambies los pañales, podrían escocerse- _sonrió ante su propio chiste._

_House se paro en seco y saco un caramelo de menta de su bolsillo._ –Toma Webbito, tanto lamer culos tiene que dejar un sabor asqueroso en el paladar- _Webber se quedó mirándolo con el caramelo en la mano, viendo como House se alejaba victorioso._


	2. Compromiso

GRACIAS!!!muchisimas gracias a esas 25 personas que os habeis leido el primer capi ¿a que no es tan malo? espero que sigais y no os aburra...

Dedicado a smilesfan y a Lis Black next MD por comentar en todos los fics que he scrito... GRACIAS!!!!

**Compromiso**

-(¿Cómo están ustedes…?)- _susurro antes de acercarse al micrófono del atril. Se aclaro la garganta y se acercó al micrófono_.- Buenos días, como bien les ha informado el Profesor Lollipop- _se escucharon algunas risas tímidas_-, perdón- _dijo mirando al profesor_- Profesor Loolpop¿en que estaría pensando?- _se dio un golpe en la cabeza, con fingida cara de arrepentimiento_.-Soy el Doctor Gregory House, y en estos momentos estoy llevando a cavo una investigación muy importante para la universidad. La razón por la que me encuentro aquí, (es porque los fondos para este año se los ha fundido en juergas y mujeres el decano)-_ masculló_- es porque necesito colaboradores para realizar las pruebas. No hace falta ningún tipo de experiencia, (me conformo con que sepan distinguir las amígdalas del apéndice)- _volvió a susurrar fuera de micrófono._ Los interesados pueden apuntarse en el folio que pondré luego en la puerta, ( solo uno, por supuesto, la cosa no esta para despilfarrar el dinero!)- _se rasco la cabeza con disimulo _- o si lo prefieren, pásense por el aula 87 a las 5 de la tarde. Muchas gracias.- _Forzó una sonrisa al tendido y se fue directo al aula 87 que le habían asignado_.

_Afortunadamente, toda la información ya estaba localizada, le había costado 2 años conseguir tanta información, pero el sacrificio valía la pena, su publicación en la revista de medicina más prestigiosa del país, y ahora todo se podía fastidiar por la ineptitud administrativa de la universidad._

_A las 5 de la tarde entro en la clase, donde unos 100 estudiantes de primero le esperaban. En sus ojos podía ver la ilusión desbordarte de unos, el miedo de otros, y también la de los buitres buscando carne fresca de unos y otras._

-(Cuanto antes, mejor, rápido y sin dolor)-pensó- Bien, me alegra ver la buena acogida de mi ofrecimiento, pero debo advertiros, mi nombre es el que va a aparecer en ese articulo, ustedes pasareis sin pena ni gloria. Nadie se acordara de vosotros, pero si de mi. Así que no quiero tonterías, quien no este dispuesto a esforzarse al máximo, mejor, que lo deje ya. No hay dinero, ni altas calificaciones de por medio, tan solo, quizás, una cena para los que resistan hasta el final y mi nombre.

Si habéis venido a buscar marido, no me interesáis, si habéis venido por contentar a papa, no me interesáis, si habéis venido a ver que pasa, no me interesáis. Que os quede claro, ninguno me interesáis, la única razón por la que estáis aquí es porque la administración de recursos de esta universidad es una puta mierda, y a mi me ha tocado quedarme con los restos.

Una vez dicho esto, si os sentís ofendidos, ignoradlo, si no podéis ignorarlo, superadlo, si tampoco podéis superarlo, reíros de el, y si tampoco podéis reíros, probablemente os lo merezcáis.

_Paso su mirada por todo el salón, contó mental mente 1, 2… Aun no había llegad al 3 cuando un grupo se había levantado y salido de la habitación con cara de indignación y lanzándole miradas cargadas de maldiciones. A ese grupo le siguió uno más numeroso, así hasta quedarse un reducido grupo de 42 estudiantes._

-Mejor así, esos eran unos perdedores.- _Bajo de la mesa donde se había sentado para observar el éxodo masivo de los cachorritos con el rabo entre las piernas._

_Repartió las tareas y comenzaron el trabajo._

_Las pruebas que tenían que realizar no eran muy difíciles, observar a unos ratones, darles las medicaciones, volver a observarles, cuantas veces habían hecho sus cositas y otros comportamientos, apuntarlo todo y pasarle los datos a House._

-¡FUERA DE MI VISTA_!- le grito a un chico que casi se equivocó dándole la medicación a un hartón._ – ¡Azul¡Al numero 9 la medicación que hay que darle es la azul! Es que no viste el capitulo de Barrio sésamo¿o es que Coco te producía pesadillas y por eso no pillaste el concepto_?- El chico no contesto, cogió sus cosas y se fue dando un portazo, seguido de otros 12-_

- 29 y contando- _susurro mientras se dirigía a su mesa. Era el primer día y ya había perdido casi la mitad._

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES?- _la chica le miro asustada, casi con lagrimas en los ojos- _¿COMO SE TE OCURRE ESTORNUDAR JUNTO A LOS RATONES? SI QUIERES CARGARTE EL ESTUDIO¿POR QUE NO ME QUEMAS LOS INFORMES DIRECTAMENTE? Así, por lo menos, los pobrecitos no sufrirían_- dijo copiando la cara de lastima de la muchcha._

_Primer mes y ya solo quedaban 10._

_Una mañana llego a la clase, y estaba vacía, nadie, nessuno, nobody, cero. Solo él con los 5 ratones que por ahora, sobrevivían a las pruebas._

_Estaba trabajando en su mesa cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Levanto el cabeza intrigado._

-Siento haber llegado…- _miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie allí, tan solo el doctor House_.- tarde…

- Pasa si quieres, pero no se si habrá un sitio libre, esto esta concurrido hoy_…- sonrió como sin darle importancia al hecho de la estampida de colaboradores._

- Ya veo…- _dijo buscando algo con la mirada._

-Lo siento, pero lo que se olvida en las huidas, ahí se queda.

-Solo busco mi bata- _dijo mientras se la colocaba y se sentaba en su mesa de laboratorio._

- ¿Te quedas?- _le pregunto desde su mesa_

- Si…-_contesto sin entender la pregunta_- ¿por¿hoy no había que venir?

-Así que entre mis hombres¿tengo una esquirol?- _pregunto gratamente sorprendido._

-¿Qué hombres?- _dijo mirando a su alrededor._

-Touche. Entonces dime¿Por qué no has huido como tus compañeros?- _realmente estaba interesado. Se levanto y se acerco donde ella se sentaba_. -¿En que rama estas interesada?

- Endocrinología- _contesto_- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Simple curiosidad, solo hay dos motivos por los que te podrías quedar aquí. Uno, porque el estudio esta relacionado con la especialidad que has elegido, cosa que no es, y dos- _dijo inclinándose sobre la mesa, intimidándola_- al fin has podido ver al príncipe que se esconde bajo esta bestia- _dijo con cara de princesa de cuento, batiendo las pestañas con rapidez._

-Lo siento, pero aun no tengo rayos X para ver lo que escondes, _- ahora era ella la que se inclinaba y le hacia retroceder_-lo que hay, es lo que veo. La razón por la que me quedo, es simple, tienes mi nombre en un papel, y mi firma. Me comprometí a ayudarte en esta investigación y es lo que voy a hacer, unos gritos y unas rabietas no me van hacer faltar a mi palabra.

_House sonríe y le tiende la mano_- Lisa Cuddy, encantada.

-Todo un placer.

-Bueno, entonces habrá que repartirse le trabajo de forma diferente¿no?, tendremos que organizarnos_.-Dice volviendo a su silla, mirándolo atentamente_.- ¿Qué hago?

-De acuerdo, por ahora, tráeme un café_- le dice mientras se vuelve para seguir con sus notas._

-Perdona_- la rudeza de su voz le hizo girarse_- pero que yo sepa, solo me comprometí a ayudar en el proyecto, no a ser tu secretaria.- _movió sus manos, reforzando su discurso_.

(Esto va a ser divertido)- _pensó House mientras se dirigía a la puerta_- Y ya que vas¿me puedes traer otro a mi_?- le pregunto con una sonrisa. No le contesto, tan solo le tendió la mano para que le diera el dinero._

-Soy el supervisor de estudió, no un banco- _ella le dio el dinero, él seguía con curiosidad sus movimientos._

Cuando salio por la puerta, Cuddy se sentó y se agarro con fuerza a la silla. Esperaba que no se le hubiera notado, pero lo había pasado mal, hubo un momento en el que pensó que él ganaría, en el que casi se queda sin palabras, pero resistió bien. Por lo que había observado durante este corto tiempo, Gregory House no era un hombre al que se le pueda mostrar fragilidad, en el momento en el que vislumbra tu punto débil, ataca sin compasión y ella, al menos, se lo pondría difícil.


	3. De Supermanes Miopes

Solo dar las gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic en mi Lj o en la page española de Housemd, sois las mejores!(aunque no comenteia ¬¬) y a las martires de Lis Black next MD y Smilesfan por no perder el animo y seguir comentando! Muchas gracias!

sin mas ni mas:

**De Supermanes Miopes**

-Aquí tienes- _dice Cuddy dejando sobre la mesa un vaso de cartón lleno de café humeante. Le da un sorbo al suyo y mira a House, dispuesta a echarle en cara su falta de educación al no agradecérselo. Llevaban colaborando poco mas de un mes, pero tras la estampida de colaboradores sufrida y el incidente, la confianza había surgido rápidamente, como los hongos en las duchas publicas de la piscina._

-Pffffff_- del increíble aspersor humano, anteriormente conocido como Lisa Cuddy, salio con tremendo impulso el café con canela. Por suerte, pudo apartar la cabeza lo justo para que no dañar los papeles que se amontonaban en la mesa._

-¿Qué te pasa?- _House la miro entre confundido y preocupado. Por suerte. Lisa pudo reprimir la carcajada y la transformo, no sin gran esfuerzo, en una débil sonrisa._

-¿Usas… usas gafas?- _dijo tras aclararse la garganta e intentando disimular la sorpresa._

-Si_…- balbuceo inseguro_- tengo…_- hizo ademán de quitárselas._

-No, no_…- le paro colocando su mano sobre la de él_- es que estas…

-¿Atractivo, interesante…? – _se escondió detrás de una broma, aun no lo sabía, pero esa seria una constante en su relación._

-Raro- _dijo con una mueca_- Nunca te imaginarías a Superman con gafas- _intentó explicarse._

-Clark Kent lleva gafas_- respondió con curiosidad._

-Y por eso nadie cree que es superman – _Apartó unos papeles y se sentó sobre la mesa con cuidado_.- Con gafas eres mas…- _se acerco un poco, como pensando que parecía, por un momento House temió que le comparara con un empollón, o algo peor, un niño de papa-_ Greg- _se explico convencida._

_Esto le pilló por sorpresa, así que volvió donde se sentía mas cómodo, su terreno._

-¿Me has comparado con superman?- _le pregunto con fingida voz grave y mirada seductora._

- Bueno… si pasamos por alto el caracolillo de la frente, el musculoso cuerpo- _mientras hablaba su mirada se dirigió al techo, fingiendo máxima concentración _– los súper poderes- _apoyó_ _el dedo índice en su mentón y sin saber porque House no podía ni quería dejar de mirarla, y no era un decir, realmente no sabia porque_- y sobre todo, que Superman busca el bien de las personas ante todo…- _volvió a mirarle, House habría jurado que su mirada escondía algo, le estaba retando._

- Simples defectillos que yo he limado y perfeccionado…- _Ella bajo de la mesa con un pequeño salto_- y dime ¿A quien prefieres, a Greg o a House? (Responde a eso si te atreves)-_pensó House._

- O todo o nada_- contesto sin girarse_- no soy una mujer de medios hombres, me quedo con Gregory House- _mientras decía esto con la sangre fría de quien habla del tiempo, se sentó en su mesa, aguantándole la mirada. Ambos sonrieron, y tras apuntarse, de mutuo silencioso acuerdo, Cuddy este punto, volvieron al trabajo._


	4. Semantica

Gracias a Smilesfann y a Lis Black next MD (tienes un nombre mas cortito? te importa que te llame Lis?) por seguir comentando al pie del cañon! esto va por ustedes chicas!

**Comentad leñe!**

**Semántica**

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme?- _más que una pregunta era un mandato, no una amenaza, era un hecho, si no dejaba de mirarla, algo malo pasaría. Una oportunidad que se había presentado con lacito y todo, y House no estaba dispuesta a ser un grosero, así que contesto._

-No te estoy mirando- _estaba echado sobre la mesa, con el mentón apoyado sobre el dorso de la mano, con los puños cerrados y uno encima del otro._

- Esta bien, pues entonces, no me observes- _contesto sin levantar la vista, siguiendo con las pruebas._

-No te estoy observando- _ella soltó un sonido gutural de incredulidad_- ni te miro ni te observo, te vigilo.

_No lo soportaba más, termino de vaciar una probeta en un frasco en el que ya había otros líquidos y le miro fijamente, dándole toda su atención para que se explicase._

- Mirar y observa_- dijo sin cambiar la pose_- requieren casi deleite, disfrutar con lo que miras, fijarte en las pequeñas cosas_- paró un momento, creyendo que era suficiente explicación, pero ella seguía mirándole_- lo que yo hago es vigilarte, vigilar que hagas bien las mezclas.

-Semántica, semántica…- _murmuro volviendo al trabajo._

_House sonrió_- (esta me la apunto yo)- _pensó en un principio, antes de que se descubriera a si mismo, mirándolo, o incluso, observándola._


	5. Bonnie & Clyde MD

**Buno, siento haber tardado tanto, pero aqui os dejo el soguente capi... vamos! que si aguantais y llegasi al final os prometo un regalito.**

**Gracias Smilesfan y a Lis por comentar siempre!AGUANTAD! Va por cosotrras!!!**

**Bonnie &Clyde M.D.**

**WEEEE!!!FIESTAAA!!!LA KABRA LA KABRA LA PUT…SAN JOSE FUMA CANU…Y UNO VA EN EL CAMINO, LE ENTRAN GANAS Y PLANTA UN PINO!!**

_Esa era la banda sonora en los pasillos de la universidad esa mañana, la Navidad se acercaba y todo era felicidad y alboroto. Aun no sabían las notas y la juerga, gritos, bailes, bebidas y locura campaban a sus anchas como lógica consecuencia. CARPE DIEM!_

_House entró en la clase 87 dando una patada a la puerta, asustando en un principio a Lisa, quien estaba tomando algunas notas, pero al ver de quien se trataba tan solo sacudió la cabeza y siguió con tu trabajo._

-¡Esto es increíble!- _dijo dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa principal. Miro a Lisa quien seguía sin hacerle caso_- HE DICHO- _alzó la voz, captando al fin la atención de la aplicada colaboradora_- ¡QUE ES INCREIBLE!- _se le quedo mirando, esperando que le preguntara._

-¿Qué es increíble Greg?- _dijo con tono cansado._

-Pues ya que lo preguntas, te lo diré. ¿Te puedes creer que en el aula de Webbo hay todo un catering?- _Cuddy le escuchaba atenta, con la cabeza apoyada descuidadamente en la mano, frunciendo el ceño con fingida indignación. _

-No! Llama a la poli, yo avisare a la prensa!_- le contesto gesticulando alocadamente_- de todas formas ¿Quién es Webo?

-¿No te importa?, ese catering ha sido subvencionado por la universidad, y por lo tanto con el dinero de **TÚ** matricula, y no te dan la oportunidad ni de olerlo!

-Greg, no te hagas el defensor de causas justas conmigo_- meneo la cabeza con incredulidad_- todo esto lo haces porque, seguramente, el tal Webbo te cae mal y a demás …¿Qué haces?-_no le dejó acabar su discurso, la tomo del brazo y la sacó del laboratorio.- _

-Sígueme la corriente…- _replico House sin hacer mucho caso de los intentos de Lisa por zafarse de su mano_.- Vamos a restaurar el equilibrio en el universo_.- Lisa se paro en seco, pero él no la soltaba._ – Vamos, ellos tienen mucho, una botellita no se notara nada…porfa… - _le suplico con cara de perro abandonado y haciendo pucheros._

- Lo siento Greg, pero no pienso…- _en ese momento Webber fue a recibirles en la puerta._

-Hombre, si es el doctor House!- _dijo sonriente_ - y esta debe ser tu nueva lacayo- _miro a Cuddy de arriba a bajo, inspeccionándola, juzgándola, con unos aires de superioridad que cambiaron la cara de seguida a la joven. House lo noto rápidamente y puso en funcionamiento el plan_-Tranquilo Webo, es solo una visita de cortesía- _mientras él mantenía ocupado a Webber, Lisa se adentró en el laboratorio, todo era alegría y descontrol, por lo que nadie noto como Cuddy "cambiaba de sitio" una botella de Champagne. Con cuidado se quito la bata y ahí escondió el botín._

_Greg le seguía con la mirada, cuidando sus espaldas_. – Bueno, pues si has venido a felicitar las fiestas…- _House le puso la mano en el hombro justo a tiempo para que no viera a Cuddy guardando la botella._

- Y dime ¿cómo va todo?-_sonrió abiertamente. Webber no entendía nada._

- ¿Dónde esta tu…?- antes _de acabar la frase Cuddy le golpeo en el hombro con la mano haciendo que el se volviera justo por el lado contrario por el que ella intentaba escabullirse. Extrañado al no ver a nadie se volvió hacia House, pero para su sorpresa ya había desaparecido. De repente todo encajaba, la cara se palideció ante la sospecha de que "esos dos" le hubieran trastocado las notas de las pruebas. Con rapidez se dirigió a su mesa y respiro aliviado una vez vio todo en su sitio._

_Greg cerró la puerta tras Lisa, estaban jadeando, sin respiración por la carrera y las carcajadas. House se puso serio y le lanzo una mirada de reprimenda, como si no se creyera lo que la inflexible y recta Lisa Cuddy había hecho. Se acercó con lentitud, con la cabeza gacha y amenazante. Cuddy permanecías sonriente, retadora, apoyada en la mesa y escondiendo, a su vez, los manjares adquiridos tras ella._

_Greg apoyó sus manos en la mesa, atrapando a Lisa entre esta y él. Cada vez mas cerca, mientras hurgaba bajo la bata."_

_House palpo la botella, pero había algo más. _-Tsk, tsk… ¿que mas escondes?- _le susurro con voz ronca a apenas unos centímetros. _

_Por un momento Lisa pensó que se refería a ella, y no a lo que había tomado del laboratorio "enemigo".Su mirada era matadora, llena de picardía._

_Como pudo se volvió dándole la espalda._

_House observaba por encima de su hombro, apoyándolo con cuidado, cuando se sorprendió buscando su aroma entre su pelo._

-Antes de beber hay que comer algo… debería saberlo Doctor- _Dijo rápidamente, intentando mostrarse segura a pesar de la cercanía que le producía un placentero y calido hormigueo por la columna._

_Con solemnidad levanto la bata de laboratorio y bajo ella apareció una bandeja llena de deliciosos y coloridos canapés_.- Nadie se mete conmigo.- _sonó como una advertencia para el propio House._

-¡Ho- Ho!- _rió sorprendido, esforzándose por desterrar de su mente la pregunta de porqué, hace apenas un segundo, intentaba perderse entre sus rizos._

_Para su seguridad decidió servir el Champagne en unos frascos_ – Y ahora que ya hemos establecido el orden en el universo¿por qué brindamos?

-¡Por Clyde!- _contesto Lisa alzando su cubeta._

-¡Por Bonnie!-_replico Greg sonriente, mientras se apuntaba mentalmente que no debía molestar a esta aplicada y sorprendente alumna de primero, a no ser, claro, que quisiera divertirse. _


	6. The Final Countdown

**Bueno...ya sabeis a quienes os lo dedico, no? pues a las de siempre por seguir aguantando el toston...**

**Resumen: Llegas las vacaciones de navidad...**

**The Final Countdown I**

**Aula 87**

-¿Ya te vas_?- preguntó mas fastidiado que sorprendido, mirándola por encima de las gafas que caían pesadamente sobre su nariz. Sabía que se iría, sabía que esto tendría que pasar. Se había descubierto muchas veces pensando en este momento, para terminar riéndose de lo patético que resultaba. No se iba para siempre, volvería¿verdad?... y si no fuera así, siempre podría ir a buscarla…_

-Si- _contesto sin mirarle_-el avión sale a las 12 y si no me doy prisa…- _como una autómata se equito la bata, mirando al suelo, el sentimiento de culpa pesaba demasiado como para mirarle frente a frente_-(¿pero que estas pensando?, no es como si no lo fueras a ver otra vez, no lo abandonas)- _se repetía enfadada consigo misma_- (solo te vas a casa, vas a tomarte unas merecidas vacaciones, ha a lejarte de los libros por unos días y_ …_-_alzo la mirada_- de él- _al encontrarle aun mirando hacia ella, bajo la cabeza como un resorte, estaba vigilándola, como a el le gustaba decir, aunque ella sabia muy bien que la observaba. No puedo evitar sonreír ante aquel recuerdo. _

_Greg se sentía ridículo por esa sonrisa,_ (¿de que se ríe?)- Así que te vas a casa- _de acuerdo, no le darían un EMI a la frase más elocuente por esto, pero cada vez estaba mas cerca de la puerta y aunque no entendía muy bien el porque, necesitaba alargar ese momento._

-Si...- _Cuddy se volvió, apartando la mano del pomo de la puerta. Greg sonrió, parece que ella tampoco tenía muchas ganas de irse._

-Y…- _ella le observaba, no le importaba admitirlo, disfrutaba con cada movimiento y palabra_. - ¿Qué tal un café antes de irte?-

_Dudó un poco_- No se… el trafico esta imposible y a estas horas los taxis… _- busco unas excusas no muy convincentes_

- Son las 6, tienes tiempo de sobra y además, siempre puedo llevarte yo.- _No espero a que contestase, abrió la puerta mientras con la otra mano, firmemente, le hacia salir del Aula camino a la cafetería._

_Durante todo el trayecto no la soltó, sujetándole la cintura con las dos manos, tras de ella, guiándola por los pasillos. La conocía bastante bien como para saber que siempre se salía con la suya, y esta vez no iba a permitir que se escapase. Lo que no se le pasaba por la mente era las pocas intenciones que ella tenia de librarse de su invitación._

- ¿Tu no vas a casa?- _le pregunto tras quemarse la lengua con el café_.

-Si- _contesto algo mas serio_- solo que un poco mas tarde, aun estamos a 23.

- ¿No tienes muchas ganas de ir? Míralo por el lado bueno, al menos, podrás de alejarte de todo esto- _dijo simulando un escalofrió de repulsión mientras señalaba a su alrededor._

- ¡Vaya! Gracias por lo que me toca- _escondió su sonrisa tras la taza de café._

-Sabes que no es eso…

- ¡No! Claro… No, en serio, es solo que en mi casa no tengo mucho que hacer_- le incomodaba hablar de su familia, tras 3 meses de trabajo codo con codo, ya iba conociendo sus ticks y la mirada esquiva y un repentino picor en el cuello no era buena señal_- eso es todo.

-Bueno, siempre puedes pasarte por Nueva York si te aburres… tienes mi teléfono…

-Descuida- _House miro el reloj_- Bueno, son las 10¿no crees que es mejor que nos pongamos en camino?

-¡Mierda!- _dijo golpeándose en la frente y saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo del local._

-EH! Si no tenias dinero para pagar, no haberme invitado- _grito tras ella._

_Media hora mas tarde Cuddy bajaba de su casa con una pequeña mochila, lo justo para una semana en casa. Aun iba acelerada, roja como un tomate, mientras intentaba alcanzar el autobús que le llevaría al aeropuerto._

_**PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **__Cuando intentaba cruzar una moto casi le atropella._

-Eres idiota o…- _dijo dándole una patada a la moto._

-Eh! Me tratas muy mal para ser tu chofer!- _cuando levanto la cara las ganas de pegarle a la moto desaparecieron, pero las de pegarle al conductor iban en aumento._

-¿Estas loco? Podrías…podrías_…- le gritaba en medio de la calle como una energúmena, mientras Greg, para disimular, iba haciendo gestos a todos los que les miraban, dándoles a entender que estaba un poco loca_.- ¡Deja de hacer eso_!- le ordeno dándole un manotazo._

- Auch- _a la fingida cara de dolor le siguió una de placer sazonada con una sonrisa de medio lado_- tosco y agresivo, me gusta…- _mientras, con cara de enfado, Lisa le señalaba amenazante con el dedo índice._- ¡Vale!, tranquila, ya te había visto, era solo un susto. Lo de llevarte iba en serio.

- No gracias me voy en el…autobús_- el tono de su voz iba decreciendo a la misma velocidad que el autobús se alejaba._

-Anda sube- _le dijo dándole un casco. Lisa se subió de mala gana con la mochila a la espalda_.- Esta me la debes- _le advirtió Greg mientras volvía a poner la moto en marcha._

_-_Arranca_- ordeno_ _al tiempo que le golpeaba el casco con el de él._

**11:30Horas Aeropuerto de Michigan**

-Bueno, ya es hora de embarcar_- dijo señalando hacia la puerta de embarque_.

-Si, eso parece- _Cuddy le miro confundida al verle rascarse el cuello y desviar la mirada._

-Pues… lo de pasarte por Nueva York iba en serio- _sonrió sin saber muy bien que decir._

-¿Es que les ha dicho a tus padres que te has echado un novio de ultimo año?

-No seas idiota¡claro que no! Y si lo hubiera dicho, ni por asomo se parecería a ti- _se defendió arrogante_.

**Pi pu pi-Pi pu pi**

- Pasajeros del vuelo 1013 a Nueva York, embarquen por la puerta 8, ultima llamada.

**Pi pu pi-Pi pu pi**

-Hasta la vuelta- _se despidió sacudiendo la mano torpemente._

Él tan solo sonrió mientras la veía dirigirse a la puerta.

-(No mires, no mires, no mires)- _susurraba en voz baja mientras se acercaba a la azafata._ _Cuando iba a entregarel billete, sin darse cuenta levanto la cabeza, pero Greg ya no estab alli._

-Señorita- _le dijo la azafata para llamar su atención_

-Si perdone- _algo triste le dio el billete cuando notó unos golpes en el hombro_- ¿Greg¿Que haces aquí?

-Me has invitado ¿no?- _La cara de Cuddy era un poema, mezcla de terror y… pánico_- sabia que era un farol,- _frunció el ceño_- anda que hay gente esperando- _le dijo sonriente._

**Casa de los Cuddy- Queens- Nueva York-**

-¡Ha llegado Lisa, ha llegado Lisa!!!!- _Gritaba Abigail, una de las primas de Lisa, por toda la casa._

-Hola- _Toda la casa estaba llena de familiares, haciendo preparativos para el Hanukkah._

_Tras varios y largos minutos de bienvenida, y de cómo has crecido y demás, todos se sentaron en el salón._

-Y dime Lisa¿que tal te va?- _le preguntó su tía Nadinne_

-Pues…

- ¿Como le va a ir_?- interrumpió su padre_,- perfectamente, siempre ha sido una buena trabajadora, como todos los Cuddys

-Bueno yo…- _dijo algo tímida. Lisa era la primera Cuddy que iba a la universidad y su familia tenia muchas esperanzas en ella._

- ¿Sabéis que es la única colaboradora en una investigación muy importante?- _dijo su padre orgulloso_- elegida entre más de 100, más de 1000¿que digo¡Más de 2000 alumnos al menos!

-A decir verdad, no es que me eligieran, técnicamente fui la única que resistió…- _intento quitarle importancia._

-¡JA! La única que resistió, cientos de chicos fuertes y varoniles, y la única que soporto la presión fue ella- _su padre le miraba presumido_.- Lo que yo decía¡toda una Cuddy!

-Déjalo que disfrute- _le susurro la madre._

**Meryland Mañana del 25 de Diciembre**

_Se dice que, cuando un grupo se reúne alrededor de una mesa y todos permanecen callados un instante al mismo tiempo, ha pasado un ángel. Pero si tomamos por ejemplo la casa de los House, podríamos decir que lo que pasaba no era un ángel, si sino un batallón entero, y si cambiamos la palabra ángel, por demonios, aun seria mas exacto. _

_El único sonido era el de los cubiertos golpeando el la vajilla y el vino llenando los vasos._

- Y dime Greg- _su madre intento romper el hielo, dar el primer paso, si hacia una batalla campal o a una amena conversación, no sabia decir_.- ¿Qué tal la universidad?

-Bien- _le respondió_- estoy haciendo un estudio y puede que…- _le contestaba animado hasta que su padre le hizo callar, cortando su discurso._

-Una investigación¿eh?- _dijo vacilante_- ¿Te acuerdas de Richardson?- _dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa_.- ¿Greg?- _alzo la voz para llamar su atención_.

-No, no le recuerdo¿Debería?- _le devolvió la mirada con una fingida sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, peor sus ojos hablaban de forma muy diferente._

-El hijo del Teniente Richardson ha empezado este año la universidad¿seguro que no te acuerdas? Es un buen muchacho, su padre no para de hablar de él, presumiendo a todas horas, esta muy orgulloso de él.

- No, lo siento, no me acuerdo.

-¿Seguro…

- ¿Por qué no dejas de andarte por las ramas y sueltas ya lo que sea? Eso no es muy de marines¿no? Ir por detrás, silenciosos como serpientes, tenia entendido que los marines eran tipos rudos y claros.

- Pues Micky, el hijo del Teniente Richardson…

-Dios lo bendiga- _interrumpió haciendo que su padre perdiera más aun la paciencia._

- Le hablo a su padre de tu investigación y de tu comportamiento.

-No es mi culpa si no pueden afrontar la vida real, fuera de esta base y lejos de sus papas.

- La labor de todo buen capitán es saber llevar a sus hombres…

-Pues menos mal que soy medico…

-Para el caso es lo mismo.

-Yo no te digo como jugar a tus batallitas, así que no me vengas diciendo como hacer mi trabajo.- _alzo la voz_- simplemente hice lo que tú, pensé que estarías contento, si no puedes, ni lo intentes, no me sirves. Además, tan mal no lo hice, hay un superviviente.

_La madre de House no se metió en la conversación, simplemente se levanto y empezó a recoger los platos, aun llenos de comida._

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

_Greg se froto los ojos con energía, cansado._

- No se… creo que… ¿Perdona?,- _dijo en tono jocoso, sabiendo que eso desquiciaria más aun a su padre_- somos solo ella y yo, no creo que piense que le hablo a los ratones…

- He tenido a miles de hombres a mi cargo, y a todos ellos les he llamado por su apellido, me conozco el nombre de todos y cada …

- ¡Claro! Crusoe le llama a un negro Viernes y Defoe es un genio, pero si lo hago yo…

_Las voces cada vez más altas y el aliento escupiendo fuego._

-No te consiento que…

-No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer pasar el mal rato de echar a tu propio hijo, la oveja negra, ya me voy yo para que puedas hacerte el mártir delante de tus camaradas.

_Cogió su chaqueta y salio de la casa._

-¿Sigue la oferta en pie?- _le pregunto a la persona al otro lado del auricular._- No te preocupes, te veo en el aeropuerto mañana.

_A la mañana siguiente su madre entro en la habitación donde preparaba la maleta para marcharse. No decía nada, no sabia muy bien que decir, así que se quedo apoyada en la puerta, buscando en él aquel niño que lloraba en su regazo. Pero ya era mayor, el regazo de su madre se le había quedado pequeño y sus palabras de consuelo barato quedaban obsoletas, quizás así era mejor._

-Siento lo que ha pasado_- dijo mientras cerraba la maleta_.- no ha sido buena idea, debí de haberlo previsto.- _su silencio le incomodaba, a veces le molestaba eso de ella, no que no le protegiera, o que escurriera el bulto con los primeros gritos. Lo que realmente le molestaba es que no se atreviera a decirle si pensaba igual que su padre, si para ella, al igual que para él, también era un fracaso._- Se me olvidaba, te he traído esto. – _Le tendió un paquete envuelto en brillante papel verde, con un gran lazo rojo atándolo bien fuerte. Ella no lo acepto, simplemente se hecho a sus brazos, llorando como cuando él era pequeño, buscando, esta vez ella, refugio en su regazo._

- Eh! Dale una oportunidad,- _le devolvió el abrazo con mas fuerza_- al menos podrías mirarlo antes de llorar- _le beso el pelo_- me ha costado mucho elegirlo.- _El se sentó al borde de la cama y se dio unos golpes sobre la pierna para que su madre se sentara sobre él_.-Vamos ábrelo- _sus manos temblorosas eran torpes para abrir el regalo. Con la rapidez que sus manos le permitían abrió la pequeña caja-_ Greg- _dijo llevándose la mano a la boca, intentando, sin mucho éxito, parar la lluvia salada que caía descontrolada de sus ojos. El regalo era un broche, en cuyo interior había una foto de él y su padre, ambos vestidos iguales, con el traje de gala de la marina. Greg parecía un muñeco a escala de su padre, el mismo porte serio y soberbio, mirando hacia el frente. Mientras miraba la foto su madre no podía evitar pensar cuando había cambiado todo eso_.- Me alegro que te guste, pero tengo un avión que coger- _Tras darle un beso a su madre, salio de la casa, mirando hacia atrás, intentando recordar algún momento feliz, si es que los hubo._

**27 de Diciembre.**

_Lisa andaba de un lado para otro nerviosa._

-¿Qué le pasa a tu prima?- _le pregunto su madre a Nadinne_.

-No tengo ni idea, lleva así desde ayer, después de que alguien la llamara por teléfono.

- Ahora venimos mama- _dijo mientras cogía las llaves y el bolso_- vamos Nadinne.

_Una vez dentro del coche, su prima le preguntó.-_ ¿Se puede saber donde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa- _contesto excitada_-

**Una vez el aeropuerto.**

-Vamos¡dime a quien hemos venido a recoger!- _casi suplicando_.

-¡De eso nada!, ya queda poco, así te dará mas ilusión- _le decía, mientras con la mirada buscaba a alguien entre la marea de pasajeros_

**PIN PIN PI**

EL VUELO 684 PROCEDENTE DE FLORIDA HA REALIZDO SU ATERRIZAJE. LA SALIDA DE SUS OCUPANTES SE REALIZARA POR LA PUERTA 21.

**PIN PIN PI**

- Vamos_- le ordeno Lisa a su prima arrastrándola por todo el aeropuerto hasta la puerta numero 21_

**PIN PIN PI**

LOS PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 1013 PROCEDENTE DE MARYLAND PROCEDERAN A SU DESEMBERCO POR LA PUERTA 6

**PIN PIN PI**

_House bajó del avión de los primeros, y se dispuso a buscar a su amigo, quien supuestamente, le debería estar esperando._

-Eh! Madelman!- _le gritó desde el fondo Crandal. Greg lo pudo divisar entre tal maremagnun de cabezas dando saltos como un loco._ - ¿Qué tal el viaje_?- le pregunto una vez había llegado a él._

- Bien… aaaaaahhhh- _grito con dolor_.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- dijo Crandal agachándose a su lado.

- No, es simplemente… supongo que es por llevar tantas horas sentado en el avión- decía masajeándose la pierna.

-No te preocupes, yo te llevo la maleta – se ofreció preocupado.

-¡Gracias!- _contesto dándole con rapidez la maleta_- y dime ¿Dónde esta mi carruaje?- _pregunto acelerando el paso_- Vamos date prisa¡que no se diga!

-Esta me la pagas.

* * *

-¡Yeta!- _gritaron las dos al ver a su abuela bajar del avión._

-¡Ah¡Mis niñas!- _dijo dándoles un abrazo_- ¿se ha enterado alguien?

-No, ya sabes que soy buena guardadnos secretos.

_Entre las dos se hicieron cargo del as maletas y pusieron camino al coche._

* * *

-Me alegro que estés aquí, sin ti no seria lo mismo- _dijo Crandal mientras guardaba las maletas en el coche._

-Ya ves, para que veas lo importante que eres para mí- _dijo pellizcándole en la mejilla._

-No_- le paro antes de que se metiera en el coche_- Es nuevo, ni pienses que te vas a subir con eso- _dijo señalando a la lata de Coca cola._

-Esta bien… eres un poco tikismikis¿lo sabias_?- le dio un ultimo trago y tiro descuidado la lata por encima del hombro, cayendo sobre un Ford azul, manchando el capo._

- Hijo de…- _dijo cogiendo la lata y tirándosela al coche que acababa de salir del aparcamiento._

-Lisa, cariño – _le reprendió su abuela._

**31 de Diciembre**

-Malas noticias Lisa- _su prima, Nadinne entro en la habitación como una exhalación y no con muy buena cara._ – Joel, me obligan a llevarlo- _se tiro sobre la cama con todo el dramatismo. Joel era el hermano pequeño de Nadinne._

-Tampoco es para…

-¿Qué no es para tanto?- _Nadinne saco la cabeza de entre los cojines_- ¡ES EL ACABOSE¡Es un mocoso de 15 años!

- Vamos Nadinne, no hace ni cuatro años que nosotras teníamos su edad.

- Ya, pero aun así, las mujeres maduramos antes. Pero si hay que hacer el sacrificio se hará- _dijo metida totalmente en su papel de mártir_.

_Este iba a ser el primer año en que dejaran ir solas a ver la cuenta atrás en Time Square, si para ello tenían que hacer de canguro de Joel, estaban dispuestas a hacer el sacrificio._

**20 Horas, 4 para la media noche**

-Wooo¡No me lo puedo creer tío¡Vamos a pasar el año nuevo en Nueva York!

-Recuérdame que no te vuelva a dar azúcar, te excita demasiado – _le dijo Greg a su amigo._

-Vamos no me lo chafes, es mi primer fin de año aquí.

_House se para frente a un quiosco que vendían gorros, matasuegras y todo tipo de artículos para fiestas._

-¿Tienes 30 pavos?

-¿Para que?

-¿Los tienes_?- no se fiaba mucho, pero aun así se los dio._

- Ahora si que estamos listos- _dijo colocándole un gorro de marinero en la cabeza.- _Vamos a arrasar_- se coloco el suyo y se dirigieron a la masa de gente que ya se había formado en Time Square._

**23:50**

-¡Solo diez minutos, solo diez minutos!!- _Gritaba excitada Nadinne_

- Lisa_- le llamo Joel_- ¿Conoces la tradición de darse un beso cuando dan las doce?- _Lisa le miraba sorprendida-_ No estoy hablando de uno con lengua, solo un beso para celebrar el año nuevo- _Lisa no sabia si pensar que era un niño encantador o un __pequeño pervertido._

_House y Crandal hablaban animadamente con un grupo de jóvenes que habían conocido esa misma tarde._

-Dame diez pavos- _le dijo Greg_

-No- _contestó y siguió "hablando" con una de las chicas_.

-Tío, que me han echado de mi casa en Navidad¿No te doy pena? Dame diez pavos para comprar algo de beber- _Crandal le miro intentando intimidarle_-

¿Qué?- _preguntó Greg con cara de inocente. Crandal_ _se metió la mano en el bolsillo y dio el dinero_.

- No tardes- _le grito mientras se alejaba._

**23:55**

- ¡JOEL_!- House creyó reconocer esa voz_- ¡JOEL ESTAMOS AQUÍ!- _la busco entre miles de cabezas, por una vez le valía ser tan alto. Tan solo vio unos rizos negros, pero para él fue suficiente para saber de quien se trataba_.- ¿Se puede saber donde estabas?- _le gritaba Cuddy al niño_- solo faltan cinco minutos y tu te vas por ahí.- _Alguien le golpeaba en el hombro insistente mente_- Un momento- _otra vez los golpecitos y Cuddy cada vez mas nerviosa_- Un momento- _volvió a decir sin mirar_**-(60 seg.)** ¿Qué pasaría si te …?- _otra vez los golpecitos en el hombro_- LE HE DICHO QUE_- Lisa se volvió roja de ira, tomando al tipo por la pechera e intimidándolo con la mirada_. **(30 seg)**_ Se acercó un poco mas, entrecerrando los ojos, intentando enfocar bien la cara de aquel ¿marinero?_- ¿Greg?-_ inclino un poco la cabeza, sin entender ni creer lo que estaba viendo¿Gregory House con gorro de marinero?_ **(15 seg.)**

_Greg no sabia que decir, tan solo le sonreía. Su primera idea no era esta, pero no sabia porque depravado instinto, la ira en sus ojos le parecía de los mas excitante_. (El momento perfecto)- _pensó_ **(10 seg.) **_Sin esperar a que la bola empezara a caer, coloco su mano sobre su mentón, acariciándolo y recreándose en su sedoso tacto, y al mismo tiempo despistándola con ese casto movimiento para llegar a su objetivo._

_A pesar de que sus labios parecían seguros del terreno que pisaban, su lenguaje corporal no decía lo mismo y a medida que se iba acercando, hasta llegar a su meta deseada, sus piernas se iban curvando para salvaguardar al pequeño Greggo de un posible daño colateral_ .**(7 seg.) **_Pero a medida que el beso se expandía en el tiempo, se fue relajando, aunque no todo lo que quería, ya que con la otra mano mantenía a un mocoso, suponía que se trataba del tal Joel, lo suficientemente apartado, con el gorro tapándole la cara, para que sus puros ojos no se pervirtieran, y de paso evitar que los manotazos que le estaba dando al aire no llegaran a el._

_La gente a su alrededor seguía con la cuente atrás._

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**00:00** _La bola cayó finalmente y con ella una lluvia de papelillos de miles de colores y de los altavoces, a todo volumen Auld Lang Syne cantada a coro por todos los que abarrotaban Time Square._

**FELIZ 1983**

_Ambos mordían y besaban, herían con sus dientes y curaban con sus labios, sonreían y se recreaban en el momento, disfrutaban de él y temían el final_.

-Auch- _Greg se separo violenta mente. Al notarlo Lisa abrió los ojos y se encontró con un House dolorido agarrándose con fuera la espinilla. No tuvo que pensar mucho para averiguar que, por la cara que satisfacción que tenia Joel, él era el causante del dolor repentino de Greg._

- ¡Eh¡Greg!- _escucho a Crandal decir su nombre_.

- Y tu, no te rías tanto Damian, que a quien ha besado es a mi- _le dijo al niño a quien se le borro la sonrisa en el acto._

- ¿Greg?- _volvió a escuchar a su amigo._

- ¿Te veo en Michigan?- _le preguntó tras haber localizado a su amigo entre la multitud ya borracha._

- De acuerdo- _asintió_

_Ninguna sabía muy bien que decir o que hacer, a los dos les había pillado de sorpresa._

_Cuando ya se iba, volvió de nuevo sobre sus pasos_. – Feliz año nuevo- _y le dio un beso ligero, dejando en sus labios un rastro amargo tras una explosión de sabor._

_Y tras sacarle la lengua a Joel en señal de victoria Cuddy le vio alejarse entre la multitud._

_COMENTAD!!!! este capi ha sido inspirado por la foto The kiss (creo que se llama asi) donde un marinero le da un beso a una enfermera cuando entra triunfante el ejercito norteamericano en paris_


	7. La Primavera

**Channnnn y volvemos de las vacas de Navidad...¿que pasara?¿que no pasara? seguid leyendo y lo descubrireis!!**

**Dedicado a Lis, gracias por seguirlo despues de las vacaciones, a Smilesfann, por comentar TODO, a herms wasley!!, que se animo a comentar en este ultimo capi! GRACIAS!!! SEGUID COMENTANDO LEÑE!**

**La Primavera…**

_Enero, Febrero… Las hojas del calendario caían con pasmosa facilidad, las semanas y los días parecían a cortarse y 24 horas siete días a la semana, ya nos le parecía suficiente. La cuenta atrás les estaba comiendo el terreno y les arrinconaba en el precipicio, al filo del 15 de Mayo, día en el que todo el trabajo de un año, para Cuddy, y casi tres, para House, se sometería a la criba de las revista de medicina más importante de los estados unidos, Nature Medicine._

_El beso, por lo tanto, había quedado en un supuesto segundo plano, dormitando. Ninguno le había querido dar ninguna segunda lectura, nada diferente a una simple felicitación de año nuevo, o una broma para buscarle las cosquillas._

_Pero, aunque escondido, de vez en cuando, esa algo extraño y escurridizo se daba un paseo por la superficie dejando caos y confusión a su paso._

**Marzo**

-Me da igual lo que digas, coges tus cosas y ya estas fuera de aquí- _dijo en tono de reprimenda, de pie, descansando sobre los nudillos apoyados fuertemente en la mesa._

- No puedo, aun no_- le contesto sin dirigirle la mirada. House no sabia que mas hacer o decir, la intimidación había fallado¿Qué más le quedaba? Se alejo de la mesa en un movimiento rápido mientras pensaba una táctica más apropiada, una forma de poder convencerla. Mientras pensaba paseándose por delante de Lisa se frotaba la frente pensativo._

-Si en lugar de hacer footing estuvieras trabajando, podríamos terminarlo antes_- le reprendió._

-Lisa_- el dialogo, ultimo recurso_- vamos, esta casi terminado, nos quedan aun dos meses para terminarlo, y vamos muy bien de tiempo- _cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado_- vamos- _puso su mejor voz de Gregito, eso chico que todas las madres querían para sus hijas, una voz dulce y franca, un tono que le había costado años dominar_- a demás, no quiero que todo el recuerdo que te lleves de tu primer año de universidad sea estar encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes_.- iba por buen camino, ella se volvió a mirarlo, al menos había conseguido su atención._- no fuiste a las fiestas de Halloween, ni tampoco a las de Navidad_,- intento corregirle pero Greg se le adelanto_- vale que eres Judía, pero es lo bueno que tienen las fiestas universitarias, que todo se reduce a alcohol, nada de sentimiento religioso. No puedes perderte también la fiesta de primavera.

-¿Pero y esto?

_House no podía creerlo, estaba funcionando. Tosió un poco para camuflar la emoción_ -No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo, es mi estudio¿no?-_ mientras decía esto le cogía la mano para ganarse su confianza.- _Es más, no vengas el Viernes, ya me encargaré yo.- _le lanzó una sonrisa matadora, efectiva 100 por 100_

- De acuerdo, pues supongo que nos vemos el… ¿Lunes?-

-Hasta el lunes, y no te preocupes por mi_,- puso cara de mártir_- yo me quedaré cuidando de los pequeñines- _dijo señalando a los ratones que jugueteaban en las jaulas_.

_Lisa se dirigió lentamente y tranquila hacia la puerta, como si en realidad no quisiera irse. Antes de salir por la puerta volvió la cabeza y vio a Greg concentrado tomando notas. Levanto la vista con cara de ocupado_- Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta-

_Pero todo era fachada, nada mas cerrar la puerta salió corriendo por los pasillos hasta salir del edificio._

-¡A funcionado!- le _gritó a unas chicas que le esperaban en la puerta_- ¡ha funcionado!- _No solo había conseguido salir antes y quedar como una chica responsable, también había conseguido engañar a Greg House. _

-Eres mala Lisa_- le dijo Ana dándole un empujón_

-Ya lo se- _contesto con cara de disgusto fingida_- tengo un nudo aquí…

-Eso no son remordimientos nena_- dijo Matt divertida_- ¡¡¡son los nervios por la marcha que nos vamos a meter!!- _gritó a tiempo que se apoyaba en sus amigas para dar saltos._

- 5, 4, 3_- contaba en voz baja_-que le den, ya tiene que haberle dado tiempo de salir- _decía mientras a toda prisa se quitaba la bata y salía por la puerta en dirección a casa de Crandal, donde habían quedado para ir a una de las numerosas fiestas de primavera que había esa noche._

**Fiesta de la Primavera**

_Todo eran luces y sombras, flashes de rojo, azul, verde…, en cierto modo mareante, pero de una forma agradable. Hacia tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto así que no se lo pensó dos veces para salir a la pista a bailar el ultimo éxito de David Bowie, Let's dance. _

_No le importaba el humo del tabaco, que mañana se tuviera que quedar media hora en la ducha para quitarse el olor, no le importaba el dolor de cabeza que seguramente le torturaría nada mas salir el sol. Nada le importaba, había logrado engañar a Gregory House y estaba con sus amigas ¿Qué más se podía pedir? _

-¡RONDA DE TEQUILA!- _gritaba Matt desde la otra esquina de la barra._

-(Bueno, quizás si se podía pedir más_…)- pensó mientras se dirigía donde sus amigas estaban preparando en ritual._

-eh!- _dijo Ana antes de tragar el tequila_- ¿ese no es tu jefe?- _Lisa la miró_

-Nah, me dijo que él seguiría con la investigación…- _contestó sin mirar, sabia que si era cierto algo le empujaría a discutir con el y pedirle explicaciones, y todo estaba yendo tan bien…_

-Sip¿pero quien es la rubiales_?- pregunto Matt intentando fijar la mirada, pero esta no era la primera ronda de tequilas y eso pasa factura._

_Como un resorte Lisa volvió la cabeza._

-¡Wowowowowowo, cuate¡Aquí hay tomate!- _bromeo con acento mejicano Ana al ver la reacción de su amiga._

- No digas tonterías_- replico sin volver la cabeza, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando ocultar su interés para preocuparse de lo que Ana o Matt opinaran._

_**SPLAS!**__ La rubia le dejo marcado los cinco dedos, incluido anillo, en el moflete y salio lo más rápido que pudo de la discoteca._

-Uh_!- Crandal le hundió el puño en el estomago y salio tras la chica_.

-Wo! Le están dando de lo lindo ¿hay que pagar ticket o es gratis?- _pregunto Matt._

- Pregúntaselo a Lisa, de la forma en la que camina me parece que lo va a preguntar- _contestó Ana mientras Cuddy se encaminaba con paso decidido hacia donde yacía un Gregory House sin manos suficientes para intentar aliviar el dolor._

-Dijiste que seguirías con el estudio- _Geg no podía verle la cara, pero por el tono de voz, la noche, que había empezado muy movidita, terminaría estrellándose._

-Si vas a pegarme_- dijo intentando recomponerse_- espera al menos que me recupere…-

-No voy a pegarte.- _dijo ofendida._

-¿En serio?, una lastima, porque le empiezo a coger el gustillo- _contesto fingiendo una sonrisa._

-Mañana a las 9 en el laboratorio.- _tras ordenarle esto dio media vuelta y se dirigió donde estaban sus amigas-_

-WE! –_gritó_- ¿Quién manda aquí?

_Ella se volvió, le miro, pero no con encara de enfado¡ah no! La cara de enfado Made In Cuddy era para los niños que no se comían la col o el hígado que les preparaba mamá, para los que tiraban los papeles al suelo, para los cazadores de animales en peligro de extinción, afortunados ellos, esa cara era más que odio, esa cara era de uso exclusivo para Gregory House._

- ¡Pues mándame pa'l chiringuito!- _susurró como un niño pequeño, mitad rogando por que no se enterara, mitad porque sus palabras llegaran a sus oídos, por ver cuan lejos era capaz de ir. Bueno… para ser sinceros, esta última opción ganaba por goleada._

-No me digas que vas a dejar que…ese nos fastidie la fiesta- _dijo Ana intentando convencerla- _

-Ana tiene razón, son solo las 4!- _suplico Matt_

- Y mi madre dice que acostarse enfadada te hace tener pesadillas.

-Eso es si comes mucho- _contradijo Matt_

-Eh! A mi me produce pesadillas lo que me da la gana

-Esta bien, esta bien… me habéis convencido, QUE RULE EL TEQULA!!- _gritaba mientras iban camino de otra discoteca._

-Ron Ron Ron otra botella de Ron ron ron_- Lisa y Ana miraron confundidas a Matt quien las tenia rodeadas por el hombro cantando_.- ¿Qué¡tequila no pega en la estrofa!

-No es que sea muy a menudo, pero cuando tiene razón, tiene razón- _comentó Ana_

-**¡RON RON RON OTRA BOTELLA DE RON RON RON**!- _se fueron cantando calle abajo._

**Aula 87- 10 de la mañana siguiente**

_Lisa descansaba tranquila sobre la mesa principal. Los brazos, a modo de improvisada almohada, le proporcionaban el hueco perfecto en el que reposar la cabeza. Bajo ella algunas notas sobre el estudio que se veían amenazadas por un gotera viscosa que parecía desafiar la gravedad._

_Por el pasillo se acercaba un Greg sin mucho control sobre sus extremidades inferiores y riéndose a cada tropiezo. Gafas oscuras, camisa arrugada y zapatos manchados de algo que no sabia muy bien que era pero, por el olor, no podía ser algo bueno._

_Entro en la habitación y se encontró lo que ya esperaba, a Lisa Cuddy, esa mosca cojonera tan… deliciosa y puñetera como siempre. ¿Cómo siempre? Bueno, quizás lo de puñetera se podía eliminar en este momento, su cara reflejaba tranquilidad. De repente ella hizo un sonido de fastidio seguido de la cara enfurruñada más sugestiva que en la vida había visto,_ -(hasta en sueños es una puñetera.)- _Pensó a medida que se_ _acercaba._

-Lisa- _susurro mientras le tiraba suavemente del cabello, haciendo que un escalofrió inconsciente le sacudiera el cuerpo. Greg paró enseguida ante la posibilidad de verse pillado en tan humillante situación, pero le divertía la idea de ser él el causante de tales espasmos involuntarios. Falsa alarma_ –Liiiissssaaaa_- volvió a canturrearle al oído pero esta vez dio un paso mas aya, se atrevió a acariciarla, primero la mejilla, la frente, una pequeña caricia a esa nariz tan altiva. Al acariciarle la nariz parece que Lisa sintió un cosquilleo, provocando que diera un manotazo en el aire y moviera la cabeza bruscamente en la otra dirección._

_Entonces decidió que ya había tentado demasiado a la suerte y ya era hora de tener un poco de diversión. Salio del laboratorio con cuidado para volver a entrar de nuevo, pero esta vez dando un portazo._

-¡Buenos días nos de el señor!- (mala idea el portazo cuando hay resaca.)- _pensó antes incluso de soltar la puerta. Lisa dio un respingo saliendo bruscamente de su ensoñación. Tardo un poco en situarse. _

-¿Eh?- _respondió aun entre las nubes._

- He dicho buenos días- _esta vez controló el volumen, aun sujetándose la cabeza_.

_Cuando Lisa se dio cuenta de donde estaba se recompuso enseguida y tomo una actitud ocupada, intentando descifrar que estaba haciendo antes de quedarse dormida._

-Ejem- _La interrumpió House. Cuando ella le miro con disimulo, greg se froto la mejilla, ella no entendía. Tras un rato jugando al mimo, se dio por vencido_- LA BABILLA- (auch, gritar malo gritar malo)- _se repetía mientras se agarraba la cabeza, como si pudiera explotarle en cualquier momento_.

_Lisa se limpio los restos de saliva con todo el aplomo que la situación le permitía.-_ ¡Menos mal que has venido! Dije a las 9 y son las…-

-Exacto, es muy temprano, demasiado temprano diría yo.-

- Si te hubieras quedado como prometiste…-

-No fue mi culpa, era Jueves de primavera y aquí el súper ratón y minie tenían ganas de estar solitos¿Qué esperabas? Les di para condones y les desee suerte. Aunque he de confesarte que no fui muy sincero… me fastidia cuando la gente a mi alrededor mete y yo no…

-¿Por eso fue el numerito de anoche?- _cada vez hundía la cabeza mas entre sus brazos._

- ¿Eh¡No!, un consejo, nunca te metas entre un amigo y su chica- _dijo señalando la mejilla aun enrojecida._

-¿Qué pasó?- _le pregunto con un hilo de voz, los ojos cerrados y esperando al tren que le llevase directa al país de los sueños._

-¡Vamos!- _dijo_ _al tiempo que tiraba de ella para que se levantara de la silla._

-¿Eh¿Que?- _casi despierta_-

- Me estas poniendo los apuntes llenos de babas y ahora mismo no creo que sepas distinguir bien entre una rata y la mesa de laboratorio, así que te llevo a casa.

-No no podemos- _dijo zafándose de su agarre_-

- O nos vamos por las buenas, o por las malas

-¡Jassssshhh!- _el principio de la carcajada burlona se mezclo con un bostezo_.- Valevalevalevale!- _dijo apresurada cuando noto la manos de House en su cadera, dispuesto a cargarla hasta su casa._

**Piso de Cuddy**

- No es necesario que me acompañes hasta dentro_- dijo mientras abría la puerta con la llave-_

- No me fío de ti, hasta que no te vea en la camita no me voy, eres capaz de volver y ponerte a babear allí con pijama y todo_.- ella sonrió._

- ¿También tienes que verme como me pongo el pijama?- _dijo sacando unos pantalones y camiseta de un cajón._

-No, pero seria un bonito detalle- _se tiro descuidado encima de la cama_- teniendo en cuenta que te he traído sana y salva…- _No hizo falta decir nada, su mirada lo decía todo, House se levanto y salio por la puerta_.- aguafiestas.

_Mientras se ponía el pijama no podía evitar sonreírse y sopesar las posibilidades de dejarle pasar…-¡_NO_!- se dijo mientras se ponía con demasiado énfasis los pantalones del pijama._

- Voy por el salón, ya estoy cerca del sofá…- _decía mientras se alejaba_- si te arrepientes solo tienes que decirlo_- Lisa reía desde su cuarto, tapándose hasta la cabeza para no escuchar sus insinuaciones poco castas._- Sofá aammmm- _dejo escapar un quejido de satisfacción cuando paso su mano por una manta, la mas suave que en la vida había tocado, que descansaba en e l respaldo del cada vez mas apetecible mueble_.- Solo un ratito- _repetía mientras se acostaba en el sofá y se tapaba con la manta._

**13:00**

_Ana se levantó, aunque aun no estaba muy despierta, fue hacia la nevera y se sirvió un poco de zumo. Con el vaso a rebosar y sorbiendo el borde, se acerco al sofá, lista para ver un rato la tele, a ver si así, la habitación dejaba de moverse._

-AAAHHHHHHH!!!!- _grito al tropezar su trasero con una pierna_.- AAAHHHH- _volvió a repetir cuando House saco la cabeza de debajo de la manta._

-¡Me he enterado con la primera!- _contestó House_

_Acto seguido Matt y Lisa salieron disparadas de sus respectivas habitaciones._

- No me meto con tu vida sexual Lisa, pero la próxima vez que traigas a alguien, lo metes en tu cuarto, y si lo hace mal, te aguantas, como todas, y no lo mandas al salón!- _gritaba Ana mientras hacia esfuerzos inútiles por taparse todo lo posible con la camiseta tres tallas mas grandes que llevaba para dormir._

- ¡Yo no me he acostado con nadie¿¡Greg que haces aquí!?

- ¿Alguien ha visto el zumo_?- preguntaba Matt desde la cocina, aun en su mundo_- ah! Nada, ya lo he encontrado.

-Solo quería descansar un poquito¿sabes lo peligroso que es conducir la moto cuando tienes sueño? no sabes la noche que he tenido…

-Vamos fuera de aquí- _decía mientras a empujones lo sacaba del apartamento._

- Vale, vale, que modales señoriotas- _le gritaba a la puerta cerrada. _

_Adentro aun se escuchaban voces, Lisa intentando explicarle a Ana que no había dormido con nadie esa noche y Matt preguntando por sus cereales, que ella sin desayunar no era persona._

_Greg sonrió y puso rumbo a su casa._


	8. Despedida

GRACIAS!!!A TODOS Y TODAS!!! y a las de siempre por comentar! no sabeis la alegria que me da cada vez que leo un coment!!!

COMENTADME LEÑE!

-Y... ¿me cede su dedo señorita?- _preguntó Greg hecho todo un gentleman, con reverencia incluida._

- Todo un placer- _contestó sonriendo a tiempo que él la tomaba del dedo con cuidado._

- A la de tres¿vale?- Lisa asintió concentrada.

-Uno, dos…

- ¡Espera!- _interrumpió Lisa con un grito_.- 3 o 3 y ya- _dijo aguantándose la risa por el salto tan cómico que dio Greg por la sorpresa._

- 3 e iiiinnnnn- _dijo simplemente, el saltito tan afeminado no le permitía hacer unos de sus agudos comentarios._

- De acuerdo- _asintió concentrada Lisa._

- Uno- _entonaron los dos a la vez_- dos- _sonrieron y se miraron con nervios_- tres –_volvieron la mirada al teclado, los ojos fijos en la tecla elegida_.- iiiiiinnnnnn_- pulsaron y las silenciosas sonrisas mutaron en estridentes carcajada._

_El estudio estaba terminado, lo que parecía imposible, lo que hace apenas unos pocos meses se les antojaba tan lejano, al fin lo habían conseguido. El ritual se cerró con la doble presión del punto. _

_Reían, se abrazaban, incluso Lisa le dio un beso a Super Ratón._

-¡Eh!- _espetó indignado_- estando yo aquí, el soltero mas codiciado de esta habitación¡te lías con el casado_!- le quito el ratón de sus manos y lo devolvió a la jaula_- destroza hogares, ya veras ahora la bronca que le cae…- _Lisa no le dejo terminar la frase, el beso le cogió por sorpresa, y ella decidió que también se haría la sorprendida aunque cada uno de sus movimientos estaban muy bien estudiados. _

_Ella no podía evitar reírse por la cara de sorprendido cuando al fin se separaron_- Vaya…- _sonrió mientras se acariciaba el cogote buscando su aplomo que recordaba haber oído caerse durante el beso_-¿ahora de segundo plato?- _pregunto mientras se relamía, borrando todo rastro del pintalabios sabor melocotón de Lisa. Este pequeño detalle le hacia preguntarse si este gesto no había sido tan espontáneo._

- Soy más de postre_- contesto ella orgullosa de ponerle nervioso_-

-Hablando de cenas- _dijo mientras recogía los folios de la investigación_- La universidad paga la cena de celebración fin de proyecto. ¿Qué te parece mañana_?- la miro intentando intimidarla._

- ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?- _una alumna aventajada, sin duda. Pensó Greg. Era increíble lo pronto que había aprendido sus crueles juegos y manías, pero lo que era aun mas asombroso era como los había dominado de tal manera para usarlos en contra suya._

-¡Mas quisieras, mocosa!- _contesto en tono jocoso y evitando su mirada_.- Es una cena fin de proyecto_- no se lo creía ni é_l-

-Claro- _susurro lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera descifrarlo_- Por mi vale, mañana esta bien. ¿Dónde?

- Si quieres puedo recogerte en el coche- _quedaba claro, era masoquista, le gustaba ver como Lisa le ponía contra las cuerdas. Ella lo sabía y le seguía el juego_.

-Mmmm…- _frunció el ceño pensativa_- Eso si que suena a cita…

_Greg sonrió_-¡Eso si que no_!- fingió alarmarse_- un chico tan modoso como yo y una chica tan formal como tu… eso jamás. Pero claro, si yo casualmente pasara…digamos a las 9:30 por debajo de tu casa camino al sitio…- _la cara era de seriedad total_-

Y a esa hora, por casualidad, yo pasara por el mismo sitio y te viera…- _continuo ella copiándole el tono._

Y yo me ofreciera a llevarte, ya que vamos al mismo sitio…-_aclaró_-

Ya no seria una cita- _dijo alzando las cejas como quien descubre la solución a un gran enigma_- serias un buen samaritano…

Algo muy común en mí, por otro lado.- _comento convencido._

Anda –_Lisa no podía contener mas la risa_- date prisa, la copistería va ha cerrar.

Hasta mañana- _dice mientras salía por la puerta_- si es que te veo por un casual a eso de las 9:30 debajo de tu casa.-_dijo asomando solo la cabeza por la puerta._

**Noche del siguiente día. 9:30**

_Tal y como habían dicho, a las 9:30, casualmente, Lisa bajó para dirigirse a un lugar del que ni siquiera conocía la dirección, mientras, a esa misma hora, Greg paraba el coche delante de su casa._

_Cuando Lisa lo vio no sabia si reír o llorar._

_House salió del coche_- Que grata sorpresa.

-¿Qué es eso?- _pregunto señalándole la cara._

-¿Esto?- _señalo al mismo lugar. _

-Exacto.

_Cuando Greg salió del coche, lo que llamo su atención no fue lo increíblemente bien que le quedaban los pantalones de pinza negros, ni esa chaqueta a juego con camisa blanca, ni siquiera el culito respingón que se intuía entre tanta tela. Lo que soportaba toda su atención era el monóculo que Greg llevaba, no con mucha facilidad, el ojo izquierdo._

- Simplemente cumplo tus deseos- _Lisa seguía sin entender_- "No soy mujer de medios hombres"- _dijo imitando su voz_- "Yo me quedo con los dos". Creo que esas fueron tus palabras- _Lisa seguía sin reaccionar_.- Así que aquí nos tienes, Greg- dijo tapándose el ojo libre- House- cambio la mano sobre su ojo izquierdo donde tenia el monóculo.- Encantado- _dijo tendiéndole al fin la mano y dejando libre su cara._

-¡Quítate eso!- _dijo divertida a tiempo que le golpeaba en el cogote. Como efecto rebote, Greg abrió el ojo lo suficiente para que el monóculo cayera solo_.

- ¡Lo sabia!- _sonrió_- muchas ñoñerias y sensiblerías, pero al final, con quien os quedáis, es con el marcapaquete de Superman- _afirmó mientras Lisa se subía la coche_.

-Vamos superman.

- Oye, ahora que soy superman¿Qué tal si tu eres catwoman_?- bromeó, pero la mirada que le lanzo Lisa hizo que sus sueños se estrellaran contra el suelo_.- Claro, yo hago reales tus fantasías pero a las mías que les vayan dando_- gruñó mientras se incorporaba al trafico._

_La cena fue en el Tagliatele, un pequeño restaurante, con algunas mesitas en un patio interior en el que Lisa y Greg cenaron. _

-¡Vaya! Si que se ha estirado el rector.- _dijo Lisa mientras el Maître les acompañaba a su mesa._

- En unos momentos vendrá su camarero, disfruten de la cena- _dijo antes de marcharse el Maître._

-No te creas- _siguió Greg con la conversación que había iniciado Lisa_- si os llegáis a quedar todos los que empezasteis, tan solo habríamos podido ir al Pizza Hut y una porción para cada uno.

- No se porque, pero me parece que esto de que la gente se fuera lo tenias ya planeado- _bromeó_-

-Si- _confesó_- tenía planeado irme con el dinero a Las Vegas y fundírmelo todo.

-Siento haberte chafado el plan.

-Siempre podemos jugar al strip-poker – _ambos sonrieron cuando el camarero llego a tomarles nota._

_La noche paso rápida entre bromas y charlas aparentemente insustanciales pero llenas de dobles sentidos._

- ¿Que le pasará a Minie y Super Ratón?- _pregunto hundiendo la cucharilla en el bizcocho templado con helado de vainilla que estaba tomando de postre._

- Ya han cumplido su misión- _contesto copiando los gestos de Lisa para robarle un poco de su postre_- supongo que les pasara lo que les tiene que pasar.

-¿los sacrifican?- _esta vez era ella la quedaba un bocado a sus rollos de canela._

- Si, la ciencia puede ser muy cruel.

-¿No podemos hacer algo? Me daría pena…- _seguían hablando intercambiando cucharadas._

- Lo hacen diariamente…

-Ya, pero al resto no les conozco…- _Greg sonrió_-¿Y si…?- _bajo la voz y se acerco un poco frunciendo el ceño y mirando con cuidado a su alrededor_-

- No.

-¿Que? Si ni siquiera sabes lo que voy a decir.

- Esa cara no es buena- _respondió con la boca llena de bizcocho Greg_- ya la vi una vez en Navidad y… vale, me gusto. Cuenta.-_Se inclinó también hacia ella.-_

- Bien- _contestó excitada._

- Eres una mala influencia- _dijo con sorna_- venga¿qué tienes planeado?

- Sacarlos de la universidad y traerlos al parque que hay aquí cerca.

- Se los han llevado a una sala de la universidad donde hay decenas de ratas, a demás, ahora no se puede entrar, y mañana será demasiado tarde.- _Tomo otra cucharada, esta vez de su postre_- Lo siento.

- Vamos, no me digas que tienes miedo- _dijo alzando una ceja. Le conocía mejor de lo que creía, le había leído completamente, sabia que él nunca se arruga ante un reto._

- Vamos Bonnie- _le dijo mientras dejaba el dinero en la mesa._

**Universidad**

**PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

- Tú dame la razón, no importa lo que diga- _le ordeno Lisa, ante lo cual Greg solo pudo asentir._

-¿Que quieren?-_gritó una voz desde el telefonillo de la puerta._

-Lo siento señor, _- dijo con la voz mas inocente que pudo_- verá… me he dejado unos apuntes dentro…

-Esta cerrado- _contesto secamente el guardia al otro lado del altavoz._

- Es que tengo que preparar el examen…

- Esta cerrado- repitió la voz. Greg intentó llevársela pero ella hizo aspavientos para zafarse de su agarre. Pensó un poco.- SnifSnif-empezó a sollozar.

-¿Estas llorando?-_a Greg se le escapo una sonrisita ganándose un codazo de Lisa por hacer ruido._

-Snif- snif, no se preocupe señor, no es su culpa- _silencio_-SNIF- _dijo acercándose mas al intercomunicador._

-Esta bien, pasé¡pero rápido!

-¡Gracias Señor!

_Al entrar se encontraron de cara con el guarda._

-¿Quién es este?- _Lisa fingió secarse las lagrimas_-

-Es que esta universidad es tan grande que me da miedo andar sola por aquí- _Greg saludo tontamente con la mano._

-Vamos daros prisa.

_No tardaron mucho en dar con la sala donde estaban todos los ratones que habían sido usados en investigaciones._

- Y ahora que ¿les vas a llamar y esperar a que te contesten?-_dijo sentándose en un taburete._

-No, tengo una idea mejor, les pinte un punto con rotulador en el pecho para reconocerlos- _contestó mientras buscaba entre los roedores._

-¿Y el resto que?- _Lisa para y miro a su alrededor. _

-¡No soy la Santa Teresa de los ratones!

-Me has convencido_- dijo mientras le ayudaba a buscar a Super Ratón y Minie._

_No tardaron mucho en encontrarlos y salieron sin ningún problema._

**Parque**

No mucho más tarde, llegaron al parque cerca del restaurante donde habían cenado y los dejaron cerca de un árbol.

- Eres una mala influencia- _le dijo mientras miraban tirados en el césped como Super Ratón y Minie se alejaban. Ella contesto dándole un golpe con el hombro._

-Gracias. – _Greg la rodeo por los hombros acercándola más a él._

_Continuará (lo siento, no hay mas remedio, ya ta escrito)_


	9. Uno de Cada Cuatro

Wolas!!!otro capi más para que las que vais leyendo ordenadamente el fic no se desesperen (que se el coraje que da que tarden años en actualizar)Gracias por comentar! que haria yo sin Lis ni Smilesfann (aunqeu ultimamente se me esta escaqueando...) y la nueva adquisicion de herms weasley que espero que siga comentando...vamos uniros a la fiesta!!!

Nota: esta el la idea que desencadeno el fic, una idea super romanticona y trillada, pero a mi me hizo gracia y es pero que a ustedes tambien os guste...

Aunque House ni Cuddy sean mios, Ana y Matt...bueno tampoco son mías por que son unas amigas huddies que decidi meterlas en el fic, no os llevéis una mala impresión de ellas por lo que vais a leer...no estan tan mal como describo a los personajes.

Sin mas ni mas ...DISFRUTAD!

_**1 cada 4**_

**__**

_**PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING DONG DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN DONG PAM PAM PAM PAM **_

_Matt Se levanto sin siquiera abrir los ojos, guiándose a tientas por la casa hasta llegar a la puerta._

- Aquí no es- _y tan pronto como abrió la puerta, la cerró de nuevo, pero esta vez se echo en el sofá, no quería machacarse el meñique de nuevo con todas las esquinas de la casa._

_Al otro lado de la puerta se quedó un Greg con la boca abierta, sorprendido por la contestación de la chica. _

_Tomo aire y volvió a golpear la puerta._

_**PAM PAM PAM DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING DONG DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING DONG**_

- Matt¿quieres abrir de una vez?- _le gritaba Ana desde la puerta de su habitación._

-Ya va, ya va- _dijo muy bajito, como dándose ánimos en lugar de avisar a quien fuera que estuviera armando tal escándalo. Tras desperezarse y restregarse los ojos con fuerza, volvió a abrir la puerta._

- Eh! Eres ojos bonitos- _dijo al ver a Greg frente a ella_.- Eh! Ana es el ojitos, llama a Lisa- _grito en dirección al pasillo._

_Greg no espero la invitación y entro rápido, no quería arriesgarse a otro portazo._

- ¿Ojos bonitos¿Ojitos?- _preguntó a Matt una vez sentado en el sofá_- ¿así me llamáis?

-No,- _contesto ya mas despierta_- así te llamo yo- _Greg_ _la mira atento_- Ana te llama ricitos, no se porque, pero le gusta ese estilo de tíos, tipo querubines- _Greg le pregunto con la mirada_- ya sabes, rubitos, ricitos…como un querubín.

-Aha¿y Lisa?- _dijo intentando no mostrar interés_- ¿me ha puesto algún mote?

-Wooo, Lisa, la buena de Lisa- _sonrió_- ella te llama_- hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos_-"el respingón", si hombre, por el culit…

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí a las 4 de la mañana?- _Intento cortar la confesión de la traidora de Matt, pero era demasiado tarde, la sonrisita que se dibujaba en la cara de Greg le daba a entender que no había llegado a tiempo._

-No te enfades peritas_- Lisa se dirigió a él con paso firme y amenazante, pero cuando estaba a unos centímetros y apunto de acribillarle a insultos Greg la paro en seco_- ¿Qué¿tu puedes fijarte en mi trasero…

- Respingón- _apostillaron Matt y Ana al unísono._

-Gracias por el apunte chicas – _les susurro él_ –¿ y yo no puedo fijarme en tus pechos?

- Ahí lleva razón Lisa- _intervino con voz soñolienta Ana_-

-Perdona, estoy aquí arriba_- le espeto Greg._

- Si, pero lo interesante esta mas al sur_- contesto Matt, ya que Ana estaba mas concentrada en otros menesteres._

- Pues yo me sigo quedando con el pelo- _discutió con Matt._

-Bueno…- _dudo Matt sin saber con que parte quedarse._

- Greg- _Lisa_ _alzo un poco la voz para llamar su atención mientras Matt y Ana seguían con su discusión sobre la anatomía de Greg._- ¿Que querías?

- Por ahora, me conformo con que estas no me maten y se repartan los pedazos- _replico mirándolas un poco asustado._

- Estoy muy cansada en serio, hoy he tenido un examen y pasado tengo otro, y el día siguiente otro y…

-Sisisisisi-_le cortó Greg_- y así hasta el infinito. Pero tengo algo que te va a subir la moral-_canturreo alegre sacando tras de si un paquete envuelto en papel marrón de embalaje. _

- ¡No!- _Greg asintió con la cabeza_- ¿la revista?- _volvió a asentir_-

- Me la han mandado antes de que saliera a la venta

- Déjamela ver.

-Nonononon- _decía mientras mantenía el paquete lejos de su alcance, cosa no muy difícil teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de alturas_.- ¿Qué te parece un desayuno para celebrarlo?

-Son las 4:30¿que bar que sirva desayunos va a estar abierto?

-¿El mas marchoso de la ciudad?Vamos, conozco uno por aquí cerca.

-Esta bien, me cambio y vamos.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? Creo que quieren abusar de mi- _dijo asustado_.

-No seas tontito_- dijo Ana mientras Matt daba unos golpecitos en el sitio que quedaba libre ente ellas._

-Mejor me siento por aquí…

- Tranqui, apreciamos mucho nuestra vida para intentar algo contigo.- _le tranquilizo Ana._

- Si, Lisa nos desollaría, y si, estas muy bueno chaval, pero eso de ser desollado tiene que doler lo suyo y lo de aquel.- _intervino Matt con cara de fastidio._

-Vamos vamos vamos- _gritaba Lisa mientras corría por el pasillo y saltando por encima de un sofá._

- Así que no dejas que tus compis de apartamento se me acerquen¿eh?- _pregunto una vez fuera. Lisa le miraba avergonzada._

- No es eso, es que…

- ¡Gracias!- _lloriqueo en su hombro mientras la abrazaba_.

-Anda vamos, mira que te gusta el dramatismo.

**BAR**

- Bueno, ya hemos llegado, ya hemos pedido, ya has ido al servicio, ya me has hecho ir al servicio¿podemos abrirlo ya?- _rogó lisa_

- Me encanta el poder- _dijo mientras se pasaba de una mano a otra el paquete con la revista._- Señorita, haga los honores.- _Le paso el paquete a Lisa y ella procedió a abrirlo con cuidado, mientras Greg atacaba su desayuno._

- Nefroplus¿milagro o quimera?- _entono solemne Lisa._

-Bueno- _dijo quitándole de un tirón la revista_- ¿tu mama no te enseño que en la mesa no se lee?- _pensó un momento_- ¿Qué demonios?- _con un movimiento rápido se sentó al lado de Lisa, haciendo que ella se hiciera a un lado en el banco._

-Estudio dirigido por Gregory House_- Lisa paro un momento, no creyendo lo que leía_- colaboradora ¿Lisa Cuddy?- _mientras decía esto le clavaba la mirada expectante._

- Si¿Qué pasa? Colaboraste¿no?-_contesto incomodo sin devolverle la mirada y rascándose la cabeza._

- Dejaste muy claro que solo tu nombre aparecería en el artículo.

- Bueno si…, pero este estudio es tanto tuyo como mió- _argumentó_- fuiste de gran ayuda…- _Lisa le rodeo con el brazo._

- Gracias- _le dio un beso en la mejilla._

- Aunque nunca llegaste a cogerle el punto al café…- _Greg odiaba estos momentos, había echo lo que creía correcto, no buscaba su agradecimiento, era algo que tenia que hacer por lógica, y esta muestra de cariño le resultaba extraña e incomoda._

_Pero Lisa no se quedo sin reaccionar ante este agudo comentario, terminando el beso en la mejilla con un pequeño mordisco en la misma._

- Auch- _grito Greg mientras cubría la zona dolorida con la mano_- ¿podrías repetirlo?- _pregunto guiñando un ojo._

- Depende.- _Contesto ella mientras empezaba su desayuno._

_Tras el desayuno fueron en busca de un kiosco abierto donde poder comprar la revista._

_Tras mucho caminar encontraron uno cerca de la estación de trenes._

-¿Cuantas quieres?- _pregunto Greg._

- Mi madre, mi abuela, mi hermana, mi…- _mientras iba enumerando Greg se volvía incrédulo hacia ella._

- Tu perro…- _dijo copiando su tono._

- Mi perro… ¿mi perro?, no mi perro no, puede leer el de mi madre… mi…

- Sabes, deberías dejar alguno para el resto.

- Esta bien… 2 deme dos- dirigiendose al kiosquero- no espere espere… 5, 5 mejor 5, o no mejor 3, 3

- Lisa, este hombre es muy mayor para estar levantándose y agachándose cada dos por tres¿quieres aclararte?- _grito desesperado._

- Lo siento, déme 4. Salgo en él¿sabe_?- el quiosquero le dio los ejemplares sonriente_.

- Va- mo- nos- _Greg tuvo que arrastrarla para que el pobre hombre pudiera seguir su trabajo._

- Wo, mi primera investigación publicada y solo estoy en primero- _él la miraba divertido, parecía que estaba hasta las cejas de algún alucinógeno_- es increíble- _decía mientras se subía a todos los bancos del parque y al borde de las fuentes._

- Te vas a caer_- le advertía Greg_.- Anda baja- _él la tomo de la cintura, pero sus motivos no eran tan serviciales, con un rápido movimiento y sin soltarla la empujo un poco hacia el interior de la fuente, para luego atraerla hacia él. Ella se agarro fuerte a su cuello._

- Muy gracioso- _se burlo Lisa mientras la bajaba de la fuente en voladas_.

-¿Qué te parece inmortalizar el momento?- _propuso Greg señalando un fotomatón, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Lisa ya corría hacia el lugar._

_Lisa llego la primera con un jadeante Greg pisándole los talones, por lo que la primera en sentarse fue ella. Cuando Greg llego, se sentó sobre ella._

_Echaron unas monedas y se hicieron unas foros en diferentes posiciones._

_Greg como un bebe sobre el regazo de Lisa y ella leyéndole la revista a modo de cuento._

_En otra Greg salía con cara de concentración leyendo y Lisa sacándole los cuernos por detrás._

_En otro Lisa se escondía detrás de Greg estirándole las orejas mientras el ponía cara de sorprendido._

_En otra, se apoyaban en la espalda del otro mi entras leían concentrados._

_En otra pusieron las revistas al revés._

_En otra señalaban el artículo con caras absurdas._

_En otra ponían cara de enfado mientras sus narices se tocaban desafiantes._

_En otras simulaban darse un beso, ocultados detrás de la revista abierta._

_Y así siguieron hasta que se les acabaron las monedas._

_Tras la sesión de fotos improvisada, dieron un paseo hasta el piso de Lisa._

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Puedo no contestarte?- _Lisa sonrió ante la respuesta de Greg._

- No has comprado ninguna revista- _Greg tardo en contestar_-

-¿Y la pregunta?- _desvió la mirada incomodo_- Mi perro no sabe leer- _la contestación fue entono divertido, pero en el fondo se adivinada cierta tristeza mezclada con ira._

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- _decidió no ahondar en el tema._

- Voy a terminar mi especialización en el Johns Hopkins- _contesto algo más cómodo._

-Aha, o sea que te vas_- asintió lentamente con la cabeza, haciéndose a la idea, no a que se fuera, eso sabia que tendría que pasar. Lo que le costaba asumir es que, la idea de que se fuera, le produjera una sensación rara y desagradable._

- Tienen un plan muy bueno, podría ir a la clínica Mayo para hacer mi residencia.- _se acaricio el cogote._

- Y ¿cuando te vas?- _el subidón de la publicación se había ido de paseo y en su voz solo se podía leer tristeza._

- El… Martes de la semana que viene- _seguían si mirarse, Greg miraba al horizonte y ella se miraba los zapatos mientras dibujaban imperfectos círculos en la arena._

- Entonces… en realidad, esto no es para celebrar lo de la revista, es para…- _esta vez le miró_- ¿despedirte?

- Oh! Romeo, Romeo¿Dónde estas¡Que no te veo!-_ recito cómicamente haciendo que la risa melancólica de Lisa se dibujara en el aire_.- No seas tan dramática- _le golpeo con la cadera_- siempre podemos vernos otro día. El… ¿Sábado?

- ¿Este Sábado?, imposible, tengo hasta el 26 de junio plagado de exámenes.

- ¿Verano?

-Vacaciones familiares a Florida- _dijo con pesadez._ -¿Septiembre_?- pregunto mas animada._

- Ya habré empezado en Hopkins- _agacho la cabeza vencido_.

-Es el destino Clyde. Mira lo por el lado bueno, al menos no terminamos cosidos a balazos- _intento animar la conversación._

-¿29 de Febrero_?- pregunto sin mucho convencimiento._

- ¡Eso es!- _grito excitada Lisa._

-Eh…Lisa. Eso era retórico, incluso irónico, no es una posibilidad.

- Vamos, el 29, es perfecto.- _se levanto exaltada_.- ¡el año que viene es bisiesto, 1984!

_Greg sonrió sin creerse lo lógica que le parecía esta absurda idea._

- De acuerdo, pero antes- _de la bolsa con las revistas saco el papel que envolvía la primera y escribió algo en ella_- firma aquí.

- ¿Para que?- _preguntó mientras tomaba el trozo de papel._

-No quiero arriesgarme…

- "Yo Lisa Cuddy, me comprometo a encontrarme con Gregory House el 29 de Febrero de 1984 pase lo que pase, aunque se deshielen los polos, se sequen los mares y el sol estalle". Pelín dramático lo ultimo¿no?- _Firmó el papel y se lo entrego_.- ¿Y como se yo que tu vendrás?

- Me debes un mordisco_- contesto mientras se levantaba del banco y se ponían de nuevo en marcha._

_Continurá!_


	10. Vuelta a Casa 1984

Que rapido pasa el tiempo¿qué no?. Ya estamos a 29 de Febrero y es el primer encuentro de Greg y Lisa. Espero no defraudaros.

Dedicado a Smilesfanny especialmente, por seguri el fic a pesar del cole y demas AGUANTA QUE TU PUEDES CHAMPIÑONA! y en general a todas y cada una de las personas uqe siguen esta cosilla...GRACIAS!

* * *

**Vuelta a Casa**

Había ido a su casa nada mas bajar del avión.

Le había mentido, "llegaré a las 11", le dejo grabado en el contestador, ni un saludo ni despedida, solo eso. Estaba seguro de la bronca que le caería no seria pequeña, pero aun así no podía evitar que sus labios dibujaran una nerviosa y estúpida sonrisa de anticipación, al imaginarse su cara roja de ira por trastocar sus planes. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla y echaba de menos sus rabietas y sus miradas de indignación que se clavaban en su cogote como aguijones envenenados de abejas.

Más de una vez se había sorprendido pensando en ella, en que estaría haciendo o si aun se acordaba del trato firmado hace ya unos meses, un trato que era el causante de que hoy, 29 de Febrero de 1984, se encontrase esperando, sentado sobre una de las tapias que cercaban uno de los numerosos jardines de la universidad, mientras vigilaba, desde la distancia, las enormes puertas de la biblioteca y del edificio de la facultad de medicina.

Esta era su segunda opción, al llegar a su casa y no recibir ninguna respuesta a pesar de los numerosos golpes y timbrazos, decidió que la eficiente Lisa no podía estar en otro lugar que no fuera en el campus. Después de todo, eran las 8 de la mañana y ella le esperaba a las 11…

Al fin, su objetivo hizo aparición, aunque no fue corriendo a saludarla, decidió disfrutar un momento observándola. Salio de la biblioteca cargada de libros.-_típico de ella-_ pensó Greg mientras la veía dirigirse a un puesto de cafés.

_- Solo con una gotita de nata_- susurró Greg a tiempo que veía moverse los labios de Lisa haciendo su pedido. Haciendo malabares, se acerco al que parecía ser su coche, un escarabajo rojo_.- Seguramente heredado de algún primo o de segunda mano-_, dedujo Greg al ver rastros de algunas pegatinas que habían sido quitadas.

La débil sonrisa que llevaba colgada en la cara desde que la posibilidad de verla se hizo patente, se trasformó, ahora, en una risotada al ver como Lisa intentaba mantener el equilibrio para sacar las llaves. Greg se descubrió copiando sus movimientos de frustración cuando intento colocar los libros o el café sobre el capó, pero era imposible, la gravedad siempre gana.

No podía verlo con claridad desde donde se encontraba, pero juraría que, en ese momento, sobre la nariz de Lisa, se formaba una pequeña arruga, indicando la frustración de la estudiante.

Dió un pequeño salto y se acerco, sin rumbo fijo, para no llamar su atención. Con disimulo se acerco por detrás.

- _¿Necesita ayuda?_ – le pregunto con perfecto acento de caballero mientras le quitaba el vaso de café.

-_Vaya, aun quedan caballeros_- le contesto con esfuerzo por el peso de los libros. Greg no podía decir si le sorprendió, pero si así era, sabia disimular muy bien sus emociones.

Ella le hablaba como si tan solo se hubieran separado por una noche, como si desde de su despedida, el tiempo no hubiera afectado a su relación, como si hubiese sido encerrada al vació y guardada en algún lugar a salvo de las inclemencias del tiempo.

- _Ya ves, mis genes ingleses que salen a la luz. ¿Qué haces aquí?, no me digas que te habías olvidado_- le pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de café.- _Tengo tu firma, así que hoy eres toda mía…, y yo todo tuyo_- le susurro esto ultimo.

_-¿Genes ingleses?-_ frunció el ceño incrédula.

- ¿_Te ofrezco mi cuerpo para tu disfrute, y todo lo que se te ocurre es hablar de mis genes?_

_- Anda sube_- dijo tirando los libros a los asientos traseros.

- _Y dime¿Qué tienes planeado?-_ preguntó una vez se pusieron en marcha.

- _Primero, vamos a mi casa…-_

- _Tariro, tari roooo_- le canturreo al oído.

- _Tengo que soltar estos libros_- sonrió

-_GÜA GÜA GÜA_- entono con tono vencido, hundiéndose cada vez más en el sillón.

-_Y luego nos ponemos en camino._

No tardaron en llegar al edificio, una vez frente su puerta, Lisa se peleo de nuevo con los libros para coger las llaves.

- _¡No te molestes¡que ya puedo yo!-_ le lanzo una mirada matadora.

- _No lo dudé por un momento_- comento apoyado sobre el barandal de las escaleras, aún con el café en la mano.- _No quiero insultar tu independencia femenina._

-¡_Que considerado_!- resopló entrando en la casa con Greg detrás.

Él la siguió hasta su habitación, donde ella soltó los libros con pesadez. Tras dejarlos sobre la mesa se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con Greg. Ya no tenia los libros como escudo, pensó, quizá no era tan buena idea el soltarlos. Ninguno sabía muy bien que hacer.

-_Bienvenido_- acertó a decir ella mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo. Él reacciono con avidez, agarrándola fuerte, tanto, que él mismo se asustó. Ella le correspondía en fuerza, estrechando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se habían echado tanto de menos.

¿Qué lógica había? Seguramente ninguna, pero en ese momento poco importaba. La efusividad de Greg le hizo elevarla unos palmos del suelo. Por primera vez sentía lo que era ser esperado por alguien, alguien que deseaba tanto como él encontrarle. Había viajado desde muy pequeño, de un lado a otro, y aunque siempre fue con sus padres, siempre en el entorno familiar, nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando volvía a casa en las fiestas. No sabia porque ni como, pero cuando estaba con Lisa se sentía en casa.

- _Me has echado de menos¿no?-_ pregunto desde las alturas Lisa.

Greg abrió los brazos de repente, haciendo que ella cayera bruscamente.

-_No te creas…-_ contesto distraído mientras se masajeaba el cogote.

* * *

-_Aun no me has dicho donde vamos-_ dijo ya en la calle.

-_Es una sorpresa, sube_.- Greg hizo lo que se le ordenaba, aunque miraba con recelo a Lisa.

* * *

Ya llevaban una hora en el coche y a Greg empezaba a aburrir.

_-¿Queda mucho?-_ gimoteo_- Se me ha dormido el culo._

-_Ya no queda tanto._

* * *

Dos horas de viaje y Greg empezó a juguetear con la radio.

_-¡Quieto!-_ le riñó Lisa dándole un manotazo.

-_Tu conduces, yo llevo la radio¿se puede saber donde te regalaron el carné que no sabes eso?_

Lisa resoplo y siguió conduciendo

* * *

Seis horas.

-_Me da igual lo que digas, por mucho que chilles, no vas a convencerme de que las cosas que salieron de ese bichejo peludo tan mono, son unos victimas de la sociedad_.

- _No es un bichejo, es un gremlin, y si tan bueno y encantador era¿Por qué queda solo uno? Yo no me fío de los que aparentan ser tan buenos, prefiero a los bichejos que por lo menos, se les ve venir…-_ por lo visto Lisa había dado la conversación por finalizada. Greg la miro con resentimiento, se cruzo de brazos y lloriqueo como un niño.- _¿QUEDA MUCHO?_

* * *

Nueve horas.

-¿_Qué haces?-_ Greg se había levantado y estaba intentando pasar a la parte de atrás.

-_Estirando el culete, que lo tengo dormido…-_decía mientras lo balanceaba de un lado a otro de forma cómica. Lisa refunfuño algo en voz baja.- _Vamos Lisa, vas a decir que no me has echado de menos¿eh¿eh?, a tu amigo el respingón_.- jugueteaba mientras le acercaba el trasero.

_-¡Pasa ya!-_ dijo dándole un trotazo en el trasero.

-_Aunch_ - finalmente se sentó en la parte de atrás del coche- _Liiiiiiiisa_- entono con pesadez y ella le contesto con un bufido_- ¿es que te avergüenzas tanto de mi que no quieres que nadie nos vea¿o es que quieres abusar de mi?_- se coloco tras el asiento del conductor, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo_.- no soy un chico tan difícil¿sabes?, con un motelito yo me apañ…_ _¿Nueva York?-_pregunto al ver el típico cartel de bienvenidos a Nueva York.

_-¡Bingo!- _contestó ella

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la 7ª avenida, donde un gran cartel les recibió. Lo que había escrito en él hizo que Greg, de un salto, se colara en el asiento del copiloto. Lisa le miraba de reojo, disfrutando de cada mueca.

-_Noooooo_- logró decir con estupefacción al ver como enfilaban la calle que les llevaría al Madison Square Garden. Ella no le contestó, tan solo siguió sonriendo- _Vale, no me digas a donde vamos, pero dime que no vamos a ver un partido de los Knights._

-_No, creo que hoy no juegan_.- paro el coche justo en frente la puerta del estadio, donde una gran muchedumbre estaba congregada.

_-¿Vamos al concierto de los Rolings?-_ preguntó Greg casi suplicante.

_-¿Tú que crees?-_ dijo sacando dos flamantes entradas de su bolsillo.

-_VAMOS_- le tomo de la mano y corrieron hacia el tumulto.

Cuando llegaron, Greg se topó con una marea humana que le impedía ganar puestos.

-_Mierda_- exclamó.

- _Vamos Clyde_- ella le volvió a apretar fuerte la mano y lo arrastro tras de sí mientras se colaba entre la muchedumbre como si de un laberinto se tratase. Atrás iban dejando insultos y amenazas.

* * *

El concierto comenzó a las 10 y disfrutaron de 2 horas largas de puro rock. Saltando, cantando a voz en grito cada letra, tocando cada acorde y sintiendo cada nota.

* * *

-_You can't always get what you want/You can't always get what you want/  
You can't always get what you want-_ cantaban en el coche al unísono camino a casa-  
- _But if you try sometimes you might find_- Entonó Lisa

-_You get what you need_ – correspondió con una voz rasgada Greg.- _tan tan tana_- añadió simulando un punteo.

-¿_Cómo lo supiste?- _

-_No eres el único que se fija en detalles, ni eres tan indescifrable como crees ¿sabes?_- contesto sonriente con la mirada fija en la carretera.

-_Vamos confiesa._

-_Durante la investigación del año pasado, me di cuenta que murmurabas algo mientras estabas concentrado o tomando notas…no tenia ni idea lo que decías, hasta que un día alfin descubrí lo que canturreabas._

-_Muy bien mi pequeña saltamontes_

-_Eso y la camiseta que reza "Let it bleed_".

- _Y yo que creí que me mirabas tanto porque esa camiseta marcaba mis pectorales…_

Las nueve horas de vuelta se pasaron entre canciones cantadas a duetos y bromas.

* * *

El avión de Greg salía a las 10 así que fueron directos al aeropuerto.

- _Me ha encantado la sorpresa_- decía mientras esperaban la salida de su vuelo.

- _Lo sabía._

-_Siento que ahora te vayas a tener que ir a clase sin dormir_.

-_No te preocupes, me perdí la primera despedida y a esta no pensaba faltar_

-_Tsk, me vas a hacer quedar mal si no te invito yo ahora…, ya sabes, mis genes ingleses que no me dejan tener una deuda sin pagar._ – comento con fastidio fingido.

- _Valla por dios, eso si que es un problema_- sonrió.

_-¿Que te parece mismo día, mismo lugar dentro de cuatro años?_

- _¿En plan aniversario?-_ pregunto ella haciéndose la difícil.

_-¿Por qué no? Yo me lo paso bien, tu te lo pasas bien¿no?-_ pregunto inseguro.

-_De acuerdo, pero eso no significa que no podamos tener contacto en todo este tiempo._-Le reprendió seria- _Te mande dos cartas y no me contestaste ninguna_- dijo golpeándole con fuerza en el brazo.

-_No tenia nada que contarte… no se me da bien escribir.-_balbuceo mientras se masajeaba el cogote

-_Claro claro…_

**DIN DON DING pasajeros con destino a Baltimore hagan su embarque por puerta 10 DING DONG DING**

-_Te ha salvado la campana._- dijo en tono amenazante.

- _Ya, suerte que tiene uno_.- contesto sin muchas ganas.

Cuando embarco pensó en lo estupido que había sido por no enviarle las cartas que tenia guardadas cogiendo polvo en un cajón de su escritorio y en el porque no le había hablando de ellas. Había pasado el día y no le había dicho cuanto la echaba de menos, sus cabreos, sus risas, sus reprimendas. Todo había pasado tan rápido, que se le había escurrido entre los dedos casi sin notarlo. Pero al menos se iba esperando el volver.

Con Lisa sentía cosas que nunca había conocido, no solo el sentirse añorado cuando llegó aquella mañana, también el vacío que se queda en tu interior cuando te despides de un buen amigo.

Ella espero a que el avión despegara. Había algo que le impedía marcharse. ¿Y si se arrepentía y decidía quedarse¿Y si al bajar del avión no la encontraba? Era algo estupido, pero en cierta manera, espera que algo como eso sucediera. Le había echado tanto de menos, mucho, demasiado quizás, y ahora le costaba volver a acostumbrarse a no oír sus chistes y sus tonterías.

No le había preguntado como le iba, no se interesó por su vida en el Johns Hopkins, lo tenía todo tan planeado y todo había pasado tan deprisa…

Se sintió estúpida por decirle lo de las cartas, _si no te ha contestado es porque esta ocupado_, se dijo entonces, pero el que no le contestara a las cartas le había hecho un daño que ella nunca reconocería.

El avión despego y ella se fue a casa, ambos pensando en la promesa de otro día.

**Continura...dentro de Cuatro Años. Siguiente Capitulo---> _Cartas Amarillas 1988_**


	11. Cartas Amarillas 1988

Otro CApi!!!dedicado a todoas y tods porque lo valeis!

Nota: lo que veais escrito en negrita cursiva y centradas son las cartas escritas, ales? y cada nueva linea separa las cartas... espero haberme explicado bien...

Sin más ni más:

**Cartas Amarillas 1988**

_**-¿Sabes que es de mala educación restregarle a la gente lo bien que te va? Pongamos que por gente me refiero a mi, lo de no ir tan bien, digamos mejor pasándola putas y por vida digamos…bueno ya te harás a la idea… **_

_**Aquí uno, rebozándose en la mierda y tú ahí, en tu mundo donde todo es perfecto…cierro los ojos y puedo verte hablando y cantando con los pajarillos mientras te hacen la cama.**_

_**No me hagas caso…solo he pasado unos días,… meses,… años… bastante malos, pero de todo sale uno… ¿no? (nota que es una pregunta retórica y no necesito qué me aplastes con la realidad, con que asientas me vale.)**_

_**Bueno, no te aburro más con mis desventuras y te veo en**__- _mira el reloj un momento y vuelve a escribir_- **3 horas.**_

Tras dejar el boli sobre la mesa se separó un poco para ojear lo que había escrito. Al leerlo no puede reprimir una sonrisa pensando en lo irreal de la situación, contestando unas cartas que nunca llegarían a su destino, que pasarían sus días en un destartalado cajón de su escritorio, tornando su color marmolaceo en un amarillento que le recordaría su estupidez y cobardía de por vida.

A veces se olvidaba, pero tenía que mantener las apariencias, en el momento que alguien sabia que le necesitabas, estabas perdido, así que decidió pasar por un cabrón sin corazón antes que por un sensiblón de corazón sangrante. No era muy difícil adoptar ese papel, al menos así había sido hasta ahora.

Antes de marcharse, dejo caer sin cuidado el folio sobre un montón de papeles escritos a mano, respuestas silenciadas a las cartas enviadas por ella, cartas en las que le contaba de cómo sus profesores la temían y respetaban a partes iguales después de enterarse que trabajó durante todo un año con el temido Gregory House y sobrevivió a tremenda hazaña.

Le contaba todo y nada, siempre dejándolo con ganas de más, esperando la próxima carta para sentirse parte de algo, parte de la vida de alguien.

Se levantó enérgico de la silla, decidido a olvidar su, cada vez mas interminable, mal momento. Y si la amnesia selectiva no era posible, al menos lo enterraría en lo más profundo para poder disfrutar de unas horas con Lisa.

Sin demora se coloco la mochila al hombro y tomo una oscura funda que parecía esconder un traje dentro. Últimamente había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y preparar el encuentro. Si Lisa le había sorprendido con un concierto de los rollings, él, no podía ser menos y le mostraría quien era el rey de las pesquisas.

Bajó de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera de caracol que le llevarían a la calle, pero cuando puso la mano en el pomo del portón, este parecía quemarle. Se golpeo la frente frustrado, deslizando la mano por todo el rostro con desgana. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose a sí mismo. Finalmente cedió y arrastrando sus pasos y con cara de disgusto se dirigió de nuevo a su apartamento.

Durante todo el camino estuvo murmurando palabras incoherentes dirigidas a si mismo.

Sin casi levantar los pies del suelo se acerco al escritorio y renqueante abrió el pequeño cajón que estaba lleno de risas y lamentos nunca entonados.

Finalmente desiste, toma el montón de papeles y los mete en su bolsa de viaje de mala gana, sabiéndose vencido ante ella, incluso cuando es tan solo un recuerdo en su mente.

**

* * *

**

Esta vez no se dejaría pillar. Lisa llevaba desde las 7 de la mañana esperando en el aeropuerto a todos los aviones que venían de Baltimore.

Ya eran las 11 pasadas y en ese momento le dio por pensar que quizás no se presentaría. Ni una carta, a pesar del gran numero que ella le había enviado, ni una llamada. Cero. Nada parecía indicar que él se siguiera acordando de su pacto.

Algunas veces soñaba que aparecía en la sección de sucesos "_Joven muerto por caerle encima una avalancha de cartas_". A partes se sentía ridícula por tal acoso, pero también le provocaba una risa picara el pensar que, sin duda alguna, esta seria una dulce venganza.

Cuando Greg llegó, no tardo en encontrar a Lisa al pie de la puerta de salida. Ella le esperaba con una sonrisa.

Se acerco dispuesto a darle un abrazo, pero cuando se acerco…

-_Que te lo pases bien y buena estancia en Michigan_- le soltó fría y calculadamente para irse rápidamente por donde había venido, dejando a Greg con el molde de su cintura entre sus brazos.

_-¡Eh!-_ la llamo una vez pudo reaccionar-_ ¡Lisa¡Espérame!-_ corrió tras ella llevándose por delante un carrito lleno de maletas. Ella no puedo evitar reír cuando escucho tal jaleo.-_ ¿Qué pasa?-_ pregunto entre jadeos una vez la alcanzó y pudo colocarse delante de ella.

_-¿Nos conocemos?-_ preguntó ella con cara de despistada.

Greg soltó una risotada y miró a su alrededor. Se había dado cuenta, no había hecho falta que el le dijera nada, ella ya sabia que era importante para él y ahora le estaba haciendo sufrir.

-_Soy yo, Clyde_- bajo la cabeza buscando su mirada huidiza- _¡ah! Claro_- se golpeo en la frente cómicamente. Soltó las bolsas en el suelo y coloco las manos en su cintura- _Quizás me conozcas mejor por respingón_- se dio la vuelta e hizo ademán de bajarse los pantalones.

Ella no intento pararle, así que Greg no tuvo mas remedio que parar y girarse- _¿Me ibas a dejar hacerlo?-_ ella tan solo respondió alzando la ceja.- _¿Y eso se traduce como…?_

- _¡Como eres un cabrón!-_ intento darle un golpe, pero Greg fue mas rápido y le agarro de las muñecas- _esta bien, tu lo has querido_.

-_Ahhhh!!-_ gritó desconsolado Greg al ser pisado por Lisa.- _¿Pero que pasa?_- pregunto dando saltitos intentando que el dolor en uno de esos saltos se despistara y cayera al suelo.

-¿_Qué que pasa? Aun tienes cara para preguntarlo._

-_Si, aunque por muy por muy poco, porque el pie me lo has dejado para los arrastres, así que si me pillas la cara…-_ ella echo a andar mientras él la seguía cojeando-

- _Ni una llamada, ni una carta, nada_.- le recriminaba al viento-_ en todos estos años_- se volvió para encontrárselo en frente. Aunque la diferencia de estatura era evidente, eso no hacia que la seguridad de Lisa disminuyera un ápice.- _¡En todos estos CUATRO años no has sido capaz de responder a una mísera carta¿Y aun tienes la cara de preguntarme que qué pasa?-_ con cada palabra le golpeaba con el dedo en el pecho a Greg, haciéndole cosquillas.-_Perfecto, y ahora te cachondeas_- dijo al ver la sonrisa en su cara y lanzando las manos al cielo.

_- Si las he escrito-_ susurro cuando ella se iba- _SI LAS HE ESCRITO¿VALE?-_ repitió alzando la voz .

- _Oh! Pues perdona, entonces será una conspiración por parte de correos que deja que lleguen todas las facturas y no tus cartas_- contesto sin pararse.

-_LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO LAS HE ENVIADO_- Lisa paró en seco, para volverse despacio unos segundos después- _¿contenta ya?-_ Greg se desplomo sobre una de las sillas del bar que había cerca. Apoyó el codo en la mesa mientras se masajeaba la frente.

_-¿Las has escrito,… pero no las has enviado?-_ preguntó mientras se acercaba poco a poco hasta sentarse frente a él. Un camarero se les acerco pero ella le señalo que pedirían luego.- _¿no tenias mi dirección¿Los sellos y los sobres son muy caros en Baltimore¿Crees que el pegamento de la solapa del os sobres tiene veneno y no los quieres chupar?-_ Greg alzó la mirada frustrado- _No me mires así, quiero saber la razón por la que no las enviaste y ya te puedes ir preparando una buena excusa._

-_Entonces no puedo usar ninguna de las que tú has dado por que apestan._

Lisa hizo indicaciones al camarero para que se acercara pensando que mientras pedían le daría tiempo a Greg para poder aclararse las ideas.

-_Son tonterías_- dijo tras un largo silencio mientras Lisa daba un trago a su bebida. No le interrumpió, solo dejo el vaso sobre la mesa con cuidado, si le interrumpía corría el riesgo de que no se lo dijera.- _Lo cierto es que… no se, no se porque no te las mandé_- Lisa aceptó esa respuesta. – _Así que_…- PLAF Greg soltó un montón de papeles sobre la mesa- _aquí están_.

Lisa miraba los folios sorprendida.

-_Puedes cogerlos, son todo tuyos_ - le ofreció Greg.

Sin pensarlo Lisa cogió una al azar y comenzó a leerla, pero no pudo ir mas aya de la primera letra porque Greg se la quitó de las manos.

_-¿No sabes que es de mala educación leer en la mesa?_

-_Pues no habérmelas dado_- esta vez era ella quien se la quitaba de las manos.

-_Las cartas son para leerlas cuando la persona que las escribe no esta en frente_- volvió a robarle la carta.

-_Si, y otra definición de carta es que se envían por correo-_ esta vez la tomo con mas fuerza y la apretó contra el pecho. Greg hizo una mueca de sufrimiento.- _Esta bien, las guardare y no las leeré hasta que te hayas ido, pero espero que lo que tengas planeado valga la pena la espera_.- dejó con cuidado la carta en la mesa junto a los demás folios, permitiendo que Greg las volviera a guardar en la mochila.

-_Cuenta con eso_- le respondió.

**

* * *

**

-_Y dime ¿que tal todo?, ya que no me dejas leerlas, al menos cuéntame algo…_

-_Lo siento, soy anti spoilers. Por cierto, algo que si hice es leer tus cartas con detenimiento, y me di cuenta que has pasado un punto por alto…_- dijo enigmático.

_-¿Por alto¿el que?-_ pregunto nerviosa moviendo los ojos de la carretera a Greg y viceversa.

- _Si no recuerdo mal, este año…te licencias¿no?_

-_Si_- respondió aliviada, se había temido lo peor.- _¿Y que?_

- _¿Como que y que, como que y que?-_ dijo alarmado.- _Pues que no me has contado ninguno de los preparativos, ni si vas a ir con alguien…_

-_Es Febrero, no quiero gafarlo eso es todo…_

-_No serás que tienes por ahí un Romeo¿verdad?_

-_Ja_!- contesto Lisa irónica, lo que Greg interpreto como un no.

Pararon ante un semáforo

_-¿Qué te parece tener un acompañante?-_ dijo como si tal cosa, mirándola con una expresión inocente.

Lisa dirigió su mirada hacia él rápidamente.

_-¿TU?-_ preguntó sorprendida. Él no contestaba, solo imitó su cara de pasmada hasta que los coches que estaban atrás empezaron muy amablemente a avisarles con el claxon de que el semáforo ya estaba en verde.- _La graduación es en Julio…seguramente tu no podrás…-_decía nerviosa.

-_Exacto, no podré_- corto el discurso de Lisa- _por eso he pensado que podríamos hacerlo hoy._-Lisa pego un frenazo.

_-¿Qué? estas de broma¿no?_

-_Nunca he hablado más serio_- dijo solemne. Ella no sabia que argumentar para no ir.-_ Vamos, es justo, conmigo empezaste y conmigo terminaras. Bueno…dicho así suena como una maldición, pero te aseguro que te divertirás_.-

-_Nooooo_

-_Lo siento, me tocaba a mi elegir modo, así que te aguantas_- dijo saliendo del coche- _Mi hotel esta aquí cerca, así tendrás tiempo para arreglarte y eso._

-¿_Arreglarme_?

-_Estas lentita hoy¿no?-_ dijo apoyándose sobre la ventanilla- _hoy es el día de tu graduación, así que prepárate como la situación lo requiere_.- desde la ventana sacó la funda que guardaba el traje para esa noche.

_-¿Vas a ir con traje?-_ preguntó aun sin creerlo

_-¿Esto?, no, es el traje de superman. A las 9. En tu casa. Te recogeré_- Lisa le miraba con la boca abierta-_Si, es una cita_.-tras decirle esto, cruzó la carretera camino a su hotel dejando en el coche a una Lisa que no sabia si tomarle en serio.

**

* * *

**

Sonó el timbre del intercomunicador justo a la hora indicada, llevaba tiempo lista, aun no muy segura de que Greg hubiera hablado en serio. ¿Celebrar su graduación ahora?

Bajó nerviosa en el ascensor, intentando que se borrara una maldita arruga que se había formado en el talle. Nada, no había manera.

Tan ensimismada estaba en su labor que no se dio cuenta que había llegado a la calle hasta que oyó como Greg se quedaba sin aire. Y no era para menos, llevaba el pelo semi recogido en un moño, con pequeños mechones rizados cayéndole con una descuidada perfección.

En el cuello llevaba una fina cadena de oro blanco del que colgaba una pequeña piedra, nada ostentoso, lo justo para que te condujera hasta el lugar donde sus pechos se escondía tras una capa de sedosa tela roja.

El vestido rojo, con escote palabra de honor, que dejaba a Lisa lucir sus encantos, dibujaba perfectamente su silueta, ceñido hasta llegar a las caderas, donde una impudorosa raja sobre el muslo prometía más de lo que dejaba ver.

Todo esto rematado por unos tacones de aguja negros y un chal del mismo color cayendo sobre sus hombros. Pero al igual que la raja del traje, guardaba una sorpresa.

Cuando Greg, muy gentilmente y como mandan los cánones, le abrió la puerta, Lisa se quitó el chal para poder sentarse mas cómodamente, dejando a la vista su espalda, libre de tela hasta la frontera.

Greg iba en un smoking negro, que seguramente, a simple vista, no tiene nada de especial, pero que Gregory House sabia rellenar a la perfección.

- _Una limusina…- _comento Lisa mirando a su alrededor.

-_Estamos en América Lisa, y aquí no hay graduación que se precie si no hay viaje en limusina._

De nuevo, el reloj se hacia su enemigo y parecía correr mas aprisa, mientras ellos arañaban segundos de donde podían.

Tras la cena Lisa se preguntaba cual seria la siguiente sorpresa.

La limusina se metió por un camino de tierra, que no es porque ella hubiera estado mucho…, pero le era tremendamente familiar.

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado, desde donde se podía ver toda la ciudad, la limusina paró.

-¿_Greg_?- advirtió Lisa.

- _Vestidos, limo, cena…magreo…no soy yo, lo dice la tradición_- se defendió inocente.

-_Te has saltado el baile_- contesto rápido.

-_Nop, es un servicio dos por uno_.- Dio unos golpes en la mampara que les separaba del conductor y salio del coche. En unos segundos había abierto la puerta de Lisa mientras le tendía la mano para que saliera y una música sonaba de fondo.

Los primeros gritos de una guitarra eléctrica resonaron suavemente en aquella improvisada y vacía pista de baile. El frío del invierno, que ya se despedía, disuadía a los amantes que en cualquier noche de Julio abarrotarían esta pequeña región de Sodoma y Gomorra. La letra de "Sweet Chile 'O Mine" de Guns 'N Roses no tardo en acompañar a la guitarra mientras Greg tomaba de la cintura a Lisa.

-_Solo a ti se te ocurre bailar esto como una lenta_- decía mientras seguía el ritmo marcado por Greg.

No sabia si por el vino, por él o por las numerosas vueltas que estaba dando sobre si misma, pero empezó a marearse.

A esta canción le siguieron otras, algunas lentas otras que te dejaban desmelenarte y dar saltos como locos, aunque Lisa con los tacones hacia lo que podía.

Estaban en las ultimas notas de "Hugry Eyes", casi sin moverse ya, solo un tímido balanceo, Lisa, estaba sin zapatos y casi durmiendo sobre su hombro, cuando Greg la inclinó, sujetándola casi en el aire con una mano. Ambos sonrieron, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que ya había amanecido y que pronto el cuento de desvanecería.

- _¡EH! Amantes de Teruel_- gritó el chofer quien había pasado allí toda la noche con ellos- _Ya es la hora, o me pagáis un plus o os llevo a casa ya. Por favor, elegid la segunda opción._-suplico con cara de sueño.

Greg miró su reloj, las 8:30 y su avión salía dentro de una hora.

-_Me temo que lo del magreo tendremos que dejarlo para otro día_.-bromeó

-_Deberíamos de haber empezado por lo más interesante_- sonrió ella.

* * *

Llegaron con el tiempo justo al aeropuerto con lo que esta vez no pudieron despedirse, tan solo tiempo de decirse hasta dentro de cuatro años. 

El chofer le dejo en casa a las 11, pero aunque llevaba más de 24 horas sin dormir no podía aguantar la curiosidad de lo que Greg le había escrito en las cartas.

Empezó a leerlas sin ningún orden, había de todo, cartas de una sola frase, otras de folios y folios…

_**Te he hecho caso, y he puesto la radio mientras intentaba escribirte algo. Mala idea, lleva una hora encendida y solo escucho canciones de sacar tripas, muerte, zombis…creo que sintonizar la cadena de Heavy no ha sido tan buena idea.**_

_**…… … Vale ahora si, cambio de cadena, pero ya!**_

_**Peor aun! Solo salen baladas!! Me estoy amuermando…**_

_**La encontré, shhhhh el estribillo, el estribillo!!!**_

_**'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you…**_

_**Bueno y ya sabes el resto, no??**_

* * *

_**Que ¿Cómo estoy? Bien!!!(nótese el sarcasmo)**_

* * *

**_Yo también_**

* * *

**_Repite con migo, eche,eche,eche ¿Qué benben las vacas?_**

**_No me hagas perder mi fe en la humanidad, dime no has caído_**

* * *

_**Estoy arrepintiéndome de los aniversarios cada cuatro años… ¿Qué somos, perros? la próxima vez que se me ocurra una idea así de genial, te dejo que hagas con mi cuerpo lo que quieras.**_

* * *

**_Ana era la que me llamaba querubín, no??? Y se ha liado con un calvo??JUAS!!!_**

* * *

_**EXPULSADO!!!!Yaba da dooooo**_

_**Eres la primera persona al a que se lo digo, me acaban de echar del Hopkins. Es que no se puede ser atractivo e inteligente?**_

_**Mi padre estará disfrutando de lo lindo…**_

_**¿Copiar yo¿De ese?**_

_**La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío**_

_**¿Cuanto te pueden dar por un pulmón en el mercado negro?**_

_**No me dejaron terminar mi residencia en el Hopkins. así que tuve que buscarme otro Hospital en el que hacer la residencia, sabes donde esta Springfield???Llevo horas buscándolo en el mapa y ni rastro.**_

* * *

Lisa dio un salto en la cama. ¿Expulsado?, no podía creerlo, se lanzo enseguida al teléfono, un momento, no lo tenia. 

_-¡Mierda!-_salió a toda prisa de su habitación-La guía, la guía.

-_Tranquila, tranquila, tu di lo que quieres ver en la tele y ya hablaremos_- contestó Matt aferrada al mando, dispuesta a defenderlo con su vida.

-_No, de la tele no, teléfono, teléfono_.-Ana se lo acerco con miedo.-_Mierda!._ -Volvió a decir al darse cuenta que lo que buscaba era un numero de Baltimore y la guía era de Michigan.

_-¿Buscas un numero?-_ pregunto Ana.

-_Si, pero…una guía de Baltimore, necesito una guía de Baltimore_.

-_Toma_- Matt le pasa el teléfono a Lisa- _solo tienes que decir el nombre y apellidos de a quien quieras llamar_.

-_Y Matt vuelve a salvar el día_- grita Ana sosteniendo el brazo de Matt en alto.

-_Gracias, gracias, fotos no!_

-_Si House, Greg House_- Lisa hablaba con la operadora- _aha…aha…aha...gracias_-dijo subrayando varias veces el número que había apuntado.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGG**

-_Si_- respondió una voz que sonaba a cama

_-¿Eres idiota?_

_-¿Es un concurso de radio en el que tengo que responder algo ingenioso para ganar algo?_

-_Confirmado, eres idiota_.

-_Vale, si dejas de chillarme, firmaré lo que me pidas._

_-¿Te han expulsado y no me has dicho nada?_

_-Te lo escribí_

_-¿Me lo escribiste?_

_-Si, creo que eso es lo que he dicho._

_-¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Somos amigos, y para eso están los amigos._

_-Lo amigos están para que te olvides de los malos momentos, y eso es lo que hemos hecho. Olvidarme de Hopkins y de la madre que parió al rector. Me lo he pasado muy bien_- bajo el tono de voz para tranquilizarla.

-_Si, yo también…_

_-La próxima te toca a ti…_

_-De la próxima me encargo yo._

_-¿Estas repitiendo todo lo que digo? Porque se supone que el idiota era yo…así que…_

_-Aprende a escribir cartas en condiciones y ya hablaremos¿nunca al oído eso de que las cartas hay que empezarlas con un "Queridos no se que" y no soltar frases como un loco?_

_-Creí que era una leyenda urbana._- no recibía contestación- _Hasta mañana Lisa._

_-Hasta mañana Greg.-_ Lisa paso dejar el hecho de que no le hubiera contado nada¿le había dicho que era su amiga?

A pesar de estar más de 30 horas sin dormir ninguno podía pegar ojo¿Amigos? Se llevaban bien, a veces se odiaban, se reían juntos… ¿pero amigos? Sin darse siquiera cuentas ambos se habían hecho un hueco en la vida del otro, donde se encontraban como en casa.

-_Amigos_- susurro Greg antes de caer rendido


	12. Timming 1992

**GRACIAS!**

Timing 1992

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, cegado por el insistente brillo del sol. Intentó reconocer el lugar, pero se encontró perdido. No sabia donde estaba. Ni la cama, ni la habitación, ni siquiera la brisa salada que jugueteaba con las suaves cortinas le eran familiares. Al menos algo estaba claro, estaba cerca de la playa.

Se desperezo con pesadez, estirando los brazos, tanto como le era humanamente posible, hasta que un cuerpo tibio paró la trayectoria de su brazo y unas piernas suaves se interpusieron en el camino de la suya.

Sus movimientos fueron correspondidos bajo las sabanas por quien parecía compartir lecho con él. Lentamente, una pierna jugueteaba con la suya, acariciándose mutuamente.

Una leve sonrisa rompió el silencio de la habitación.

-_Buenos días_- una mueca picara se abrió paso entre su aun dormido rostro nada mas conocer la dueña de ese susurro. Con un movimiento rápido, se coloco sobre ella. Sus labios se posaron un instante entre sus pechos antes de apoyar la cabeza sobre su vientre. Mientras, ella dibujaba círculos en el pelo alborotado de él. No recordaba como habían llegado allí, ni como había acabado con semejante compañera de cama. Por una vez, no le preocupaban los porqués y se limitaba a disfrutar del momento.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, hipnotizado por la sensación calida de su cuerpo y las caricias en su pelo, ronroneando como un gato frente a un fuego en una noche fría de invierno.

Pequeños besos se escaparon de sus labios, cubriendo por completo el vientre de Lisa, mezclado con pequeños mordiscos aquí y allá. Disfrutando de su esencia, a partes dulce, como el más embriagador de los vinos y a partes salada como el mar que rugía en el exterior.

Su risa nerviosa y dormida le dio permiso para que continuara con tal deleite para los sentidos, bajando con tormentosa parsimonia por su cuerpo.

**PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Una mano salio entre un manojo alborotado de sabanas dándole un golpe al despertador que se encontraba en la mesita de noche.

-_Mierda_- gruñó mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara para despejarse. No era el primer sueño de estas características que tenía y se estaba empezando a preocupar. No por el hecho de que se tratasen de sueños húmedos, o que no le gustaran…el problema era que Lisa Cuddy se había transformado en la protagonista indiscutible de todos ellos en exclusiva.

Decidió darse una pequeña tregua y todavía con la imagen del cuerpo de su _"amiga"_ en todo su esplendor, fue hacia el baño para darse una ducha. Tenia que prepararse, era 29 de Febrero de 1992.

En el avión no podía parar de pensar en su sueño y en el verdadero motivo que le empujaba, cada cuatro años, a encontrarse con ella. ¿En que momento paso de ser Lisa a ser ELLA¿En que preciso instante, el tenerla como amiga, se volvía amargo en su paladar?

Todo era nuevo para él. El hecho de aceptar su amistad, se le había hecho duro, pero nada se le podía comparar a ser consciente de la necesidad de otro ser y eso era lo que más odiaba, saber que su felicidad y pena estaba en manos de alguien mas que no fuera su propia persona. Tener expectativas, verse vulnerable ante el otro, sentimientos que no casaban muy bien con su forma de ver la vida.

¿Cómo actuar ahora? Nunca se había sentido esto por un amigo. "_Esto"_, aun se negaba a llamarlo amor, solo el pensarlo inundaba su ser con una oscura niebla de angustia.

Miraba una revista, pasando las paginas compulsivamente, nervioso, pensando en como actuaría cuando la viera.

Al bajar del avión se decidió, haría lo que mejor sabe hacer, observar. La estudiaría minuciosamente antes de actuar y sus movimientos le dirían como comportarse.

- _¡GREG_!- una voz se alzo sobre el cuchicheo que había a su alrededor. Alzo la mirada y allí la vio. Una sonrisa. La sonrisa.

Corrió hacia donde ella le esperaba y le abrazó- _Buena señal - _pensó cuando ella le correspondió en fuerza.

Se sintió como en aquel primer abrazo hace ya bastantes años, pero esta vez si reconocía el porqué su corazón latía más rápido. Era ella, Lisa, la razón por la que un día decidió que no estaba tan mal apoyarse en alguien de vez en cuando.

-_¿Qué tienes ahí?-_ preguntó intentando alcanzar lo que escondía tras sus espaldas.

- _Estoy feliz_- contestó ella sonriente- _tenia ganas de que me regalasen flores y he pensado que quien mejor que mi más mejor amigo_- en cualquier momento ese comentario le hubiera horrorizado, o tal vez alagado, pero ahora, en ese instante, simplemente le desanimó. ¿Ella lo veía como un amigo? _Bueno siempre hay tiempo para convencerla de lo que se pierde.-_pensó

- _Y dime ¿que celebramos?-_ dijo mientras ella le daba el ramo y él lo escondía tras de sí.

- _Mañana voy a mi primera entrevista de trabajo seria_- contestó nerviosa dando unas palmas rápidas.

- _Felicidades Lisa, espero que te gusten_- se las volvió a entregar.

-_Gracias Greg_- chilló emocionada- _Calas blancas ¿Cómo lo supiste?-_ comentó con sorpresa fingida.

-_Soy así, ya lo sabes_.

-_¡No me lo puedo creer!-_ volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez con más fuerza.

_**Tako & Salad 14:00**_

Dejaron el coche cerca de la casa de Lisa y fueron caminando a un restaurante Mejicano donde se sentaron a comer.

-_Y dime¿Cómo te enteraste de ese magnifico trabajo?_- Preguntó quitándole un poco de guacamole de su ensalada.

-_Un amigo_- la emoción le hizo hablar aun con la comida en la boca, por lo que casi se atraganta. Greg le miró preocupado, pero ella le paró con un gesto, cerro los ojos y respiro hondo- _casi…-_ dijo en un suspiro- _Un amigo me llamo y me dijo que en el hospital donde el trabaja necesitaban una endocrinóloga y ya ves...-_ esta vez era ella quien le robaba el burrito aprovechando que Greg lo soltó para dar un trago a su refresco.- _Y tú ¿Qué tal? Lo último que me contaste es que trabajabas en el Hospital General de Maryland._

-_Aún resisto_- contestó quitándole con enfado fingido su taco, ella le correspondió entornando los ojos y mirándole enfadada.- _Estoy pensando en irme por libre…montar mi propia consulta…_- le miró interesado- _necesito una secretaria de piernas largas y pechos firmes_- se quedo pensativo- _y si ya sabes escribir a maquina te vienes conmigo hoy mismo._

_-¡Ja!-_ le retó con la mirada- _por el camino que llevas, veo más factible que sea yo la que te contrate._

_-¡Ni hablar!, ya te tuve como colaboradora y eras lo mas mandón del mundo, así que no me quiero imaginar como jefa._

Tras la comida siguieron con su paseo hasta el hotel de Greg. Quedaron a las 8 en la puerta, ya que esta vez era ella quien tenía que organizarlo todo.

Lisa tuvo el tiempo justo de llegar a casa y ducharse, pero Greg tuvo más tiempo para pensar.

Nada era diferente, todo era igual, las bromas, las insinuaciones, los juegos…Ella se comportaba como siempre, nada hacia patente que sus sentimientos hacia él hubieran cambiado de alguna manera, a no ser que… que los síntomas ya estuvieran presentes desde hace mucho tiempo, desde el comienzo y por eso no notaba nada diferente. Gregory House, un genio para los puzzles y los misterios, pero era ante los casos más simples en los que metía la pata buscando rizar el rizo, buscando una explicación más complicada a un hecho tan sencillo como es el estar enamorado.

Mientras bajaba en el ascensor para encontrarse con Cuddy lo decidió, las pruebas eran una perdida de tiempo valioso, pasaría a la acción. Si el diagnostico era correcto, vivieron felices y comieron perdices, y si era el erróneo…bueno al menos no moriría nadie…solo su orgullo.

-_Decidido, paso a la acción_- dijo antes de salir del ascensor para darse fuerzas. Unas fuerzas que se desvanecieron nada más salir del ascensor y verla allí en el hall del hotel esperándolo. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Greg House era un caradura, un gamberro, un degenerado, un sin vergüenza, pero todo eso desaparecía cuando tenia que confesarse.

Cuando tiene que decirle a alguien que lo necesita, simplemente las palabras vuelan sobre él sin que pueda hacer nada para alcanzarlas.

¿Fama de ligón? Claro¿que problema hay en besar a una chica bonita? Pero Lisa era más que eso. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo que le imponía su presencia, y eso, en cierta manera, era lo que más le atraía de ella. Esa fuerza y entereza que le hacían una igual.

_-¿Espera a alguien señorita?-_ dijo acercándose por su espalda. Ella no se sorprendió, desde que salió del ascensor pudo saber que él estaba allí, observándola.

- _¿Creí que éramos las mujeres las que siempre llegábamos tarde?-_ le reprendió encarándole.

-_Ya sabes lo que dicen, antes de una cita importante hay que descargar tensiones_…

-_Vamos_- dijo dándose media vuelta y arrastrándolo por la corbata tras de ella.

-_Eh!eh!eh!_

Primer paso, portarse como todo un caballero. Vale, quizás no había empezado con buen pie este punto haciendo el comentario sobre la masturbación, pero a ella pareció hacerle gracia…

Al llegar al coche él le abrió la puerta y le ayudó a entrar provocando una mirada escéptica por su parte.

_-¿Y donde vamos?-_ preguntó sentándose en el lugar del copiloto. Ella tardo en contestar, aun sorprendida por tal galantería.- _Punto a favor, esto pinta bien…_- se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa.

_-¿De que te ríes?_

_-¿Yo? Anda arranca o perderemos las reservas_.

Segundo paso, contacto visual. Mirarle siempre a los ojos. Bueno, este paso tampoco lo cumplió a raja tabla… ¿Quién podría negarse a los encantos de Lisa Cuddy? Él no, así que, de vez en cuando, sus ojos viajaban por el resto de su anatomía.

Tercer paso, contacto físico. Este si que se le daba bien. Mano en la parte superior de la espalda, que, según va avanzando la noche, va descendiendo poco a poco, hasta llegar a la frontera. Todo muy bien calculado, para que cuando al final de la noche su mano le toque el trasero, la transición no sea tan brusca.

La reacción de ella también era satisfactoria, no le rehuia, no le hacia caras raras… parecía sentirse cómoda.

Al salir del restaurante, este tercer paso iba muy adelantado, su mano estaba colocada en su cintura mientras caminaban camino de casa de Cuddy. Habían decidido dejar el coche el un parking a unas manzanas de su casa para así dar un paseo.

Los dos caminaban contándose anécdotas, compartiendo confidencias y Greg aprovechaba la excusa del frió para acercarla más a su cuerpo. Parece que el tratamiento estaba funcionando, pero aun quedaba lo mejor.

Al fin llegaron a la puerta de su casa.

_-¿Quieres pasar a tomar un café?_ –decía mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso. Se volvió a comentarle algo sobre porque nunca encontrabas lo que buscas cuando al fin Greg se decidió.

Con la mano apoyada en el quicio de la puerta no le dejaba escapatoria. Se inclino hacia ella y le rozó los labios, ella no decía nada.

Él comenzó a besarle, parece que evolucionaba favorablemente.

Greg siempre ha sido un culo inquieto, as que no tardo en abandonar sus labios para acampar en su cuello.

-_Greg-_ logró susurrar.- _No… no… no podemos_

-_Hombre,… mujer…_- jadeo entre besos- _no pensaba hacerlo en mitad de la calle…_- el mordisco en el cuello hizo que ella soltase un pequeño grito_- tu ve abriendo que yo me apaño aquí_- seguía perdido entre su pelo.

-_No, no… Greg…no… tengo…tengo pareja-_ su cara de placer de Cuddy se transformó en una de disgusto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería abrirlos. Finalmente abrió uno poco a poco para ver lo que había a su alrededor.

El se deslizo poco a poco desde su cuello, dejando escapar suavemente un pellizco de su cuello que aun tenia entre sus dientes. Se permitió saborearla un instante antes de golpear su cabeza contra la puerta.

- _Y he de suponer que tú no eres de esas chicas que se lían la manta a la cabeza y pasa un rato divertido con un amigo… ¿verdad?_

-_No…-_ contesto en un suspiro, aun no se había movido, le era imposible, las piernas le flaqueaban y el corazón le iba a mil.

Se volvió a escuchar un golpe contra la puerta.

-_Lo siento Greg, yo… no se…no supuse que…-_ se tapo la cara con las manos.

- _No te preocupes_- dijo aun tentado por la cercanía de su cuello.- _La culpa es mía_- salió del cobijo que le proporcionaba su cuello para mirarle a los ojos.- _Nunca tuve el don del oportunismo._

_-¿Quieres tomar ese café?-_ le pregunto mientras abría la puerta. Él sonrió.

-_Si no tienes bromuro para amargármelo, mejor no_- dijo con un guiño.- _Será mejor que lo llames ya, a ese digo. Si mi chica estuviera fuera_- por primera vez en todo el día, su mirada era esquiva y no sabia que hacer con las manos- _con una atractivo excompañero de universidad, estaría preocupado y pegado al teléfono, esperando que me llamara nada más llegar a casa._

Volvió a besarla en los labios, era superior a él.

-_Greg_- aunque le correspondía en cada beso, su voz era suplicante- _en serio._

-_Había que intentarlo…_

Greg volvió a su hotel, maldiciendo su suerte por unos minutos, no muchos, ya que en sus quejas pudo escuchar un deseo, que aunque débil, demostraba que ella también compartía.

Dentro de cuatro años…

Lisa cerro la puerta tras de sí¿de donde venia esa sensación¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionó de aquella forma ante sus besos? Tomó el teléfono y llamó a Mike.

-_Si, ya llegue_- dijo intentando esconder su confusión.

Continuara!


	13. De Platos Frios 1996

**Gracias a smilesfan que sigue como una campeona dejando reviews a pesar del complot de sus profesores y a Lis por ayudar a hacer despegar este fic con sus comentairos.**

**Y** **gracias a ****satine011288**** (nombre rarito donde los haya) por poner este intento de fic divertido y pelin romanticon entre sus favoritos**

**Gracias a todos, si a vosotros que no comentais pero que seguis leyendo, aisas! y aquellos uqe lo empezaron pero lo dieron por imposble tambien, gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic!**

**He dicho ya gracias? pues eso!**

* * *

**De Platos Frios ****1996**

Llegó a las puertas del Princenton- Plainsboro Teaching Hospital puntual e inusualmente arreglado. Corbata, chaqueta y camisa azul, todo a conjunto, si cualquiera de sus conocidos le viera, se mofaría de él, afortunadamente, esto era Jersey, y el no conocía a nadie.

Greg House no era un tipo a quien le preocupasen las apariencias o las formas, pero cuando la necesidad aprieta… Hacia ya un año que le habían despedido del ultimo hospital y que mal vivía gracias a los artículos que escribía, de vez en cuando, para revistas de medicina, el hubiera preferido escribir para el Play Boy…pero no se puede tener todo. Así que cuando le llamaron la mañana anterior desde este hospital para una entrevista, no se lo pensó dos veces.

Le resultaba raro, ya que no había mandado ningún currículo, pero aun así se presento de punta en blanco a la hora señalada frente al despacho del jefe de diagnostico del hospital.

Llamó a la puerta, pero no recibió contestación alguna, así que se dirigió a una sala mayor en la que había un joven repeinado sentado en una de las sillas leyendo algo.

Cuando House le observo casi le da un ataque de risa, parecía uno de esos niños buenos, el típico héroe, salido de una de las series matinales a las que tanto se había aficionado durante sus vacaciones forzadas.

-_Buenos días_- saludó al joven.

-_Buenos días_- le replicó él sonriente a tiempo que se levantaba para estrecharle la mano- _¿puedo ayudarle en algo?_

- _Estoy buscando al Dr. McFlury_- se dieron la mano cortésmente, House pensaba si este había salido de un anuncio de dentífricos, porque lo único que hacia era sonreír.- _Soy…_

- _Doctor Gregory House_- dijo una voz tras él, no le hizo falta volverse para saber de quien se trataba. Lisa Cuddy había echo su aparición. ¿Quién sino velaría por él?

- _¡Lisa_!- saludó el joven. De repente una bombillita se encendió en la cabeza de House, Mike, el era el tal Mike, tenia que serlo. Casi como un acto reflejo empezó a apretarle la mano más fuerte. El chico de la sonrisa de oro iba perdiendo puntos por segundos.

- _Y tu debes ser Mike_ – afirmó House con una sonrisilla de victoria al ver como él se retorcía intentando disimular el dolor.

Lisa, sentada a su espalda, luchaba por no soltar una carcajada.

-_No_- negó rápidamente el joven manteniendo la compostura- _Soy James Wilson, oncólogo._- Automáticamente, a House ya no le parecía tan repelente, era un tío duro, había aguantado sin aspavientos el apretón…al menos hasta ahora… En cuanto House aflojo la presión sobre su mano, la retiró rápidamente, moviéndola compulsivamente de un lado a otro y dando unos saltitos cómicos.- _Aahhhhhhh_.

-_Vamos_- dijo cogiendo por el brazo a House y saliendo de la habitación- _te llevaré con McFlury._

-_Encantado de conocerte, Wilson._ – El joven oncólogo no le contesto, aun estaba de espaldas a la puerta, con la mano entre las piernas. Solo movió la cabeza en señal de despedida.

-_¿Por qué has hecho eso?-_ le pregunto Lisa en el ascensor.

-_Es cosa de tíos, apretones fuertes_- puso cara de troglodita- _tu no lo entenderías…-_ Lisa sonrió.

**Consulta 7**

-_Adelante_- contesto el doctor McFlury al escuchar unos toques en la puerta.

- _¿Dr.? Hoy tenia la entrevista con el sustituto de Roger¿se acuerda?_

- _Si, si…claro que si. Es solo que aquí estaban bajos de personal y me ofrecí. Termino aquí y subo al despacho, espérenme allí._

**Despacho del Dr. McFlury**

_-¿Cómo pude haberlo dudado por un instante?_- llevaban un rato en silencio y Greg se decidió a romperlo con una pregunta que llevaba horas rondándole la cabeza.- _Lisa Cuddy, mi ángel guardián._

Ella no pudo contestar ya que el Dr. McFlury hizo aparición en el despacho.

-_Gracias Dra. Cuddy por entretenerlo, ya puede ir a escuchar con su compañero detrás de la puerta. Por cierto¿Qué le pasa en la mano al Dr. Wilson? Tiene un vendaje._

- _Ejem_- tosió para contener la risa- _No tengo ni idea señor_- lanzo una mirada a Greg quien parecía totalmente inocente.

- _Está bien, puede irse._

Una vez Lisa se hubo ido, la entrevista comenzó.

-_Dr. Greg House…-_comenzó el doctor mientras ojeaba unos papeles.

-_Ese soy yo_- McFlury le lanzó una mirada matadora, mensaje captado, aquí no se habla hasta que él lo diga.

_- Es curioso, a pesar de sus dotes como diagnosticador, no ha durado más de 6 meses en ninguno de sus trabajos_- aunque le costó, esta vez Greg se guardo el comentario, necesitaba el dinero.- _Bien_- alzó la voz y cerró con fuerza la carpeta.- _no me preocupan su medios, simplemente que haga bien su trabajo_.- mientras decía esto se levantó de su asiento y se coloco frente a Greg. Bajó la voz. –_Que quede claro, la única razón por la que le contrato es por la recomendación de la Dra. Cuddy, creo que si no mereciera la pena, ella no se hubiera molestado y además, tiene toda mi confianza. Ella, no usted_- aclaró- _eso es algo que hay que ganarse. Ya se puede ir_- le ordenó volviendo a su escritorio- _sus compañeros le contaran todo lo que necesite saber._

En la sala le esperaban una ansiosa Lisa y un dolorido Wilson.

-_Y…-_ pregunto expectante.

-_Parece que me quedo Dra. Cuddy_- le hacia gracia llamarla así. Ya no era más esa Lisa que le incitaba a liberar ratones y le ayudaba a robarle champagne a su eterno enemigo. Ya era una mujer, era la Doctora Lisa Cuddy, y al parecer su guardián a tiempo completo.

_-¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiii!!!!-_gritó mientras se colgaba de su cuello- lo sabia lo sabia.

- _Bueno, quizás esa Lisa aun esté por ahí escondida_- pensó Greg.

-_Ejem_- Cuddy se soltó enseguida al escuchar la tos del Dr. McFlury quien pasaba por allí camino a las consultas.

House miro a Wilson y le ofreció su mano para que le felicitase. Rápidamente, el oncólogo busco algo para mantenerlas ocupadas. Alzo una taza y un bote de café en cada mano.

-_Lo siento, me piíllas ocupado… Enhorabuena_- dijo sonriendo

House sonrió, este tío le iba a caer bien.

_

* * *

_ House corrió hasta llegar a Lisa quien ya estaba dejando el hospital. 

- No _es nada. Tus referencias son muy buenas_- siguió caminando con Greg a su lado.- _Y esa camisa azul, también ha ayudado_

-_Te invito a cenar¿Qué dices?-_ le pregunto sin darle importancia.

_-¿Cenar? Me apunto_- James Wilson venia desde atrás a toda velocidad.- _Lo habéis visto¡en el ultimo momento!_- comentaba extasiado, moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro, acompañando su relato con gestos.- _Ha sido increíble, de estar muerto, de estar colgando en el abismo, PLAS¡Lo agarramos bien y lo volvemos a traer!-_ corrió hacia una farola y dio unas vueltas para luego volver a donde estaban House y Cuddy- _House, Cuddy_ – dijo solemne- _me encanta ser medico_- volvió a irse corriendo y gritando esa misma frase a los cuatro vientos.

-Se _de alguien que esta noche va a dormir de lo lindo_.- comentó Cuddy, quien cuando se dio cuenta, hablaba sola, pues House se había ido detrás de Wilson corriendo. Miró sus tacones y suspiró- _EH! ESPERADME_- Y salió corriendo tras ellos.

House no tardo en destacar como diagnosticador y McFlury se convirtió en la envidia de los congresos por el gran equipo que había logrado reunir. Lisa Cuddy, endocrinóloga y base del grupo, inteligente e incansable. James Wilson, un joven y despierto oncólogo y el indomable Gregory House, brillante nefrólogo que parecía tener un sexto sentido para buscar conexiones entre los síntomas más dispares.

La labor de todos pronto fue reconocida, Wilson fue ascendido como jefe del departamento de oncología, y Lisa fue nombrada Decana y por lo tanto pasó a ser jefa de Wilson y de House. Este ultimo, por su parte, seguía a las ordenes de McFlury en teoría, ya que casi no se pasaba por allí, dejando todo el trabajo a House y a los nuevos doctores, convirtiéndose así en el jefe de diagnostico en funciones, aunque seguía cobrando lo mismo, muy a su pesar.

Los meses pasaron rápido y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya era 29 de febrero de 1996.

**Restaurante Grosso**

-_Antes de que haya malos entendidos_- advirtió Greg nada más sentarse en su mesa y mirando la carta-_estoy saliendo con alguien_.- esperó unos segundos imaginando la cara de Lisa- _no quiero que pases un momento bochornoso_.-dijo sin darle importancia.

- _Y… he de suponer que tú no eres de esos hombres que se lían la manta a la cabeza y pasa un rato divertido con una amiga… ¿verdad?_- pregunto sonriente, calcando sus palabras de hace cuatro años.

- _No_- bajó la carta y la miro directamente con una mueca de descuido_- la verdad que no me importaría_ – dijo acariciándose el mentón. Ella sonreía esperando lo que vendría, estaba segura que esto no se quedaría así.- _Pero soy muy vengativo_- terminó sonriendo y volviendo a su menú, escondiendo una sonrisa.

-_Garçon!-_ llamó Cuddy al quedarse sin contestación. House 1 Cuddy 0

Una vez se fue el camarero con sus comandas, House volvió a atacar.

- _Bueno y… ¿qué tal Mike?-_ a pesar de llevar un año trabajando juntos, poco habían hablado sobre sus vidas personales. A House no le interesaba saber que ella se lo estaba pasando genial con otro hombre, ni de cómo era en la cama, así que se abstenía de preguntar. Pero últimamente, Cuddy pasaba demasiado tiempo en el hospital, que, por otro lado, es cosa normal cuando eres una recién llegada a un puesto de tal magnitud. Pero lo que realmente despertó las dudas en House fue que apareciera en la fiesta de su nombramiento sin el tal Mike colgado del brazo.

- _No hay ningún Mike._

-_Pues si que te duro el hombre de tu vida…_

-_Nunca dije que lo fuera_- replicó Cuddy tras beber de su copa, sin apartar la mirada, desafiante. Había aprendido a mostrarse fuerte desde pequeña y él seria la última persona ante la cual mostrara sus debilidades.

-_Pero si era lo bastante importante para rechazar mi proposición_- dijo inclinándose hacia delante.

-_A ti también te duró poco tu enamoramiento por mi_- copió su movimiento, no se iba a dejar intimidar.

- _Nunca dije que fuera amor_- contestó recostándose en su silla, satisfecho con su respuesta.

-_Contigo, Greg, nunca es lo que dices. Lo que realmente es interesante, lo que importa, es lo que haces_- Cuddy sonrió vencedora, Cuddy 1 House 1, deuce.

_-¡Garçon!-_ dijo greg para cambiar de tema, exagerando el tono que anteriormente había usado Lisa.

Una vez terminada la cena fueron directos a casa de Lisa, mañana había que trabajar.

Al llegar House acompañó a Cuddy a la puerta.

- _No has insistido_.

_-¿Insistir?-_ Cuddy se volvió a mirarle.

-_Si, ya sabes_- movía los brazos intentando explicarse- _en el restaurante, te dije que no, pero no insististe._

-_Fuiste bastante claro_- Lisa le siguió el juego.

- _¡Ya!, pero es cuestión de cortesía_- se movía sin parar, mirando a un lado y a otro, pero nunca a Lisa- _igual que cuando estornudas, la gente dice ¡Jesús! Es una tontería, no digo que no, pero es la costumbre. Insistir_- Cuddy sonrió ante la cara de House de niño enrabietado y el gesto de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

_-¿Quieres que…?_- se acerco un poco más- _¿Quieres que insista House?-_ Su cuerpo, su mente, su sangre, todo le gritaba que si, Stacy era lo único que le retenía.

-_No, tienes razón_- su voz perdió el tono juguetón y volvió a la realidad.

-_Quizás dentro de cuatro años_- le sugirió dándole un beso en la mejilla para animarle.-

-_Quizás_- ella entro despacio y se apoyó sobre la puerta ya cerrada, cerrando los ojos y pensando en las oportunidades perdidas. Año nuevo en Nueva York, la noche de la despedida, el primer encuentro… tantos momentos que habían pasado desapercibidos por los dos y ahora, ahora que parecían tener los ojos abiertos, esperando el tren, este se negaba en aparecer de nuevo.

Continuara!


	14. Debilidad 2000

GRACIAS A CUALQUIERA QUE LO LEA!

Wolas!!otro capi!!a pesar de que no sois capaces de dejar un simple comentario... pero es que estoy loca por terminarlo de una vez...ya queda poquito.

Nota 1: tened en mente el capitulo Top Secret, "Me das todo lo que te pido porque una noche yo te..." (mas o menos)

Nota dos: House es una serie americana, y aunque aqui hablen en español, recordadq ue ellos estan en ameria y por lo tanto no saben hablar español...(es esencial para una escena)

Nota 3: VIVA LA COMIDA ESPAÑOLA!ya vale de cenas italianas y francesas! donde este una buena tortilla de patatas que se quiten los scargots y los tortellinis!!! (ya lo entendereis)

Nota 4: Segun la web que consulte para este fic, el infarto muscular de House sucede entre 1996-1997, por lo que este capitulo es posterior. A demas, Stacy se va en 2000, por lo que no hace mucho.

Nota 5: COMENTAD LEÑE!

**Debilidad 2000**

"_Doctora Cuddy"_ esas palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza. Palabras que salieron envenenadas de su boca, que con cada sonido se clavaban y rasgaban su alma. No era la primera vez que le llamaba Cuddy, pero si era la primera vez que sentía el desprecio. Aun así, no se arrepentía. Si mil veces hubiera pasado, mil veces lo hubiera hecho con la misma seguridad y determinación de aquella vez.

Ahora, frente a su puerta, no le parecía tan buena idea. Desde el infarto, hace ya cuatro años, notaba que no era bien recibida su presencia, pero hoy era el día. Era su día. Aquel en el que volverían a ser lo que fueron. El 29 de febrero se transformo en un símbolo de su amistad. Si fallaban en este día, todo se había terminado, no quedaría nada que levantar.

Toco en la puerta débilmente, esperando que no la escuchara y así no tendría que entrar.

-_Está abierto_- cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de entrar.

Él estaba sentado en el sofá, cambiando de canal en canal, sin buscar nada en concreto. Ella se quedó quieta a apenas unos centímetros de la puerta. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea.

-_Así que es verdad lo que dicen_- comento House sin apartar la vista de la televisión. Ella no contesto, simplemente le miraba confundida.- _El asesino siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen._- dejó el mando en el sofá y la miró.- _¿Vienes a rematarme?_

Ante su dureza ella se hizo más fuerte y contesto.

-_Es 29 de Febrero_.

Él sonrió- _29 de Febrero_- susurro masajeando su frente. - ¿_Crees que me importa una mierda a que estamos?_ – Dijo con tranquilidad, lo que asustó aun más a Cuddy- _¿Crees que esta maldita pierna me deja pensar en otra cosa que no sea el dolor?_

-_Hicimos un trato.-_ ella permanecía clavada en el mismo lugar desde que entro, mirándole directamente, sin mostrar debilidad.

- _Hicimos un trato_- repitió incrédulo y cansándose de esta situación.- _Puedes irte, no pienso ir a ningún sitio._- Desde el infarto, no había salido de casa, algo letal para un hombre de su actividad, siempre tenia la cabeza llena de ideas, pero ahora se veía incapaz de llevarlas a cavo. Se veía inútil. Y para remátalo, Stacy…bueno, su ultimo recuerdo era un portazo.

Ella salió por la puerta y él respiró aliviado. Pero no tardo mucho en volver, en cuestión de segundos, entró de nuevo por la puerta cargada con bolsas.

-_Por eso he traído esto_- dijo con esfuerzo.- _Desde que nos conocimos, no paras de hablarme de los pasteles de patata que haces y de la maravillosa receta de tu niñera española_.- mientras hablaba, vio disimuladamente como se acercaba hacia las bolsas con curiosidad para mirar lo que había traído.

- _Primero, NO es pastel de patatas, es tortilla de patatas_.- ella sonrió aliviada- _Y segundo, este año te tocaba a ti, así que deberías ser tu quien cocinara._

-_Yo traigo los ingredientes, yo pongo el dinero, de hacerla te encargas tú._

Un gracias se atoró en su garganta, pero en su mirada, Cuddy, pudo leer el mensaje. Al fin algo de normalidad, algo que no tenia que ver con esa maldita pierna, algo que le recordaba que un día fue normal.

- _Veamos que has comprado, trae las bolsas a la cocina_.- con dificultad se dirigió a la cocina donde inspecciono las compras_.- Patatas¿Cómo lo has adivinado?_- le dijo sacando la cabeza de la bolsa_.- ¿Vino¿Aceite corriente y moliente? Tsk_- resopló y se fue hacia la puerta.- _¿Vienes?-_ gritó desde el salón.

- _¿Creí que no ibas a ir a ningún sitio?-_ le contesto desde la cocina.

- _Me has pillado un momento tonto, esta noche, puedes pedirme lo que quieras_- dijo moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo, parecía que volvía a ser el mismo- _y además, si hago una tortilla con las cosas que me has traído, mi yaya Antonia saldría de su tumba para meterme dos hostias._

Fueron a un supermercado especializado en comida española, donde podías encontrar todo tipos de alimentos relacionados con la este tipo de cocina.

- _Ves, este aceite no se encuentra en cualquier sitio_- dijo tomando una botella de aceite de oliva virgen_.- Esto si es aceite, y no el sucedáneo barato que has traído tu._

-_Por lo que cuesta más le vale…_

- _¡No seas rata_!- le reprendió echando el aceite al carro.- _Ahora por aquí_.- House condujo a Cuddy por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sección de embutidos.

- _Creí que el pastel_- la mirada seria que le lanzo House le hizo sonreír y rectificar- _la tortilla de patatas, perdón, solo llevaba patatas._

- _Un cuarto de Jamón Serrano Pata negra_- pidió House sin hacer caso a lo que Cuddy decía a sus espaldas.

_-¿Jamón? JA, ni se te ocurra que voy a comer carne cruda, que asco_.- Una nueva mirada matadora de House hizo que dejara los comentarios.- _Vale papá._

-_¿Cerveza? Ya he llevado vino_.- protestó al ver como metía unos botellines de cerveza en el carro, y para más inrri, era una cerveza que no había escuchado en su vida, cerveza ¿Cruz Campo¿Eso es nombre para una cerveza?

- _¿Tu has estado alguna vez en España? No_- no le dejo contestar- _¿Quién ha comido esto más veces? YO_- volvió a dejarla con las ganas de contestar.- _Lo que mejor le va a una buena tortilla es un buen vaso de cerveza fría¿de acuerdo? Pues vamos_.- siguió caminado dejando a Cuddy con la palabra en la boca.

_-¿Cebolla? Sabes el aliento que te deja eso… _

- _¿Estas planeando besarme? Pues ya te digo que, como sigas tan puñetera, no te voy a dejar._

- _¿PAN? Eso si que no!, se va directo a las… Ya me callo_- paso a su lado con la cabeza gacha.

Cuando llego la hora de pagar, ambos se hicieron el loco esperando que el otro pagara.

-_Ejem_- la cajera se aclaró la garganta para llamarles la atención. Cuddy miró a House.

_-¡Que caballero!-_ dijo mientras pagaba.

-_Tú pagas, yo cocino, ese era el trato._

House llegó como una rosa, pero Cuddy, quien llevaba las tres bolsas, llegó jadeante y soltándolas de mala manera en el salón.

-_Este no es su sitio_- le reprendió House señalando las bolsas con el bastón.

- _Pues parecen cómodas…-_ contesto desparramada por el sofá.

-_Vamos ¡que soy cojito!-_ las palabras surgieron el efecto deseado, y, a pesar del cansancio, ella se levantó y llevó las bolsas a la cocina, mientras él reía a sus espaldas.

-_Bueno, avisa cuando esté listo_- dijo mientras se dirigía al salón.

-_eh¿Me vas a dejar aquí solito?_

-_Yo pago, tus cocinas. Ese era el trato_.

-_Vamos que ¡soy cojito!-_ repitió la misma excusa, sabiéndola infalible.

Ella paró en seco y arrastró los pies hasta donde House estaba.

-_Tú sigue abusando de esa excusa, que algún día me haré inmune_- le reprendió amenazante.

-_Por eso me aprovecho ahora que aun hace efecto._

- _Y bien¿que hago?-_ dijo una vez en la cocina

-_Ve pelando esas patatas, mientras yo… la encontré_.- ella volvió la cabeza para ver a lo que se refería.- _una sartén asustada de que al fin la utilicen_.- dijo victorioso.- _Yo iré refriendo la cebolla._

Mientras se iban friendo las patatas, House sacó el jamón de la nevera y lo sirvió en un plato.

-_Haz los honores_- le ofreció el plato.

-_Soy Judía, no puedo, eso es jalufo._- House miró de un lado a otro de la habitación, por los cajones…- _¿Qué estas haciendo?_

-_Buscando algún espía jaluferil_- Cuddy hizo una mueca de incredulidad- _nop, parece que estamos a salvo_- volvió a acercarle el plato_- vamos, solo estamos los dos, no me chivaré_- decía mientras le paseaba el plato por las narices.

Con la velocidad de un rayo, tomo una loncha de jamón y se metió toda la loncha en la boca.

-_Mmmm_- dijo al principio saboreándolo, pero cuando abrió los ojos y vio la cara de felicidad de House le recrimino con la mirada.

_-¡Eh! que tu me hiciste entrar en la universidad a hurtadillas para salvar unos ratones ¿a ver que es peor?_- ella volvió a coger otra loncha, pero esta vez, se la comió con lentitud, disfrutando el sabor salado.- _¿eso no era pecado?-_ preguntó

- _Tantas cosas lo son_- dijo aun extasiada por el sabor.- _a demás, ya que voy al infierno, que no sea solo por una loncha._

-_Eso es_- dijo tomando otra loncha y un poco de pan_- tú por la puerta grande. Así me harás compañía._

La tortilla estaba casi lista, solo quedaba darle las vueltas y estaría lista para devorar.

_-¿Lista?-_ pregunto House levantando la sartén. Ella no contesto, solo movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación, estaba muy concentrada sujetando un plato con fuerza.- _1, 2, 3_- con algo de torpeza lograron darle la vuelta_- Ahora pásala aquí otra vez._

- _¡Listo!-_ dijo House mientras servia la tortilla en un plato y se disponía a dirigirse al salón.

-_De eso nada_- Cuddy se paró justo en frente, sin dejarle pasar_.- Primero arréglate un poco, que no salgamos, no significa que no tengas que ponerte algo decente_.

_-¡Qué soy cojo!-_ dijo tras pensar un rato.

-_Ya no funciona_.- dijo mientras le señalaba con la mano en camino hacia el pasillo.- _Venga respingón_- sonrió dándole un trotazo en el culo al pasar por delante de ella. Él siguió hasta el baño sonriendo, pero antes de entrar se paró.

-¿_Te importa ayudarme? Es que entre aguantarme y mantener el equilibrio no me quedan manos para darme el jabón.-_ gritó desde el pasillo. Ella no contesto- _¿Qué soy cojito?-_volvió a intentarlo.

-_House…-_ contestó aguantando la risa.

-_Había que intentarlo_- se dijo para sí mientras abría el grifo.

Cuando salió de la ducha no mucho después, Cuddy ya había puesto la mesa, unas velas, las cervezas bien frías y en el centro la gran tortilla de patatas.

-_Ves tú lo fácil que…-_cuando levanto la vista vio que no se había afeitado e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿_Qué_?- preguntó asustado, mirando si tenía la bragueta abierta.

-_Vuelve y aféitate_- le mandó.

-_Nop, a Wilson le gusta_- dijo acercándose a la mesa- _y me debo a mi hombre_- se sentó y cogió el cuchillo para cortar la tortilla.

En la cena se sintieron como siempre, de nuevo eran Greg y Lisa. Después de todo, estos encuentros cada cuatro años habían sido una buena idea.

Retomaron la conversación de hace cuatro años, esos momentos quedaban en pausa esperando a retomarse cuatro años después. Mike ni Stacy habían existido, la pierna era solo un mal sueño, un mal viaje. La separación que tuvo lugar hace ya más de veinte años nunca había sido real. Esos momentos los encerraban al vacío, donde ninguna mala experiencia, donde ningún mal, podía alcanzarles.

-_Bffff, creo que me he pasado_- dijo intentando camuflar un eructo Lisa.

-_Que aproveche_- dijo reclinándose en el sofá.

_-"Grasias" por la cena_.- Greg soltó una risotada.- _¿Qué?_

- _¿Grasias?-_ repitió imitándola- _¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar español?_

_-¡OH! Perdone usted, Don Quijote_!- contestó ofendida sentándose con la espalda recta al filo del sofá.

-_Gracias, se dice Gracias_- se sentó como ella- _GRA-CI-AS_- le repitió algo más lento.

-_Y que he dicho yo? GRA-SI-AS_

-_No, mírame, tienes que poner la lengua entre los dientes para pronunciar la segunda silaba_- se explicó- _GRA-CCCCCCI-AS_

-_GRA-SSCCCI-AS_- Greg rió por la cara que puso de esfuerzo.

- _Eso es GRA- CI_- Greg no pudo terminar la frase. Lisa comenzó a besarle mientras sacaba la lengua para pronunciar la CI.- _No es necesario_- dijo escondiendo su deseo y temeroso de lo que le llevaba realmente a Lisa besarle_.- Aun puedo pagar mujeres que…_

-_Tu padre va a tener razón_- dijo mientras mordía su barbilla- _nunca sabes cuando es el momento perfecto para cada cosa_- siguió bajando hasta el cuello.

Al no recibir respuesta, Lisa levanto la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, en ellos podía ver el miedo, pero también la lujuria frustrada que cada cuatro años se veía obligada a contenerse.- _Si no quieres…-_ Esta vez era él quien no le dejo terminar la frase, comenzando a besarla con ansia.

Torpemente se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron a la habitación dando tumbos por la casa. Los golpes no dolían, la sonrisa en sus caras parecía grabada a fuego.

-_Shhhh_- susurro Lisa al oido de Greg cuando éste intentó decir algo. Luego, desde su lóbulo, comenzó a dibujar su mentón con pequeños bocados.

Aquella noche, jadeos de dolor y suspiros de placer se entremezclaron con el sudor que bañaba sus cuerpos. Poco importaba las oportunidades perdidas, los fallos cometidos, la negación ante lo evidente. Lo único que esa noche importaba era sus cuerpos, entregándose el uno al otro, encontrando el perdón necesario, encontrando un lugar donde descansar y curarse de las heridas, donde poder ser de nuevo Greg y Lisa, no victima y verdugo.

La luna, que hasta entonces estaba escondida tras una nube, escandalizada por el espectáculo, volvió a salir de su escondite iluminando la oscura habitación, llenándola de sombras que ya no parecían tan aterradoras como noches anteriores.

- _La próxima vez, recuérdame que tome vicodinas para los preliminares_- dijo tomandoel frasco de sus, ahora, inseparables amigas blancas.

-_Greg _

_-¿Si?-_ dijo casi adormilado.

Lisa le puso una vicodina sobre los labios, haciendo que él abriera los ojos.

-_Te estas aprovechando bien de mi debilidad¿eh?_- preguntó al verla sonriendo picaramente.

Con la vicodina en la mano, tumbo a Lisa sobre su espalda, retirando con suavidad la sabana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, descendiendo hasta sus caderas. Allí, sobre su ombligo, colocó la vicodina y comenzó a besarla desde la frente, poco a poco, deteniéndose en sus labios y pechos, hasta el ombligo, donde al fin, tomo la vicodina y siguió su viaje.


	15. Hiatus 2004

**Gracias ,gracias, gracias y mil veces gracias!vale, solo me comentab smilesfan y Lisa, pero es que con esos comentarios...¿quien necesita mas? sois unos soletes.**

**Penultimo capi! esto va llegndo al final...ainss os voy a echar de menos tanto...**

* * *

**Hiatus 2004**

29 de febrero de 2004, casi media noche. House se encontraba en el último lugar en el que hubiera pensado después de aquella noche, hace ya cuatro años. Estaba solo en casa, al piano, interpretando una melodía para una concurrida audiencia formada por vicodinas que, calladas, sobre el negro y vibrante piano, escuchaban como el lamento de lo que podría haber sido y no fue se escapaba por la ventana en forma de notas. Rozar el cielo, la salvación, para caer vertiginosamente, no al abismo del infierno, allí ya era conocido y el viejo chivo no daba un paso sin consultar con él, sino para dar de bruces contra el duro asfalto de la realidad.

A la mañana siguiente, Lisa no estaba allí, no le sorprendió.

_**Flash Back**_

- _Puedes irte cuando quieras_- le dijo al notarla nerviosa entre las sabanas. Pero como siempre, lo importante en House no era lo que decía, sino como actuaba. Mientras decía estas palabras se aferraba a ella, escondiendo su cabeza entre la madeja de rizos negros que caían junto a su cuello. Ella no contestó con palabras, lo único que House podía recordar antes de haberse quedado dormido eran los patrones que Lisa dibujaba en su espalda con suavidad, llevándole de la mano al reino de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente se encontró abrazado a su ausencia, pero no le importó, incluso sonrió al ver en su cama, entre las sabanas, algunos rastros que ella había dejado tras de si.

Pero nada se había desarrollado como el había imaginado.

Ella no lo llamo esa mañana, ni las siguientes. Él tampoco se molesto, no por orgullo, sino por demostrarse a si mismo que podía hacerlo. El problema no era rebajarse y admitir ante ella que era la vencedora, que le había derrotado miserablemente y que a él le encantaba la idea. Quería demostrarse que, a pesar de la cojera, podía seguir siendo él mismo, sin ataduras. A veces le hubiera gustado culpar a Stacy, y decir que le daba miedo que le hicieran de nuevo daño, pero no era cierto.

No fue hasta un mes después que recibió una llamada. Era del hospital, tenían trabajo para él. Querían que volviera al servicio de Diagnostico, pero esta vez como jefe de departamento.

En seguida supo quien estaba detrás de todo esto, como siempre Lisa Cuddy.

Cuando fue a la entrevista, Cuddy le estaba esperando. Todo fue correcto, una simple transacción. Indiferencia era la palabra, era como si aquella noche nunca hubiera pasado, como si perteneciera a otra dimensión.

Con cada día que pasaba, esa noche parecía mas lejana y débil, desvaneciéndose en el horizonte que iba quedándose atrás, inexistente para ella.

Con cada día que pasaba, el rencor iba aumentando en el interior de House.

Aunque firmó el contrato, podían contarse con los dedos de las manos las veces que, en estos cuatro años, había hecho presencia en el hospital, y cuando lo hacia, se dedicaba a hacer su voluntad.

Hizo memoria, un año ya, un año que no pasaba por el hospital y aun así seguía cobrando, el sentimiento de culpa no está tan valorado como debería, pensó.

Dos rápidos pitidos que provenían de su muñeca, le hicieron despertarse de sus pensamientos. Las 00:00 de la madrugada del 1 de Marzo.

Con lentitud paro la melodía que esta tocando y, con su dedo índice, pulsó repetidamente la tecla DO mayor, como las campanas de las iglesias que indican la hora, con parsimonia, dejando caer el peso de su alma con cada pulsación.

De repente, un estruendo, la puerta se abrió con fuerza golpeando la pared al detenerse.

- Te has pasado House – Cuddy hizo aparición como un huracán, desafiándolo con la mirada cargada de ira. Él tomo una vicodina de encima del piano y la engulló mirándole directamente a los ojos.- Te he aguantado todo, he aguantado mas de lo que es humanamente posible, has ido demasiado lejos.- le recriminó.

-Espero que estés hablando simbólicamente, porque como veras- dijo balanceando el bastón en el aire- con esto no puedo llegar muy lejos.

-Estoy harta de ser la única que da, estoy harta de ser la única a la que hace lo imposible por mantener esto a flote, estoy arte de decir que eres tu y que así eres, que nadie te importa, estoy harta de decirme que conmigo eres diferente, que yo si te importo, estoy harta de esto, estoy harta de no recibir nada a cambio.- con cada palabra se acercaba mas al piano.-

-Así que es eso¿quieres algo?- se levantó sujetándose en las teclas del piano haciendo que estas se lamentasen con un gran estruendo. Se bajo los pantalones y comenzó a quitarse la camisa.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó

- Quieres algo¿no es así? Pues adelante, sírvete a tu gusto como la ultima vez, pero te aviso, me he informado y las putas no besamos en la boca.- Pudo haberla parado, vio venir el golpe, pero dejo que su mano alcanzara su objetivo.- El sadomaso sube mi caché te lo advierto.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?- lagrimas impotencia se asomaron a sus ojos.

-¿Yo? Fuiste tu quien empezaste, pagas muy bien por los servicios¿Jefe de diagnostico por dos polvos? Ante eso no hay quien se niegue.- sonrió- Ahora se me ha antojado un chalet en el campo- miro a Cuddy, sus ojos eran inexpresivos, sin creerse nada de lo que estaba pasando- bueno si tienes otra idea… ¿Quién soy yo para negarme?- puso una mueca pensativa- eh! Que soy la puta, así que yo pongo el precio. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

-Tu tampoco llamaste- le recriminó

-Quien se escabullo por la noche como una rata fuiste tú, así que no me vengas con tonterías. Te tocaba a ti…

-¿Tocar?- le interrumpió- esto no es un maldito juego, no estamos jugando al parchís, no hay turnos. Solo quería saber lo que sentías, solo quería saber que esto era importante. Pero ya me has contestado.- bajo el tono- Nos has fallado, has estropeado en un día lo que nos costó construir tanto tiempo. Enhorabuena House.

-Gracias, uno hace lo que puede.- fue lo único que vino a su mente en ese momento.

Cuddy le entrego un sobre.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó mientras cogía el sobre.

-Esto era por lo que venia. Te comunico formalmente que si en un mes no has vuelto al hospital, te des por despedido.

-¿Es un ultimátum?- dijo sin creer.- No me gustan los ultimatums.

-Ya, pues ponle unas velitas, cúbrelo con nata y llámalo tarta.- suspiro un instante- Creo que ya has jodido bastantes cosas por hoy, no te cargues también esto. He luchado mucho para conseguirlo, el consejo ha sido muy claro, o vuelves en un mes o no te molestes en aparecer por allí.

Tras decir esto Lisa se marcho. No miro atrás, su paso era decidido. Atrás había dejado los momentos más felices que había vivido nunca.

House no abrió la carta, la tiro directamente a la papelera y volvió al piano. A su mente vino una melodía que escuchó muchas veces de pequeño. Recordó como le asustaba y como le hacia que se le erizasen los pelos de la nuca. Esta tonada podía ser escuchada por toda la ciudad a cada hora, pues indicaban que el reloj de la catedral daba en punto. La tonadilla siempre le había recordado a muerte, a final del camino, quizás porque cuando mas fuerte se escuchaba, era cuando la ciudad dormía, y así era como se sentía ahora.


	16. Reglas 2008 FIN

Bueno, pues ya es el final...espero que os lo hayáis pasado tan bien como yo mientras lo escribía. Se que ha tenido momentos bajos, pero eh! que era un fic muuuuuy largo y sienmpre no se puede estar al pie del cañon...

Por cierto, a todas aquellas que quisieron sacarle los ojos a Greg en el untimi capi...seguro que ahora se lo piensan mejor...es tan lindo...

Gracias a Smilesfan y a Lis, que no desfallecen y siempre comentan...ainss no os conozco, pero por el simple hecho de comentar las paridas uqe escribo os quiero tela! gracias por gastar un poquito de vuestro tienpo conmigo!

Y gracias a ti, que no comentas (malña persona) pero sigues leyendo capitulo tras capitulo. Incluso a ti, que tansolo leyendo el primer capitulo te dio como urticaria y no volviste a pasr por aqui... gracias a ti tambien, porque oye... al menos le diste una oportunidad (espero que no le haya pasado a nadie, tan malo no es...o si?))

Pues bueno, sin mas aqui os dejo con el ultimo capitulo de la saga (jijij como mola eso de LA SAGA!) Reglas 2008

Por cierto, emocionada perdida que ando, porque resulta que algunos spoilers dicen que Cuddy va a tener "a beautiful makeout session" o sea que por fin lo va a catar la pobre (y como no sea con House vamos a tener unas palabrillas con los guionisntas) y esto sumado a que hay doble capitulo tras la super bowl y que es en febrero, me estoy pensando si pedirle derecghos de autor a Shore...como haya Huddy kalikeño en febrero a mi me da un tabardillo!!!!

Ahora si:

**Reglas 2008**

- Mierda- _un más que mal humorado Greg House irrumpió en el despacho de su amigo Wilson. Él, ni tan siquiera se molesto en preguntar que quería, levantó la mirada asustado al oír el golpe en la puerta, pero al ver de quien se trataba, volvió a sus quehaceres. Mientras tanto, House murmuraba algo en voz baja, haciendo caras y hablando consigo mismo._

- ¿A donde hemos llegado Wilson_?- le pregunto más calmado y derrumbándose sobre el sofá de su amigo._

- Tú, a mi despacho, yo llevo toda la mañana aquí, así que no se puede decir…

- ¿Qué coño le esta pasando a la humanidad que ya no es capaz de confiar en las acciones de otro ser humano?

- Esto…- _movió la pluma que tenia en la mano oscilando en ambas direcciones confundido_- ¿esto es una conversación meramente filosófica o tiene algún motivo especifico?

- Estoy perdiendo la fe en la raza humana- _sentenció reclinándose en el sofá._

- De la que tú te excluyes, por supuesto, por que tú estas en un nivel superior…

- No me importa que cierre la puerta con llave- _dijo con una sonrisa sorprendida y señalándose a si mismo con las manos_- sabe que la abriré, y yo sé que ella sabe que yo lo sé, si ella quiere jugar, de acuerdo, pues juguemos_- lanzó los brazos al aire_.- ¿Qué pone centinelas y dragones a vigilar su guarida?

- ¿Ella, ... ella es Cuddy¿Estamos hablando de Cuddy_?- intentó interrumpirle, pero House seguía con su discurso._

- No me importa, así hago ejercicio. ¿Qué me amenaza¿Qué más da? Ella sabe, que yo sé, que eso, en realidad, le vuelve loca.

- Estamos hablando de Cuddy. – _sentenció._

- Pero que tenga la mala educación de llevarse su agenda con ella, porque no se fía de mi¡eso es de mal gusto!- _volvió a levantarse._

- Y tú sabes que se llevó la agenda con ella porque…

- ¿Tú por qué crees? Pero esa no es la cuestión, la cuestión es – _se acerco a su mesa dejando caer su peso sobre los nudillos apoyados en ella._- ¿Dónde esta la confianza Jimmy?- _dijo más bajo, indignado_.

_No le dejó hablar, tal como vino se fue, dejando a un Wilson con la boca abierta. _

_No tardo ni cinco segundos en volver a entrar y se dirigió directo a la silla situada en frente del escritorio. _

- Necesito tu ayuda.

- Nonononononono, olvídate.- _se negó rotundo_.

- Aún no te lo he pedido_.- Wilson se levantó a guardar los informes_.

- No hace falta- _se volvió hacia él_- Quieres que le quite a Cuddy la agenda.

- Que orgulloso estoy de ti- _dijo fingiendo emocionarse._

- NO PIEN-SO HA-CER-LO- _le dijo silaba por silaba, acercándose hasta quedar a un palmo de su cara._

- Sabes que al final lo harás¿Por qué no nos saltamos todo ese rollo de niño bueno bla bla bla y vamos a la acción?

- Está bien- _dijo_ _reclinándose de nuevo en su sillón, tomando una posición de poder, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo malévolamente_.- Solo si me dices para que lo quieres.

- Desde cuando necesito una excusa para fastidiar a Cuddy_.- No le gustaba el aspecto que estaba tomando esto._

- Desde ahora mismo. Dime para que lo quieres y yo te ayudaré_- House iba a comenzar a hablar pero Wilson le cortó_- Quiero la verdad- _House se lo pensó un poco, puso los ojos en blanco y tomo aire._

- Esta bien, pero es un secreto…- _House comenzó el relato, y como fondo las risas y sollozos de Wilson componían la banda sonora._

- Eres un cabrón- _dijo disimulando las lagrimas_- ¿Cómo pudiste? Era 29 de Febrero¡29 DE FEBRERO! Y lo jodiste todo.

- Ya lo se, y por eso te necesito a ti.

- ¿A mi¿Para que?

- Ya te lo he dicho, necesito la agenda de Cuddy

- ¿Para que?

- Eres un carbón, te aprovechas vilmente.

- Aprendí con el mejor.

- Es para darle una sorpresa a Cuddy. - _dijo rendido acariciandose la sien_- La semana que viene es 29, y quiero…quiero darle una sorpresa…- _mientras decía esto, no podía dejar de mover las manos nervioso. _

- WOoowowowo- _si en ese momento Wilson hubiese sido un dibujo animado, pensó House, miles de corazoncitos le estarían saliendo de la cabeza._

- Bueno, ya me he humillado bastante¿me vas a ayudar?

- Va a ser difícil… quietarle toda la agenda digo- _comento pensativo_- si me dijeras los nombres que buscas…

- No te pases- _le advirtió House._

- Si quieres que te ayude los necesito- _sentenció Wilson._

- Ana y Matt, dos compañeras de la Universidad de Michigan, compartían piso- _contestó tras un tiempo analizando los pros y contras_.- Otra tanda de "Wooooooosss" y aquí mi amigo- _dijo levantando el bastón_- te hará ver las estrellas.

- Espera aquí- _fue lo único que dijo antes de salir a toda prisa del despacho_.

- No me ha gustado ese tono_- le grito House mientras salía derecho a su misión_.

Esto era serio, tenia que ser algo serio. Pocas veces había visto a House tan nervioso y servicial a la hora de contestar preguntas sobre su vida personal… esto era grande_.- pensó Wilson mientras se dirigía al despacho de la Decana.- ¿Y que le digo yo ahora?- se pregunto pulsando el botón de la planta baja._

_Al llegar a su despacho, miró por las puertas de cristal y vio a cuddy atendiendo unas llamadas. Al percatarse de su presencia le hizo señas para que entrara. Tomó aire y decidió que lo mejor era improvisar. _

_Ella le hacia señas mientras hablaba de que no tardaría mucho, que se pusiera cómodo. Lo que aprovechó Wilson para, de un vistazo rápido, intentar localizar la agenda. Si la llevaba con ella, lo más, seguro es que estuviera en su bolso, si es que relámete se la había llevado con ella. _

_De repente Wilson se asusto al escuchar a Cuddy dar un grito a quien estuviera al otro lado del teléfono. Rápidamente Cuddy le hizo señales de que no se preocupara, que no le estaba hablando a él, lo que tranquilizó en sobremanera a Wilson e hizo a Cuddy reír_.

Lo estoy haciendo por ella, se lo merece.- _Pensaba para convencerse de que esta intromisión en su vida personal, este acto delictivo estaba justificado_. _No era por hacerle el favor a House, ahora entendía muchas de las reacciones de Cuddy. Si alguien le había hecho daño en su vida, ese era House. Pero al mismo tiempo, si lo que su amigo le había relatado era verdad, también le había dado los mejores momentos, los más felices, y ella se merecía repetirlos. Deseaba tanto que todo saliera bien…y así el podría conocer toda la historia. _

-Dime. ¿Wilson?- _le volvió a sobresaltar_.- Estamos sensibles hoy¿eh_?- Fue hacia el fichero a guardar unos documentos. _

- He de confesar que, cuando te pones de mal humor, me intimidas un poco.- _Lisa sonrió. _

- ¿A que has venido_?- Wilson se quedo sin saber que decir_- Perdona que sea tan directa, pero acabo de volver de comer y parece que esto se cae a pedazos, así que tengo prisa- _continuó deambulando por su despacho._

_Perfecto, tenía prisa, su mejor coartada. _

- ¿Eh?... Es que necesitaba un teléfono, y pensaba que tu podrías tenerlo- _disimuladamente cruzaba los dedos para darse suerte_.

- Claro, dime el nombre- _contestó mientras buscaba su agenda electrónica en el maletín. _

- Tienes prisa, déjalo- _dijo levantándose del sillón_.

- Vamos Wilson es solo un momento.- _Abrió la agenda e introdujo la contraseña_.- Y…- _miro el reloj._

- Ehhhhhhh- _titubeó Wilson._

- Vale- _se levantó rápidamente_- Búscalo tú- _le puso la agenda sobre el regazo_.- Pero cuando lo hagas, me la devuelves, no la dejes aquí¿Entendido?

- House- _sentencio_.

- House- _suspiró con desgana_.- Estaré en la sala de reuniones. Me la das cuando acabes. Interrumpe si hace falta. ¿De acuerdo?- _Pregunto con una sonrisa._

- A la orden.- _Cuddy salio en seguida hacia la sala de juntas dejando a Wilson en su despacho curioseando en su agenda. No pensaba dejársela a House para que cotilleara, Dios sabe la cantidad de malvados planes que podría hacer con tanta información. Direcciones, cumpleaños de familiares, el suyo…Wilson sonrió al ver que su amiga tenia señalado su cumpleaños, pero no tanto con el comentario que había escrito. "Comprar a Wilson una corbata decente por una vez" ¿Qué le pasaba a sus corbatas? Pasando rápido sobre los meses vio una marca sobre el 29 de Febrero, una marca que se repetía cada cuatro años. Si hasta entonces tenia dudas sobre si lo que hacia estaba bien, esto, decididamente, le convenció para buscarle los números a House. _

_Una vez encontró los números que buscaba, le devolvió la agenda a Cuddy, tal y como le había dicho ella. _

-Misión cumplida- _dijo entrando triunfante en su despacho, hondeando con orgullo el papel con los números de teléfono._- Puedes llamarme Wilson, James Wilson- _dijo con fingida voz de seductor._

-Bien hecho, súper agente 87. ¿No hay nadie muriéndose? - _Les dijo a sus lacayos quienes les miraban extrañados._

- No- _dijo Chase sin ninguna intención de moverse de allí_.

- Pues ala, a ponerlos malitos vosotros. ¿Qué seria de nosotros si la gente no se enfermara¿De quien se enamoraría Cameron? – _Cameron ignoro el comentario ya acostumbrada, pero Chase le miro indignado_.- Sexo Chase, solo sexo¿Lo piíllas o tiene que hacerte la muchacha un croquis? Bueno…aunque si cuando estas en el clímax dices eso de "Me muero, me muero…"- _grito cómicamente. Antes de que acabara la frase ya se habían ido todos. _

- Se están acostumbrando a tus tonterías, tendrás que renovar el repertorio para espantarlos_.- le dijo Wilson entregándole el papel_.

- Tienes razón, no se para que los volví a contratar…

- Y dime, después de lo que hiciste la última vez, y de cómo te has comportado estos últimos años…- _se sentó frente House_- ¿Cómo piensas hacer que te acompañe a donde sea que vayas?

- Confiaba en mi encanto personal- _hizo el gesto de quitarse el pelo, presumidamente, de los hombros._

- Pfffff_- reprimió una carcajada_- no, venga, en serio.

- Tranquilo Jimmy, ya has hecho tu trabajo, ahora deja al maestro actuar.

- Vale, peor si me necesitas, ya sabes… "Dame un silbidito flu flu, Dame un silbidito flu flu".- _Canturreo mientras salía por la puerta_.

_No sabía si seria por los nervios o por esa estúpida cancioncilla de Wilson, pero una sonrisa se estampo en su cara durante todo el día. _

_Cuando llegó a casa, llamó a Ana y a Matt, quienes le seguían recordando como ojillos y querubín, dejándolo todo preparado…bueno todo no, quedaba lo más difícil, convencer a Cuddy… _

_Quedaba solo un día para el 29 y aun no le había dicho nada, cada vez que lo intentaba, sucedía algo. Un paciente, una llamada, mayormente la cobardía… ¿Qué derecho tenia después de lo que pasó aquella noche? _

_Eran las 1 de la mañana del 29 de Febrero cuando Wilson recibió una llamada al móvil. _

_- _Flu Flu_- un silbido fue todo lo que se escucho por el auricular_.

_Cuando Wilson llegó no se molestó en llamar a la puerta, usó la llave que aun tenía y fue derecho al sofá, cayendo pesadamente justo al lado de House. _

- Dime- _dijo somnolientamente reclinándose sobre el brazo del sofá._

- Aun no se lo he dicho- _Wilson pego un salto alarmado. _

- Aun no se lo has dicho y estas tan tranquilo.

- Pero por dentro estoy muriendo- _fingió lamentarse_.

- House…- _comenzó a reñirle pero su amigo le cortó._

- Son las dos de la mañana, el avión sale a las 9, así que, o nos damos prisa, o te habré despertado para nada.- _Wilson_ _pensó un poco y le dio la razón, primero tenia que hacer de consejero, ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo como pepito grillo._

- ¿Avión?- _Pregunto una vez más despierto y pensando sobre lo que había dicho House, quien se lamentó por su enorme bocaza_.- Si quieres que te ayude, tengo que saberlo…

- Ya, ya, ya…Pero nada de Wos!-_le amenazó._

- Palabra de scout- _dijo_ _haciendo el juramento con unos gestos bastante cómicos_.

- Estaba pensando en ir a Michigan- _aún no había terminado la frase cuando ya tenia el dedo alzado amenazando a Wilson. _

- Woo…uena idea! buena idea…- _él_ _sabia muy bien lo que ese lugar significaba para ambos, donde todo empezó. Los primeros enfrentamientos y complicidades entre ambos._- Bien, tenemos que pensar algo impactante, algo que le deje tan sorprendida que no pueda negarse.

- Yo había pensado hacerlo al estilo equipo A. La nokeo con unas vicodinitas y listo. ¿Qué?- _preguntó al ver la mirada incrédula de Wilson_- Sea como sea, pero no se podrá negar si esta K.O.

- Como iba diciendo- _ignoró la solución dada por House. _

- Pues con M.A. funcionaba, no se porque…

-COMO IBA DICIENDO- _volvió a gritar_- tiene que ser algo espectacular, algo que le deje con la boca abierta, que no le deje pensar, que no le deje recordar lo carbón que has sido durante todo este tiempo…

- Oye, lo de carbón se esta quedando pelín viejo¿no tienes otro adjetivo?- _Wilson seguía pensando_.- ¿No? Una lastima, nunca se valorara el daño que los programas juveniles causa en los niños…

- Ya lo tengo- _dijo rápidamente a tiempo que arrastraba a House tras él._

- Estás loco, no pienso hacerlo.- _Ambos se encontraban justo a la entrada del barrio residencial de Cuddy._

- ¿Perdón¿Me has jamado a las 1 de la mañana para que te ayude, y ahora te niegas…?

- Vamos lo estabas deseando.- _Wilson puso cara de desanimo y se dio media vuelta hacia el coche._

- De acuerdo, ya eres mayorcito para saber lo que haces con tu vida…

- ¿EH?- _se sorprendió House_- ¿Eso es todo?

- Eso es todo, no puedo ir por ti y decirle a Cuddy que estas enamo…- _Esa palabra, aunque sin terminar, le golpeo directamente en el estomago, matando de un golpe las posibles mariposas que decía la leyenda urbana que se sentían en situaciones como esta_- que quieres volver a celebrar el 29 de febrero, es algo que tienes que hacer tú.- _Puso el coche en marcha_- Y la verdad, no quiero que le hagas más daño. Así que, bien pensado, mejor dejarlo tal y como esta. – _Cerró la puerta del conductor y espero a que House entrara en el coche._

- Está bien. Un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer.- _Se monto decidido en el asiento del copiloto._

- ¡Ves! Te dije que los libros de cómo utilizar la psicología inversa no era un gasto de dinero inútil.- _le dijo moviendo las cejas, aprovechando el momento de la victoria para regodearse._

- Aun así, pienso que has visto demasiadas veces Pretty Woman para ser un hombre heterosexual.

- Si algo se sobre mujeres, y se mucho- _alardeó_- es que Pretty Woman es un referente importante en sus vidas, y todas han soñado alguna vez con la escena de la limusina.

- Arranca y dale al play cuando yo te diga- _ordenó mal humorado mientras Wilson no paraba de reír._

**_Listen, baby  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no valley low  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby  
If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far  
Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry _**

****

_La música se colaba poco a poco por las finas fisuras que se formaban entre las ventanas y puertas al unirse con las paredes. _

_Cada vez más fuerte, pero Cuddy seguía en su séptima nube, aunque no por mucho tiempo_.

**'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you **

-Agggg- _ahogo un grito contra la almohada, tapándose hasta la cabeza. Era sábado y por mucha fiesta maquinera que hicieran sus vecinos no pensaba madrugar. _

**Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you  
You could always count on me  
From that day on I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way, some how **

- Un momento- _pensó_- ¿una Barbacoa?- _abrió un ojo buscando el reloj_- a las siete de la mañana_- abrió los dos ojos como platos_- ¿mis vecinos de 70 años?

**'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
No wind, no rain  
My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart  
If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
As fast as I can **

_Tan rápido como pudo se levanto y se asomo por su ventana. Aunque aun estaba un poco adormilada, la escena que vio frente ella termino de despertarla. _

**Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you **

_Un coche, que parecía ser el se Wilson, iba calle abajo hasta que se paro justo frente a su puerta. Pero eso no era lo más sorprendente. En el techo solar se encontraba House asomado, siguiendo el compás de la música con golpes en el techo del coche. _

**Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough **

_Cuando termino la música, Cuddy reaccionó al sonido de la madera golpeando su puerta. Abrió la puerta si saber muy bien que decir ni hacer. _

- ¡Buenos días!- _saludó House amablemente. La cara de Cuddy era tan tranquila que incluso al propio House le dio miedo, esperando expectante la tormenta tras la calma. La única reacción al cavo de un rato por parte de Cuddy fue la de guiñar un poco el ojo, intentando, con todas sus fuerzas, pillarle el sentido a tanta locura_.- Fue idea de Jimmy- _dijo en su defensa_.- Jimmy niño malo- _fingió reprenderle desde el porche de Cuddy. _

- ¿Qué significa esto House?- _pregunto al fin._

- Wilson- _grito dirigiéndose al coche_- Aun no lo ha pillado, dale al play otra vez_.- De un tirón metió a House en su casa, no estaba dispuesta a dar más espectáculo a sus vecinos. _

_Al cavo de unos segundos Wilson vio abrirse la puerta de nuevo. _

- Ni se te ocurra- _le amenazo Cuddy. Wilson aparto lentamente el dedo del play, realmente atemorizado. _

- ¿Qué es esto House¿A que viene todo esto?

- Es 29 de febrero- _dijo intentando calmarla. _

- ¡Ja!- _Cuddy soltó una risa irónica_- no me digas.

- Tengo tu firma_.- le dijo sacando el trozo de papel en el que una joven Lisa había jurado no faltar a su cita cada cuatro años._

- Ese papel, no tiene valor legal, demándame- _dijo frustrada al no poder quitárselo_.

- Legal no, pero lo que a mi me interesa es el valor que tu le das.

- No te importó hace cuatro años- _dijo cansada sentándose en una de las sillas del salón con la cabeza gacha y tapando su rostro con sus rizos aun alborotados. _

_House se quedo sin saber que responder. _

- Dame otra oportunidad- _Lisa le miro y sonrió incrédula_.- Les das a todos una segunda oportunidad, si me apuras a Wilson le diste tres, y ... ¿Qué pasa con migo¿De que tienes miedo?

- Soy mayor House, y hace tiempo que deje de temer a los fantasmas

- Eeeeeh! Eso lo he pillado, lo de fantasma va por mi…- _bromeo para tranquilizarse_- Vamos, me equivoqué¿vale? Pero míralo por el lado bueno… significa que ¿tengo sentimientos…? –

- Buen intento, casi me lo creo…-_se levantó y puso camino a su cuarto de nuevo_.- Cuando te vayas, cierra la puerta¿quieres?

- Vale, yo lo jodí una vez, de acuerdo, culpable.- _el ruido del bastón al golpear el suelo hizo que ella se volviera sobresaltada. Frente a ella, un Gregory House total mente expuesto, con los brazos en cruz, dispuesto a aguantar lo que fuera, pero dejando claro que no pensaba irse sin conseguir lo que había venido a buscar_.- No cometas mi mismo error. Yo tengo excusa, soy un cabrón. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

_Ambos se quedaron inmóviles. Cuddy le miraba desde el pasillo queriendo creerle, queriendo que todo fuera tan fácil como decir, "29 de febrero? Vivamos la vida un poco" pero no quería volver a sentir la frustración que le golpeaba una y otra vez cada vez que intentaba a cercarse un poco más_.

_House no apartaba la mirada, desafiándole con cada partícula azul de sus ojos, desafiándola con su pose a que le dijera que no, que aquella noche, hace ya cuatro años, no sintió como si un afilado escalpelo le arañara el corazón, un pequeño corte. No lo suficientemente profundo para matarles, pero si para escocerles en cada latido. _

-Está bien, espera aquí…- _dijo confundida_.- pero en cuanto termine, me das ese papel y se acabó.

_En el salón se quedo un House sonriente, una sonrisa como hace tiempo no gesticulaba. Por una vez había dudado, por una vez en mucho tiempo, volvió a sentir el subidón de ganar lo que creía perdido. _

_Cuando escuchó el ruido de la ducha salio a la puerta un momento, levantando los brazos en señal de victoria. Dentro del coche Wilson no podía creérselo, reía, gritaba, movía los brazos locamente…incluso empezó a tocar la bocina como un loco, haciendo __que todos los perros del barrio le contestaran. _

- ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido_?- Preguntó Cuddy cuando salio del baño_.

- ¿Ruido¿Qué ruido?- _se hizo el tonto_- yo no he escuchado nada.

- Esta bien- _resopló Cuddy_- ¿Nos vamos?

- ¿Dónde está tu equipaje? – _preguntó_ _House dirigiéndose a su cuarto_.

- ¿Equipaje? Es solo una comida House¿para que querría un equipaje?

- No puedo decírtelo, es una sorpresa. Solo puedo decirte que necesitaras más ropa.

- Ahora vuelvo…- _dijo no muy convencida. Poco a poco, la idea emocionaba más y más a Cuddy. _- ¿Y que llevo?- _preguntó excitada volviendo a salir por el pasillo_.

- Si me preguntas mi opinión, un picardías negro de encaje…- _Antes de volver a desaparecer Cuddy le tiró una camiseta justo en la cara que le sirvió a House para ocultar su risa. _

- Llevaré un poco de todo…

_Antes de salir por la puerta House la paró_.

- Un momento., no te muevas- _Lisa decidió hacerle caso, esto cada vez era más divertido. _

-¿Qué es esto?- _dijo palpando la tela que cubría sus ojos_.

- Es una sorpresa.- _Le susurro al oído haciendo que ella se sobresaltase_.- Agárrate fuerte.- _Le indicó poniendo su mano sobre el hombro_.- no tengas miedo.

- De ti, nunca.- _Le contesto Lisa buscando a tientas su mano_.

_Poco a poco llegaron al coche, donde les esperaba un Wilson sorprendido_.

- Ya sabes donde- _le dijo House nada más entrar_.

- ¿Hay alguien más?- _preguntó Cuddy_

- Buenos días Cuddy- _le saludo Wilson_

- ¿Wilson¿Qué haces aquí?

- Solo quiero decir una cosa_- le interrumpió_ – si aquí mi amigo hace algo para fastidiarlo, espero que no culpes a los inocentes.- _y dicho esto puso el coche en marcha, no sin antes sufrir un golpe de House en la cabeza que, a pesar de la fuerza, no consiguió deshacer su peinado de niño bueno. _

_No tardaron el llegar al aeropuerto, donde Wilson se despidió de ambos_.

- Suerte- _dijo en voz baja una vez ellos entraron por la puerta del aeropuerto._

_Bajar del coche no fue nada fácil, teniendo en cuenta la cojera de House y que Cuddy iba con los ojos vendados. _

_Cuddy no soltaba la mano de House, como si de su perro lazarillo se tratase, dejándose guiar por él a través de la oscuridad que le rodeaba. _

- ¿El aeropuerto?- _Pregunto tras escuchar por megafonía las indicaciones de que un nuevo vuelo salía _

_Greg puso cara de fastidio, pero no respondió, mientras seguía su camino hacia la puerta de embarque con destino a Michigan_.

_Según iban caminando por el aeropuerto y ya en el avión la gente les miraban extrañados y a más de una mujer se le escapo un "aaaaiiiii" o un "¿y tú por que no haces cosas así?" que hicieron a Lisa ruborizarse y a Greg caminar henchido de orgullo_.

-¿Me vas a decir donde vamos?- _dijo fingiendo enfado_.

- ¿Intentas asustarme con eso? Te advierto que me he enfrentado a el temible Vogler el oscuro y a Tritter el pistolero y no lograron doblegarme_.- le contesto desafiante._

- Si no me lo quieres…

**EL CAPITAN SE PLACE EN COMUNICARLE QUE EN BREVES MOMENTOS LLEGAREMOS A MICHIGAN CON UNA TEMPERATURA DE… **

- ¿Michigan?

- ¿Michigan¡Yo quería ir a Disney! No me digas que me quedo sin ver al Pato Donald, ya veras como se va a poner Jimmy cuando no le lleve el autógrafo de Winnie de Pooh.- _dijo ocultando su nerviosismo. Lisa sonrío conociendo las diferentes reacciones de Greg tan bien como conocía la palma de su mano._

_Nada mas salir del avión unos gritos resonaron por todo el aeropuerto._

- LISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, LISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- ¿De que te ríes?- _pregunto Lisa extrañada, al parecer los gritos no habían llegado a sus oídos, pero no tardo en saber lo que causaba esa sonrisa picara en Greg. De repente, se vio enterrada por una avalancha de abrazos y besos. _

- Señoras, por favor…- _intentaba zafarse_- Un momento- _Lisa paró un instante y miro atenta la cara de sus asaltantes._- ¿Matt¿Ana? – _Susurró no muy confiada_.- ¡¡¡MATT ANA!!!- _gritó de nuevo abalanzándose sobre ellas._

_Greg se apartó un poco, siendo un espectador de lujo de aquel espectáculo. Las mujeres saltaban y gritaban sin parar, sobretodo Lisa, extasiadas por la sorpresa_.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- _preguntó Lisa con lágrimas en los ojos_- ¿Cómo…?

- Aquí el ojitos, nos llamo y no lo dudamos.- _contesto Matt_.

- Hola- _saludó Greg, cuya su presencia no había sido advertida hasta ahora_.

- Nooo- _titubeó Ana mientras se separaba del grupo_- tú no, tú no eres mi querubín. ¿Qué te ha pasado?- _preguntó tocándole el pelo. Greg no respondió, tan solo miró a Lisa quien entendió perfectamente su mirada de socorro_.

- Y dime Ana¿que es de tu vida?

- ¿Eh?- _dijo aun afectada por el golpe_.

- Eso durante la comida, vamos, tengo el coche en la puerta.

_Todos se encaminaron al coche de Matt, que les conduciría al restaurante donde almorzarían más tarde. _

* * *

_En el almuerzo, Greg no intervino mucho, tan solo hacía unos comentarios graciosos o se encargaba de servir el vino. Prefirió aprovechar ese momento para observar a Lisa, una Lisa tranquila y relajada, disfrutando de cada instante, como hace mucho no la veía, se podía decir que parecía feliz._

- ¿Te asustamos ojillos?- _preguntó Matt al verle pensativo removiendo las verduras que acompañaban a su entrecot._

- Estoy tomando notas, nunca se sabe cuando podré usar información tan valiosa.

- Pues apunta, apunta- _le aconsejó Ana_- que ahora viene lo más interesante…- _hizo una pausa_- LOS HOMBRES- _mientras decía esto dibujó con sus manos un letrero en el aire._

_Cuddy, que tenía la boca llena de vino, casi se atragantó, pero pudo controlarse y no escupir todo el vino sobre Greg. _

- Mmm ¿Qué pasa lisa?- _le interrogó Matt_- ¿Hay algo que no nos quieras contar delante de ojillos?...o ¿Cómo lo llamabas tú? A sí, respingón.

- Eso Lisa… ¿hay algo que no quieras contar?- _Preguntó Greg interesado_.

- No, claro que no…- _contesto nerviosa._

- Cuenta… hay alguien por ahí¿no?- _Lisa no contesto_.

- Se lo calla, lo hay.-_Sentenció Ana. Esta vez el turno de atragantarse era el de Greg, provocando una carcajada general en toda la mesa._

- Vale…será mejor que pasemos de tema- _comentó Matt._

_Antes de que trajeran los postres Matt y Lisa fueron a los servicios, quedándose en la mesa Ana y Greg, tal y como habían planeado. Matt se encargaría de entretener a Lisa mientras Ana ponía al corriente a Greg. _

- Sabes, lo he estado pensando…así...no se, tienes un puntazo, por no decir otra cosa que empieza por p…- _Geg sonrió. No sabia porque, pero Matt y Ana eran las únicas personas que de verdad le intimidaban._

- Lamento la desilusión que te has llevado, supongo que el tiempo pasa para todos.

- Para algunos mejor que para otros… porque esa barbita de tres días… Lisa tiene suerte de que te vio primero que si no…AINSSSS- _suspiró_- Si como querubín estabas para mojar pan, ahora, con ese rollito ángel caído…

- ¿Estudiaste en un colegio de monjas?- _Ana sonrió_

- Bueno, lo que importa, hay malas y buenas noticias, Primero las malas, "El Tagliatele" ha desaparecido, ahora es un parque.- _Greg hizo una mueca de disgusto_.- ¡Pero! He aquí- _dijo rimbombante_- que Matt es la dueña de una cadena de restaurantes de comida española y lo ha arreglado todo, solo tenéis que estar a las 10 en el parque. – _Greg no podía creerlo_.- El otro problema es el piso de estudiantes en el que estábamos, lo tienen unos hippies, muy majos, pero muy listos también, los hippies ya no son lo que eran… Les hemos tenido que untar un poquito para que nos dejaran el piso listo, y no creas que ha sido barato…

- Dime cuanto, no hay problema…

- No tan rápido, ese es nuestro regalito a los tortolitos. Solo te advertimos una cosa,-_Cambió el tono jovial a uno más serio_- no hace mucho llamé a Lisa, y se le escuchaba afectada, no me quiso decir el porque, pero se le notaba que había estado llorando y su voz no sonaba como ahora, incluso me ofrecí a pasarme por allí unos días, pero ella me dijo que todo estaba bien, que no hacia falta, así que decidí hacerle caso a pesar de que no la creí. No se porque lloraba, y menos aún si fue por ti, por algo que hiciste o dejaste de hacer- _Greg miraba al suelo intimidado, sabiéndose en causante de cada una de las lagrimas derramadas_- pero si algún día llego a enterarme que vuelve a pasar, no lo dudaremos un segundo, ni Matt ni yo. Y no nos importará si eres o no el causante, iremos a por ti. ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Interrumpimos algo?- _preguntó Lisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa junto con Matt_.- se os ve muy acarameladitos.

- Tranquila, que no se gasta- _contesto socarronamente Ana_.

- ¡Eh! Que ya está pedido y si lo tocas es "pecao"- _discutió Matt. Ana respondió alejándose con su silla poco a poco de Greg. _

- ¿No crees que yo tendría algo que decir al respecto?- _Increpó Greg_

- No, lo nuestro es imposible. – _dijo sollozando_-Es la ley de la pedrea, la primera que lo pille, pa' ella.

- Vaya Lisa, parece que estamos condenados…- _dijo insinuándose, pensando que pondría a Lisa en un aprieto, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Esta vez, la que movía su asiento era ella, pero para acercarlo a Greg. _

- Eso parece_- le contesto dándole un pequeño mordisco en la mandíbula, casi imperceptible, que termino en un casto beso._

- ¡Vale! Los peques nos vamos a la cama, por aquí empieza a hacer mucho calor y creo que eso de ahí son dos rombos_.- dijo señalando sobre sus hombros_.

-Ya,…ya pago yo- _se ofreció Greg algo nervioso. No sabia como, pero con Lisa, el tiro siempre le salía el tiro por la culata_.- Ala, a haceros confesiones a fuera. No me apetece volver a escuchar que tengo menos pelo y que ya no soy ningún querubín…

_Las tres mujeres salieron mientras Greg esperaba al camarero para pagar la cuenta y para reponerse de __lo ocurrido hace poco. _

_Todo esto lo había planeado con una intención clara, que todo volviera a ser como antes, que, si no podían olvidarse de los malos momentos, al menos recordarles los buenos, pero esa reacción de Lisa le había trastocado los planes, quizás no le odiaba tanto como el creía. _

_Cuando salio Greg, las chicas ya se habían ido, dejando a Lisa esperando en uno de los bancos del parque. _

- Siento si te hice sentir incomodo… _- intentó explicarse_.

- ¿Incomodo? Si te hubieras sentado en la pierna chunga… pero creo que incluso me gusto…- _se toco el cogote nervioso_- ¿puedes repetirlo para estar seguro? Es que…- _dijo señalándose al mismo lugar donde le había mordido antes._

- Eres…

- ¿Dulce?- _Lisa_ _le tapó la cara con su mano y siguió andando_.- ¡Bueno, por lo menos dime que soy sabrosón!- _le grito mientras andaba tras de ella_.

_Lisa se paro frente a un coche. _

- Matt nos ha dejado su coche para movernos por la ciudad- _dijo moviendo las llaves frente a su cara._- ¿Dónde vamos?

- Yo te indico- _contestó subiéndose al asiento del copiloto._

- ¿Esto no es…?- _preguntó Lisa saliendo del coche_.

- Si_.- contesto él adelantándose y entrando en el portal_.- ¿Vienes o que?

- ¿Qué pretendes Greg?- _Lisa iba corriendo tras de él sin percatarse de su parada en seco, casi golpeándose con su pecho cuando él se dio la vuelta para contestarle._

- Solo que todo vuelva a ser como era, solo eso.- _se explicó en voz baja y algo nervioso_.

- Nada puede ser como antes¡te pesa el culo demasiado!- _dió un spring entrando primero en el ascensor._

- ¡Dios mió!- _exclamó Lisa mirando a su alrededor. No eran los mismos muebles pero la distribución de la casa era la misma. El sofá en el que tantas veces se había sentado con Matt y Ana, hablando de chicos, maldiciendo profesores… Las incontables noches que habían pasado viendo Casa Blanca y Sabrina junto con un buen cubo de helado de nueces de Macadamia y vainilla. _

_La cocina donde había hecho sus primeros experimentos culinarios, según los denominaba Matt. _

_El baño donde tuvieron que esconder toda una tarde a un chico en bolas, un noviete de Ana, porque los padres de Matt se habían colado de improvisto… _

_Su habitación…su habitación, esos recuerdos le hacían ruborizase. Tantas cosas que tendrían que contar estas cuatro paredes. Su primera vez con un chico que apenas_ _conocía, su primera desilusión y su primer "no te preocupes, no es tu culpa, le pasa a muchos"._

- ¿Buenos recuerdos?- _le_ _sobresaltó Greg sacándola de sus pensamientos._

- Los mejores- _contestó con la mirada perdida_

- Espero ser el protagonista de alguno…

-Mmm_- frunció el ceño pensativa. Por supuesto que era el protagonista de un recuerdo. Aquella primera vez, el primer encuentro estipulado por su contrato. Recordaba como le latía el corazón en la garganta y la como se iba diluyendo aquella sensación de vacío que hasta entonces había sentido. Claro que aquel recuerdo le acompañaba, y no solo hoy al entrar en aquella habitación, pero nunca se lo confesaría_.

- De acuerdo, _- dijo ofendido_- no sigas pensando que te sale humo.

- Y… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- ¿Te estas insinuando?

- Cuando me insinúe no tendrás que preguntarlo, tranquilo.

- Esta bien, estaré atento.- _dijo guiñando el ojo con picardía_.- Había pensado echarnos un rato antes de cenar ¿Qué te parece?

- Genial.- _dijo con clara cara de cansancio. Greg se coloco a su espalda sentado en la cama y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos_.- Buen intento- _le advirtió sonriendo_.

- Solo hay una cama.- _dijo con cara de pena_- y bastante amplia- _añadió_- vale, a mi tampoco me hace gracia que sea tan grande, pero puedo hacerme el loco y dejar que te acurruques contra mi…eres una aguafiestas_.- y con esto ultimo salió de la habitación_.

- Hasta luego Greg.

- Si si si…- _masculló entre dientes_.- Mucho te quiero perrito, pero pan poquito…

**Toc toc **

_Unos golpes se oyeron al otro lado de la puerta. _

- ¿Si?

-¿Estas visible? – _preguntó Greg desde el otro lado._

_Lisa, tan rápido como pudo se colocó su vestido_- Si- _dijo falta de aire._

- Psss- _se quejó_- de todas formas ¿puedo pasar?

- Adelante- _sonrió Lisa._

- Bonne nuit- _saludó cordial, pero cuando subió la vista todas las palabras se fueron volando. _

- ¿Qué quieres?- _pregunto aguantándose el vestido por la espalda, ya que no le había dado tiempo a ponerse la cremallera. _

- Eh…- _aun no le salían las palabras, así que coloco la corbata justo en frente de su cara, esperando que Lisa pillara lo que quería…bueno, por lo que había venido, porque ahora mismo, lo que quería no era precisamente ponerse más ropa. _

- Dame calamidad- _Lisa correspondió la sonrisa de Greg mientras le colocaba la corbata._- Creo que ya_- le dijo ajustando el nudo y deslizando las manos por su pecho_.

- Gracias, sin Wilson no soy nadie.- _dijo tan solo por poder admiradla un poco más. No sabia muy bien porque pero su mirada le tenia atrapado._

- Ya que estas aquí. ¿Te importaría abrocharme el vestido?- _preguntó dándose la vuelta._

- Enchanté- _contesto él en un perfecto francés que le hizo sonreír a Lisa_.- ¿Estamos coqueteando ahora_?- le pregunto mientas sus manos se movían de la cremallera a sus hombros y se acercaba lentamente a su oído. _

- Creo que si.- _respondió ella_.

- Vale, era solo para saber que no estaba solo en esto.- _dijo acariciando su cintura, casi abrazándola, mientras se miraban en el espejo_.

- Nunca lo has estado_.- le dedicó una sonrisa_.

- ¿Es aquí_?- Pregunto Lisa saliendo del coche sorprendida_.

_La noche se había cerrado, y delante de ella no podía ver nada, tan solo un gran terraplén a oscuras, sin ninguna triste farola que lo alumbrarse_.

- Aquí es. – _Cuando Greg hubo terminado estas palabras, unas potentes luces se encendieron alumbrando una escena que a Lisa se le atojaba propia de Hollywood. _

_Algo apartadas se encontraban una mesa con velas y dos sillas esperándoles para que ocupasen su lugar. Junto a la mesa, un hombre les daba la bienvenida sonriente. _

- Buenas noches, soy Pepe, y esta noche seré su camarero, cocinero, dj y lo que se tercie.- _Pepe les condujo a su mesa y se fue a preparar los platos y poner algo de música para escuchar mientras esperaban. _

- ¿Tú has preparado esto?- _le preguntó Lisa desconfiada _

- He de confesar que he tenido ayuda… pero como cabeza visible del proyecto, puedes felicitarme a mí.

- No me lo puedo creer- _Greg sonrió nervioso_.

_La cena pasó demasiado rápido. Los platos que les había preparado Pepe eran típicos de la cocina española y en cada plato Greg le iba informado de sus ingredientes y origen. Lisa sabía que estaba nervioso, no solo porque le evitara con la mirada, sino por la enorme cantidad de información innecesaria que estaba soltando casi sin pensarla. Greg odiaba no estar al control de algo, y parecía que al igual que ella, las emociones le estaban controlando. _

- Y esto, es un regalo por cuenta de la casa- _dijo Pepe dejándoles sobre la mesa una bandeja tapada. _

_Lisa le interrogó con la mirada a Greg, pero este no tenia ni idea de que podría ser_.

- ¿A la de tres?- _preguntó Lisa sujetando el asa de la tapadera_.

- Uno, dos, tres_- contaron a unísono y destaparon la bandeja. Cuando vieron lo que guardaba la tapadera no pudieron contener la risa._

- Propiedad de James Wilson¡QUE APROBECHE!- _leyó Greg tomando la nota que se encontraba al lado de un pequeño trozo de tortilla de patatas. Lisa no se extrañó que Wilson supiera toda la historia, así que decidió no darle más vueltas ni regañar a Greg por haberlo contado. _

_Ambos estaban muy cansados, así que tras la cena fueron directos a casa a tomar la última copa. _

- ¿Ha merecido la pena_?- preguntó Greg ofreciéndole una copa del rioja que habían "pedido prestada" a Pepe. _

- Ya lo creo- _contestó Lisa con la cabeza reposando sobre su mano pensativa_.- Greg¿nunca te has dejado llevar por el momento?- _Greg frunció el entrecejo mientras bebía_.- Nunca- _repitió acariciándole la mejilla_- has dicho, que le den al mañana y has hecho algo que sabias que no deberías pero que, pensando en el ahora, parecía lo mas acertado_.- mientras decía esto, Lisa había dejado la copa sobre la mesa y tanto ella como él se habían acercada tanto que sus narices danzaban juguetonas y tentadoras_.

_El primer contacto no fue tímido, ambos conocían bien el camino que iban a recorrer. Desde aquella noche, que a sus cuerpos se les antojaba demasiado lejana en el tiempo, no habían soñado con otra cosa que no fuera volver a recorrer aquel camino, lleno de pecados y redenciones, que les llevaba de la mano más aya del bien y del mal, al lugar donde eran solo ellos, dos cuerpos buscándose, dos partes de la misma libélula volviéndose a encontrar, volviendo a la forma y a la esencia que nunca debieron dejar de ser. _

- ¿Lisa, puedes dejar de pensar? – _Dijo con fastidio fingido Greg_- el ruidito de los engranajes de tu cabeza al pensar no me dejan comportarme como el cerdo machista que soy y dormirme regodeándome en la gran hazaña de mi masculinidad.

- He estado pensando...- _dijo acomodándose en su pecho.-_ ¿Lisa?- _preguntó sobresaltada, como si se hubiera acabado de dar cuenta que durante toda la noche ese era el nombre que había usado para llamarla. _

- Esa eres tú- _dijo intentando que el tema pasara desapercibido mientras acariciaba lentamente su brazo._

- Ya se que soy yo, pero para ti hace años que dejé de ser Lisa, y ahora… ¿Por qué ahora?- _le pregunto._

- Tu también me has llamado Greg y no te pregunto el por qué- _intentó excusarse_.

- Que puedo decir, no tengo personalidad- _House no tenia escapatoria_.- Dime¿Por qué me empezaste a llamar Cuddy?- _le pregunto temerosa de la respuesta._

_House resoplo antes de contestar. _

- Después de la operación y después de- _paró un instante pensando sus palabras_- bueno, tu estabas allí, ya sabes que pasó- _dijo mirando el techo_- necesitaba culpar a alguien.

- Entiendo- _le cortó dolida, jamás se lo perdonaría, no solo el hecho de dejarle cojo de por vida, sino el haberse marchado aquella noche. _

- No entiendes nada, déjame que termine- _Cuddy retuvo las lagrimas al borde de sus ojos_- como iba diciendo, necesitaba culpar a alguien y… no se, tú parecías la mejor candidata. – _Respiro hondo_- Pero me fue imposible, nunca podría odiar a Lisa, nunca podría culparte de nada ni hacerte daño. Así que me inventé a Cuddy, una malvada mujer, mi Némesis, la causante de lo de mi pierna y de tu marcha. La causante de que lo más preciado que tenia se hubiese escurrido entre mis manos- _Lisa intentó hablar pero House siguió con el discurso._- Cuando me dejaste cojo, cuando me abandonaste aquella mañana, eras Cuddy, pero cuando me salvaste la vida, cuando me hiciste reconocer que no podía vivir sin ti, aquella noche, eras Lisa, mí Lisa y yo era Greg.

- Pero sabias que éramos la misma persona¿no?- _Greg suspiró_- que cada vez que arremetías contra Cuddy, Lisa seguía ahí¿verdad?

- En un principio- _dijo casi susurrando_- En un principio lo negué, me lo negué a mi mismo. Yo jamás seria capaz de hace daño a Lisa, mi salvadora. Pero eso de las dos personalidades no fue tan buena idea y, poco a poco, Lisa iba invadiendo mas parte de Cuddy, hasta que ya casi no podía distinguirlas, y eso me traía loco. Cuando dije lo de…lo de que no serias buena madre- _a Lisa se le escapó un sollozo_- mis flechas envenenadas iban para Cuddy, pero en tus ojos pude ver a mi Lisa retorciéndose de dolor y ahí me di cuenta que todo el cuento de Cuddy era una estupidez, que fuiste tú, Lisa Cuddy quien me salvó, quien me sigue salvando una y otra vez, aquella que está al otro lado sin dejarme caer por mucho que yo le pellizque la mano.-_ Lisa seguía callada acurrucada a su cuerpo, dejando que sus lagrimas invadiesen el pecho de su amante, haciéndole participe de su dolor. Él, a su vez, le apretaba con más fuerza, compartiendo también el dolor que el mismo guardaba en su corazón. Y en ese momento, se dieron cuenta que aquel dolor era el mismo, el no poder estar con aquella persona a quien amas tanto como tú propia persona, el dolor de negar lo evidente. _

-Parece que va saliendo el sol, ya es oficialmente 1 de Marzo. Se acabó el sueño- _entonó con tristeza que intentaba ocultar bajo una débil capa de ironía._

- Eso habrá que verlo- _dijo aupándose hasta llegar al riel de la persiana que se encontraba en la cabecera de la cama_- nuestra habitación- _dijo algo cansado mientras tiraba de la cuerda_- nuestras reglas- _se dejó caer tras bajar por completo la persiana,_ _dejando la habitación en absoluta oscuridad.-_ cuando salgamos, ya veremos si nos convencen las suyas- _ahogo las ultimas palabras en el pecho de Lisa, quien con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, un poco más alta que él, le protegía como siempre hizo, como siempre ha hecho, como siempre hará._

**Y colorin colorado**

**Este fic se ha acabado**

**Y quien no levante el culo**

**Se le que da pegado**

**Gracias por aguantar y llegar hasta aqui, espero "veros" de nuevo pronto. **

**Xuanny87 Huddy Pervert and Proud of it.**


End file.
